La Tour Sombre
by Mystik.7
Summary: S'est-on déjà imaginé à la place de l'un de nos héros qu'il vienne d'une série, d'un livre ou d'un jeu ? Sait-on déjà vu à ses côtés afin de vivre toute sorte d'aventure ? Si Emma s'était amusée à y penser comme beaucoup elle n'aurait pu imaginer que cela deviendrait une réalité et qu'elle ferait la rencontre la plus intrigante et passionnante de sa vie. [SwanQueen][EN PAUSE]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**

 **Tout d'abord... Joyeux Noël !**

 **Et ensuite, je voulais vous faire un petit cadeau pour cette fin d'année, le début d'une nouvelle petite fiction plus légère que ce que j'ai pu écrire. Je ne vais pas déblatérer pendant trois heures et je préfère vous laisser découvrir. Cela ne devait être qu'un OS mais comme d'habitude j'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter alors je publierais cette petite fiction en parallèle à Eden. Elle me permet aussi de souffler un peu dans un registre bien différent et vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite. Bien sûr cela reste une histoire entre nos deux héroïnes, avec un peu de tout et une bonne dose d'humour et de fantaisie...**

 **Un petit mot pour** Alice **en espérant que tu passes par là ;) Merci, et Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! J'ai eu ce que je voulais... enfin en partie ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Ps: Désolée pour les quelques fautes qui restent.**

* * *

 **LA TOUR SOMBRE  
**

* * *

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui illuminait à lui tout seul son petit appartement, Emma était à deux doigts de battre son record. Encore quelques primes et sa Magicienne sera l'une des plus puissantes du monde enchanté.

[DarkSwan] Scarlett, bouge tes fesses et arrête de jouer les girouettes avec ta Chasseuse de Démon ! Fulmina-t-elle dans le micro de son casque. Je te rappelle que c'est notre dernière mission avant de s'attaquer au premier palier de la Tour Sombre !

[Wolfy] Em' je fais ce que je peux là, ils sont nombreux ces espèces de trolls des cavernes.

[DarkSwan] Des goules.

[Wolfy] Raa c'est pareil.

[Pinocchio] Attention les filles l'homme arrive !

[Wolfy] August, ça fait une heure qu'on t'attend, t'étais aux chiottes ou quoi ?

[Pinocchio] Scarlett tu sais j'ai une vie moi, en dehors des jeux vidéos.

[DarkSwan] Dixit le mec qui n'a pas de copine, se moqua-t-elle dans son casque.

[Pinocchio] Arrête de te marrer Emma ou je vous laisse avec tout ce beau monde.

[DarkSwan] Il est susceptible en plus ! Aller on a bientôt terminé la prime, on se fait le boss pour finir. Cela nous fera de l'entrainement pour s'attaquer à la tour.

[Pinocchio] [Wolfy] Bien chef !

C'étaient ses moments privilégiés. Ceux où elle se perdait dans une bulle imaginaire, où elle était une belle et puissante magicienne qui terrorisait tous les démons belliqueux, lutins maléfiques, sorcières machiavéliques et autres créatures sombres qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Elle était quelqu'un d'autre pendant quelques heures et elle adorait cela.

La Tour Sombre était un jeu assez simple. Un jeu de rôle en ligne qui avait eu un succès presque immédiat dès sa sortie de par son graphisme et l'univers dans lequel les différents personnages évoluaient. Si le jeu faisait référence à la plupart des contes connus, il n'en restait pas moins difficile et pour certains joueurs c'était un réel défi, car aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à terminer la quête principale. Quand bien même les meilleurs se vantaient d'être parvenus au sommet de la fameuse Tour Sombre, munis d'équipement et dotés de caractéristiques très poussées, leurs héros périssaient face à la Reine qui attendait patiemment son funeste destin.

[DarkSwan] BAM DANS LES DENTS ! Vas te coucher démon de mes deux !

[Pinocchio] Parfois, tu me fais peur…

[Wolfy] Tu devrais y être habitué ! Allez les loulous moi je vais au pieu je me lève tôt demain pour prendre mon dernier service.

[Pinocchio] Moi aussi, je bosse avec Marco au garage. On se trouve un moment pour une petite soirée ce week-end ? J'ai rien de prévu.

[Wolfy] Yep ça marche pour moi, ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé et cela me changera les idées.

[DarkSwan] Une soirée entière en votre compagnie ? Que demander de plus ?

[Wolfy] Un mec pour August peut-être, rétorqua Scarlett avec un petit rire.

[Pinocchio] Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ou mon Croisé va botter le cul de ta Chasseuse de Démon !

[DarkSwan] Attends de voir la Reine, je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira et que tu seras ravie de lui botter les fesses.

[Pinocchio] Hâte de voir à quoi elle ressemble avant de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance… pour finir aux oubliettes, soupira-t-il, faussement découragé.

[Wolfy] Ne sois pas si pessimiste.

[Pinocchio] Bon bon on se fera juste tailler un short. Et Em' toi aussi tu dois avoir hâte, on sait que t'aimes bien les femmes sulfureuses.

[Wolfy] Bien dit August, mais ce sera la surprise car pour le moment personne ne sait de quoi elle a l'air. On se voit demain au boulot Emma, ne sois pas en retard !

[DarkSwan] Promis je serais à l'heure.

[Wolfy] Aller j'y go. Bye mes deux geeks.

[Pinocchio] [DarkSwan] Bye.

Le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb dans la pièce. Ses amis coupèrent chacun à leur tour leurs micros et se déconnectèrent. En quelques secondes, elle revenait dans son monde, dans sa réalité. Bercée par le son léger de son ordinateur portable ainsi que le cliquetis de l'horloge posée dans un coin de la pièce, Emma resta quelques instants à fixer sa magicienne. Désormais, ses caractéristiques étaient d'un niveau assez élevé pour tenter l'ascension de la tour.

À 28 ans, elle s'était prise au jeu à un point qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer. C'était un exutoire, un moyen de décompresser et de s'échapper une heure ou deux de cette vie où la société nous pousse à aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus haut tout en restant dans un cadre bien défini.

Néanmoins, il serait temps qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un. Elle avait beau narguer August sur son incapacité à garder une femme dans sa vie, elle n'était pas mieux. Un peu par dépit, elle avait écumé les sites de rencontre pour quelques rancarts qui, la plupart du temps, avaient été désastreux. Elle avait aussi connu une très courte période « amusement » comme beaucoup, mais si aujourd'hui ce n'était pas une priorité de partager sa vie, c'était tout de même un besoin. Malgré tout, elle avait ses amis, elle sortait, avait un toit et un boulot officiel et officieux, car en plus d'être serveuse elle était parfois garante de caution. Un second travail qui lui plaisait et qui se trouvait être plus mouvementé. Elle soupira en se souvenant que son dernier rencart avait été professionnel. Un contrat de plus.

Emma débrancha son casque ainsi que son micro pour ensuite s'étirer afin de faire craquer ses articulations. Elle se leva de son siège afin d'amener dans l'évier l'assiette et le verre qui traînaient sur son bureau, lorsque son ordinateur émit un petit son distinctif.  
Curieuse, elle se rapprocha de l'écran pour voir le pseudo du joueur qui lui avait écrit par le biais du jeu en ligne.

[BlackFeather] Encore en train de jouer ?

Elle sourit à cette question et se réinstalla à son bureau.

[DarkSwan] Je ne suis pas la seule à ce que je lis. Tu me surveilles ?

[BlackFeather] Non je m'intéresse c'est différent et puis je peux te voir ne l'oublie pas.

Instinctivement, elle se tourna sur sa chaise grinçante, scrutant son salon et sa porte d'entrée. Elle se sentit rapidement bête d'avoir imaginé que quelqu'un l'observait dans l'obscurité de son appartement.

[BlackFeather] Tes statistiques de jeu sont impressionnantes. Tu as suivi mes conseils, mais ta magicienne ne sera jamais aussi puissante que ma nécromancienne.

Il parlait de son profil de joueuse, oui bien sûr. Quoi d'autre ?

[DarkSwan] Fait attention l'élève peut dépasser le maître !

[BlackFeather] J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça. Prête à t'attaquer à la Tour avec ton groupe ?

[DarkSwan] Prête pour la grande bataille en effet, même si je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblent les démons et sorciers de chaque palier. D'après les rumeurs ils sont puissants…

La Tour Sombre était immense, pourtant seulement neuf paliers intermédiaires principaux la composaient se référant aux neuf portes de l'enfer, de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Il fallait donc battre les neuf Lieutenants de la Reine les uns après les autres. Entre chaque palier les étages secondaires et escaliers débordaient de soldats noirs et autres gardes plus faibles, mais en nombre conséquent, ce qui n'enlevait pas sa difficulté. D'après les forums de joueurs, il existait une pierre de rappel cachée dans la tour qui permettait à un groupe de héros de quitter un palier pour se reposer et améliorer son équipement sans pour autant perdre son avancement. Cependant elle était introuvable.

C'était en soit une histoire de stratégie, surtout de patience, car contrairement aux autres endroits du monde enchanté, la mort les envoyait dans la ville des héros pour tout reprendre et combattre à nouveau dans une boucle sans fin. Beaucoup auraient pu être las de perdre et pourtant la plupart des joueurs avaient été séduits et ne voyaient là qu'une compétition d'une ampleur mondiale.

[BlackFeather] Tu les verras bien assez tôt crois-moi. Tu as avec toi de bons compagnons.

[DarkSwan] On va sûrement jouer ce week-end si tu veux te joindre à nous.

[BlackFeather] Je dois avancer mon roman, mais je ferais peut-être une pause.

Emma ne parlait jamais avec les autres joueurs du jeu, mais il ou elle avait attiré sa curiosité depuis quelques semaines et elle appréciait avoir un échange même court avec une personne totalement inconnue. Une personne qui se trouvait peut-être à l'autre bout de la terre. C'était troublant et grisant à la fois.

Puis en y réfléchissant, elle avait peu d'amis proches.

Elle avait grandi avec August, qui avait dix ans de plus qu'elle. C'est lui qui l'avait initiée aux jeux en ligne. Par la suite, elle avait converti Scarlett, son amie et collègue de travail dans le petit café où elle était serveuse depuis la fin de ses études quatre ans plus tôt. Leurs parents adoptifs, à August et elle, vivaient à plusieurs kilomètres de Boston dans une bourgade du Maine où elle n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis des lustres. Fort heureusement pour elle, ils l'avaient laissée gérer sa vie depuis l'âge de 18 ans. Certes, ils étaient très ouverts, mais parfois elle sentait qu'ils auraient voulu un meilleur avenir pour elle. Leur petit frère, à peine majeur, était leur petit prince, en plus d'avoir choisi une voie plus honorable. Pompier était un métier contraignant et dur physiquement, mais contrairement à elle, Neal sauvait des vies. Elle avait sauvé celle d'un homme qui avait fait un malaise cardiaque dans son café… c'était un beau geste, mais ce n'était pas aussi méritant de son point de vue. En général, elle cassait des nez et assommait des fraudeurs pour remplir ses contrats… tout l'inverse.

Depuis longtemps elle envisageait de travailler dans la Police, mais les délits mineurs ne l'intéressaient pas, encore moins le routier, non c'était les enquêtes à la crim'. Fan de thriller, elle avait toujours été curieuse de savoir comment un homme ou une femme pouvait en arriver à tuer de sang-froid. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait fait la fac de psychologie dans un premier temps et essayé la criminologie où elle s'était, au final, complètement noyée sous des heures et des heures de révision à n'en plus finir. Alors elle avait abandonné, se simplifiant la tâche en regardant des documentaires et dévorant des romans noirs. Et puis elle l'avait rencontré, BlackFeather, traduit comme la plume noire. Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, ne savait même pas si derrière se trouvait une femme ou un homme, mais avait appris que cette personne était écrivain, passionnée de thriller comme elle, de contes et de jeu en tout genre. Au final elle préférerait que ce soit une femme pour diverses raisons, mais en soi elle se disait qu'elle ne la verrait jamais.

[DarkSwan] D'accord, et bien on sera là et avec ton niveau tu nous aideras sûrement.

[BlackFeather] Avec plaisir. J'ai une question à te poser…

[DarkSwan] Oui ?

[BlackFeather] Cela va te paraître étrange, mais ta réponse m'aidera pour mon roman… t'es-tu déjà imaginée dans ce monde, à la place de ta Magicienne ?

Emma observa un point au hasard dans la pièce, ses doigts au-dessus des touches. À la place de sa magicienne ? Vivre les mêmes aventures, combattre des hordes de démons, de monstres parfois répugnants pour sauver le monde enchanté ? C'était à la fois séduisant et effrayant. Elle sourit seule dans la semi-obscurité de sa chambre, parce qu'elle n'était plus cette petite fille qui s'inventait des histoires où elle était l'héroïne, et parfois la méchante.

[DarkSwan] Je ne suis plus une enfant, mais il m'est arrivé de m'imaginer à sa place. Seulement, ce serait tout bonnement angoissant de vivre une telle aventure dans la réalité. Puis pas de sauvegarde ou de retour possible ! Enfin là on part dans un débat purement surréaliste...

[BlackFeather] Sauf si cela devenait une réalité… Bonne nuit Swan.

Son interlocuteur disparut de la fenêtre de discussion pour apparaître hors ligne et elle resta figée devant ses derniers mots.

Elle étouffa un rire. BlackFeather était particulier dans son genre, elle était tout de même curieuse de savoir à quoi il ou elle ressemblait. Les auteurs pouvaient être perdus dans leur monde, un monde bien étrange et parfois inaccessible pour le commun des mortels.

.

.

Elle se leva d'un bond pour arrêter la musique de son réveil qui sonnait depuis bien un quart d'heure. Heureusement, il lui restait une bonne heure pour se préparer et prendre au moins un café avant de rejoindre son travail où elle relèverait Scarlett. Elle était encore en débardeur et shorty lorsqu'elle s'aventura dans sa cuisine pour prendre une tasse et se servir un café brûlant.

Sur son bar traînait encore le journal de la veille où était mentionné le meurtre d'une jeune femme dans des circonstances troublantes. Circonstances similaires à deux autres affaires dans un laps de temps assez court, concernant un homme de 27 ans et une adolescente de 17 ans retrouvés dans leurs chambres, sans signe évident d'intrusion. Si les parents de la plus jeune avaient été suspectés, ils avaient un alibi et de ce fait les trois victimes étaient seules au moment des faits.

Cela faisait deux jours que la jeune femme de 24 ans avait été découverte gisant au beau milieu de son appartement. Les inspecteurs n'avaient aucune piste, car le tueur, s'il y en avait un, n'avait rien laissé sur la scène et même la véritable cause du décès n'avait pas été trouvée ou du moins rien n'avait été révélé aux journalistes. Son cœur aurait simplement lâché et même si cela pouvait être possible, un arrêt cardiaque à cet âge était assez rare. Savoir qu'il y en avait deux autres à quelques jours d'intervalle semblait surréaliste. Pourtant, la porte de la jeune femme était fermée à clé tout comme les fenêtres et aucune ouverture n'avait été forcée. Les voisins parlaient d'une fille assez solitaire qui ne sortait que pour ses cours à la fac et s'attardait rarement avec eux. Discrète, menant une vie saine, ils leurs arrivaient de ne pas la voir durant des jours et cela ne les avait donc pas inquiétés tout comme sa famille qui n'avait que peu de nouvelles. La plupart de ses amis étaient des joueurs en ligne qu'elle ne rencontrait que lors de leurs rassemblements et le dernier jeu en date était celui sorti il y a un mois par des développeurs d'une boite indépendante et inconnue. Un jeu qu'elle connaissait bien puisque ce n'était autre que « La Tour Sombre ».

Elle prit en main le journal et relut l'histoire en diagonale tout en buvant une gorgée de son café lorsque son regard passa par-dessus sa tasse pour fixer son ordinateur.

Elle n'était pas réellement parano, mais les derniers mots de son correspondant lui restaient en mémoire. Il y avait beaucoup de mystère concernant cette sombre affaire, et ce qui liait vraisemblablement les trois victimes était ce fameux jeu.

 _Sauf si cela devenait une réalité…_

Elle frissonna et secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées saugrenues avant de jeter le journal et de vider sa tasse d'un trait, la reposant avec la pile de vaisselle. Il faudrait qu'elle songe à ranger son petit appartement au moins pour accueillir ses amis ce week-end. Emma prit rapidement une douche délassante et sortit en serviette de la salle d'eau pour retourner dans sa chambre. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements et s'arrêta devant le miroir. Même si elle restait athlétique il fallait aussi qu'elle reprenne plus sérieusement la course à pied bien que l'automne laissait déjà place à un froid hivernal. Elle s'habilla en vitesse d'un jean moulant et d'une chemise cintrée puis coiffa à la va-vite sa longue chevelure blonde, ondulée et parfois trop sauvage à son goût. Elle se maquilla légèrement d'un peu de noir et de mascara puis enfila sa veste en cuir noir, enroula son écharpe bordeaux autour de son cou et mit bonnet et gant. Elle s'empressa de prendre son sac sans même regarder l'heure, ses clés de voiture et claqua la porte de son appartement.

En quelques enjambées et sauts de cabri, elle se retrouva assise dans sa petite voiture jaune et alluma le chauffage pour sa demi-heure de route, ainsi que la radio. La chanson Stressed out des Twenty One Pilots la motiva pour la journée et lui fit oublier les faits divers de ses derniers jours.

Et quand elle vit le sourire de son amie qui prenait sa pause cigarette, emmitouflée dans un gros pull, toutes autres préoccupations s'envolèrent.

\- J'y crois pas, t'es même en avance, taquina la jeune femme longiligne, dont les cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Par contre il fait un froid de canard aujourd'hui...

\- Je tiens mes promesses. On est encore en octobre, mais l'hiver semble déjà s'être installé… au fait j'avais envie de te voir avant que tu ne files, avoua-t-elle en rangeant son bonnet dans son sac et enroulant ses cheveux en un chignon rapide.

\- Ooh toi t'as des choses à me dire, releva la serveuse.

Cette dernière la scruta d'un regard gris perçant, sa cigarette entre deux doigts fins pointés sur elle.

\- Oui… enfin non pas vraiment, ça te dirait qu'on se retrouve ce soir après le service pour se boire un verre ?

\- T'es sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui j'ai juste envie de passer du temps avec toi.

\- Bah écoute je suis dispo ce soir, on fait ça chez toi ?

\- Ça me va, je me sens un peu… seule ces derniers temps…

\- Pourquoi tu ne suis pas mon conseil ?

\- Lequel ? Parce que, selon toi, même les relations sans lendemain peuvent être… compliquées, répondit-elle, amusée.

\- Que ce soit un homme, une femme, en couple ou juste pour un soir, il y a toujours des complications lorsqu'on parle de sentiments !

\- En tout cas, c'est plus facile pour toi. Des hommes tu en trouves.

\- Tu parles, je suis plus souvent à traîner avec mon cousin Peter… mais oui, d'une certaine façon c'est plus simple avec eux, seulement cela dépend de beaucoup de chose et je me lasse assez vite… j'essayerais bien avec une nana.

\- C'est à la mode il parait, gloussa-t-elle, moqueuse.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec la mode, mais je crois que cela m'a toujours intrigué. Enfin, je te comprends ma vieille c'est bien plus dur d'approcher une femme. Je ne sais pas comment font les hommes, soupira son amie pour recracher sa dernière bouffée.

\- Ils ne se prennent pas autant la tête que nous.

\- Sans doute. En tout cas ça te ferait du bien, pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de rencontrer sur un site ?

\- J'ai essayé, mais je ne suis pas à l'aise… puis cela manque de naturel... je ne crois pas que ce soit fait pour moi c'est toujours la même chose, toujours les mêmes discussions. Je ne veux pas ce genre de rencontre, je veux LA rencontre.

\- On ne vit pas dans un conte de fées, tu sais… et c'est encore plus dur si tu veux rencontrer une femme qui est à la fois dans tes critères et surtout lesbienne.

\- Faut-il avoir des critères… même si je fais partie de celles qui, malheureusement, ne se contentent pas de la première venue.

\- Qui s'en contente ?

\- Ceux qui ne veulent pas chercher plus loin peut-être, qui sont avec une personne pour éviter d'être seuls. Les adeptes du coup de foudre, dit-elle avec un petit rire. J'en ai parfois marre de chercher même si je me dis que des femmes intéressantes, jolies avec un grain de folie ça se trouve forcément. C'est la phrase bateau qu'on entend souvent, mais… oui, les rencontres se font quand on s'y attend le moins, rétorqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Exactement, sourit son amie en écrasant sa cigarette sur le dessus de la poubelle avant de la jeter. Aller je vais poser mon tablier, me changer et je file. Si ça te va, je viendrais ce soir pour t'aider avec la fermeture.

\- J'vais pas cracher dessus.

.

.

L'après-midi avait été éreintant et heureusement il ne restait plus beaucoup de clients. Elle n'avait pas eu une minute à elle et souffla enfin lorsqu'elle vit arriver Scarlett accompagnée d'August, à sa plus grande surprise.

\- Mais qui voilà !

\- On fait une petite soirée entre nana et je ne suis même pas invité ? Fit remarquer le jeune homme brun à la barbe impeccable, l'air passablement vexé.

\- Je ne savais pas que t'avais des nichons, plaisanta-t-elle, plus sérieuse.

Emma eut tout de même un sourire en coin en passant un coup de torchon sur les tables.

\- Ahah très drôle blondie !

\- Je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion de se retrouver vu qu'on envisageait déjà de s'organiser une soirée, expliqua Scarlett.

\- T'as bien fait.

Les trois amis prirent le temps de débarrasser les quelques tables vides et de lancer le lavage quand Scarlett attira son attention.

\- T'as remarqué que la brune était encore là ?

\- Comment ne pas la remarquer... elle n'a pas arrêté de me jeter des coups d'œil.

Elle lança un regard furtif vers la dénommée en train de lire un peu plus loin.

\- Elle est plutôt canon, t'as peut-être un ticket sœurette, intervint August.

\- J'en sais rien, mais ça en devient un peu flippant. Elle a beau être canon, elle vient quasiment tous les jours.

\- Je la vois souvent écrire ou lire donc ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. Elle ne manque pas de classe et a un petit côté ténébreux, ajouta Scarlett. Elle pourrait être dans mes critères... du moins si j'en avais, soupira-t-elle.

\- C'est tout à fait le genre de femme qui m'attire.

 _C'est bien ma veine…_ songea Emma dans un soupir contrit. _Je suis toujours attirée par l'inaccessible._

\- Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de lui parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'aborder.

\- En tout cas, il va bien falloir que tu lui dises qu'on ferme. C'est un bon début.

\- Hum… quand faut y aller, souffla Emma.

Elle posa son torchon, stoppée dans son élan par son amie qui déboutonna deux boutons de sa chemise pour faire ressortir ses atouts.

\- Là, tu peux y aller.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire planant sur ses lèvres, puis contourna le bar pour se rapprocher de la femme en question. Plantée devant la table, elle resta quelques instants à l'observer. Cette mystérieuse brune lisait un roman et semblait totalement plongée dans sa lecture. Peut-être n'avait-elle tout simplement pas vu l'heure défiler. Ne sachant comment intervenir, Emma se racla la gorge bruyamment pour attirer son attention.

La femme d'une trentaine d'années leva deux perles sombres de son roman et l'observa d'un regard perçant qui la laissa penaude plusieurs secondes. Elle remarqua que les traits fins et anguleux de son visage raffermissaient son air strict, mais ne lui enlevaient pas son charme.

\- Je ne voudrais pas être désagréable, mais nous fermons.

La cliente regarda sa montre et ferma son livre sereinement, l'air passablement gêné. Son tailleur et son air hautain formaient en cet instant un ensemble paradoxal par rapport au sourire timide qui étira ses lèvres. La femme rangea son sac et passa une mèche longue distraitement derrière son oreille avant de la regarder à nouveau.

\- Mes excuses très chères, je n'ai pas vu l'heure. J'adore les romans, dès que je commence un policier je suis tout de suite prise dedans et… enfin vous vous en fichez sûrement, dit-elle d'une voix grave accentuée par des origines sûrement londoniennes.

Cette dernière cacha un petit rire avant de se racler la gorge discrètement.

\- Cela arrive à tout le monde de se laisser emporter... d'oublier l'heure…

\- Oui… Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps et vous laisser finir votre journée Em-ma, lut-elle sur la barrette que la serveuse portait à son tablier.

\- Merci. Passez une bonne soirée Madame...

\- Fiona, lança sa cliente en se levant et tendant une main avenante. Appelez-moi Fiona.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'appeler mes clientes par leur prénom, murmura-t-elle, rougissante.

La femme fit pression sur ses doigts, plongeant ses yeux quasiment noirs dans ses perles claires.

\- Mais je ne suis pas une cliente comme les autres, susurra-t-elle. A Bientôt Emma.

Elle souffla tout l'air qu'elle avait retenu et s'empressa de récupérer sa tasse tout en la scrutant jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la porte du café, que Scarlett referma prestement.

\- Si c'est pas un ticket c'est une affiche publicitaire que t'as chopée blondie ! siffla August.

\- Sérieux c'est quoi cette expression Gus ?! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que son frère de cœur haussait frénétiquement les sourcils. Bref... faut pas rêver non plus et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle me met mal à l'aise.

\- Ne te prends pas la tête sœurette... ce soir on se défoule dans le monde enchanté.

.

.

Elle riait à l'entrain qu'avait Scarlett pour parler de sa grand-mère et de ses fabuleux muffins à la myrtille. Elle taquinait August qui se lamentait que son patron était bien trop protecteur et le comparait à un vrai père poule. Il le taquinait encore à son âge, critiquait ses goûts pour les jeux en ligne et lui répétait souvent qu'il pourrait facilement trouver une femme. Elle était heureuse, chassant de son esprit tout ce qui aurait pu rendre sa soirée plus morose et surtout la rencontre avec Fiona.

\- On s'y met à cette tour infernale ! lança joyeusement August.

Il avait ramené son ordinateur et commençait déjà à tout préparer.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est le plus gamin de nous trois, se moqua Scarlett, buvant une gorgée de sa bière devant son propre ordinateur.

\- On est des passionnés, pas des gamins, se défendit Emma. L'auteur que j'ai rencontré sera peut-être là et va nous filer un coup de main.

\- BlackFeather, la nécromancienne ?

\- Yep, faut que je regarde s'il ou elle est connectée.

Emma prit son portable et l'installa auprès de celui de Scarlett sur la table basse. Elle se connecta à son compte puis scruta la boite de discussion pour voir apparaitre le surnom qu'elle cherchait.

[DarkSwan] Tu as pu te libérer tout compte fait !

[BlackFeather] J'avais envie de traîner dans le monde enchanté. Les trois compagnons sont prêts à prendre d'assaut la tour ?

[DarkSwan] On est prêt ! Tu n'aurais pas un petit conseil ou bien une astuce pour qu'on ne se fasse pas rétamer au premier palier ?

\- C'est bon, ma chasseuse est prête avec ses deux arbalètes…

\- Et son cul d'enfer ! rajouta August recevant un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de la brune. Mon Croisé n'attend plus que vous mes demoiselles.

Emma entra dans le jeu et sa Magicienne apparut aux côtés de ses compagnons dans la ville qui accueillait les aventuriers avant leur départ pour leurs quêtes et primes.

\- On fait le plein de potions et on se rend direct devant la tour, la Nécromancienne vient d'apparaitre elle aussi.

[BlackFeather] J'ai quelque chose que vous devriez apprécier, rentrez ce code tous les trois et il vous donnera un petit bonus.

Emma entra le code et le donna à ses amis. Ils reçurent chacun un parchemin et tous trois l'utilisèrent une fois arrivé sur une colline. La butte verdoyante en sortie de la forêt des songes donnait une vue imprenable sur la Tour Sombre. Si la ville des héros était pleine de vie à plusieurs kilomètres au sud, la région qui entourait la bâtisse imposante était morne et ressemblait à un champ de ruines. Un no-mans land qui s'étalait autour de la Tour noire, anguleuse et saillante jusqu'au toit. Un lieu empli de cendre, d'âmes errantes et de gouffres sans fond où aucune plante ne pouvait pousser et s'épanouir.

\- Au fait, je n'ai même pas regardé ce que cela nous donnait comme bonus, intervint Scarlett, les yeux rivés sur son écran.

\- Moi non plus, mais ce doit être un sort de protection… proposa August attendant que le parchemin s'active.

\- Ou c'est…

Leurs écrans s'illuminèrent d'une lueur qui leur fit fermer les yeux instantanément. Emma se sentit nauséeuse et eut l'impression de tomber de son canapé. Le souffle coupé et le cœur lancé à vive allure, elle perçut l'odeur d'un sous-bois et de l'herbe fraiche, mais aussi du feu et de la mort amenés par une brise chaude.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux sur le paysage de fin de journée, elle crut à un rêve et eut un vertige qui la fit vaciller. Retenue par la main de Scarlett, elle se plongea dans ses yeux gris et regarda furtivement sa tenue outrageusement provocante qui n'avait rien avoir avec la chemise à carreaux qu'elle devait normalement porter. Incapable de dire un mot, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés elle se redressa et se tourna vers l'édifice sombre en face d'elles.

\- Alors il y a trois possibilités, lança August qui se rapprochait dans un bruit métallique. Soit la bière était trop forte ou dosée à la LSD et on est en train de triper grave…

\- Ou on est endormie sur ton canapé et on rêve tous les trois, seulement ce serait tout de même assez fou d'être connecté à ce point, continua Scarlett d'une voix éraillée.

\- Je crois que c'est plutôt la troisième possibilité, poursuivit Emma, la plus surréaliste et dans ce cas…

Elle s'avança de quelques pas, impressionnée par le paysage en face d'eux.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, mais on est dans une merde incroyable.

Cela paraissait encore plus fou que la proposition de Scarlett. Pourtant, ce ne pouvait être un rêve.

\- N'est-ce pas plus amusant ? railla une voix enjouée derrière eux.

Tous les trois se tournèrent comme un seul homme pour faire face à la fameuse Nécromancienne qu'elle n'avait, jusque-là, pas reconnue. Dans une tenue sombre dont le col relevé était parsemé de plumes noires, la femme en face d'eux souriait d'amusement.

BlackFeather lui avait demandé si elle s'était déjà imaginée à la place de sa Magicienne dans ce monde tout droit sorti d'un roman héroïque fantaisie. Elle mentirait en disant qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela deviendrait aussi réel.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle s'était fait avoir en beauté.

\- Fiona ? C'est vous… BlackFeather ?

\- Je suis flattée que vous vous souveniez de mon prénom, dit la brune dans un sourire plus charmeur, d'une voix calme. Je ne suis pas seulement une Nécromancienne, je suis bien plus à vrai dire, mais cela aurait été bien moins drôle de tout vous révéler.

\- Attendez, coupa Scarlett. J'ai du mal à tout saisir. Il se passe quoi au juste ? On est vraiment dans… dans le jeu ?

\- Oui très chère.

\- C'est forcément une blague…

\- Ai-je l'air de blaguer ?

\- Non, mais j'ai du mal à vous croire.

\- Il suffit d'ouvrir les yeux Chasseuse, je vous pensais plus perspicace, nargua la brune d'un sourire mutin qui renfrogna un peu plus Scarlett.

\- Vous aussi vous êtes coincée ici ? demanda Emma, incertaine.

Fiona esquissa un sourire en coin et leva un sourcil hautain.

\- Ceci est mon monde, ce parchemin que je vous ai offert vous y a transporté. Donc _vous_ êtes coincés ici.

\- Co…

\- Savoir comment j'ai procédé et comment tout cela est possible ne vous permettra pas de sortir, coupa l'autre d'une voix autoritaire, tandis qu'un sourire séducteur ne quittait pourtant pas ses lèvres. Pour revenir chez vous en un seul morceau vous devez juste franchir tous les paliers et tuer la Reine, rien de plus rien de moins, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules et levant les mains d'un geste nonchalant.

\- Nous devons _juste_ franchir tous les paliers ? Mais vous vous foutez de nous ! hurla presque August. Emma si t'aimes le genre folle alliée je crois que t'es servie.

\- Ok… on se calme, tempéra la blonde. Déjà, même si ça parait totalement fou, je voudrais savoir une chose… si on meurt dans ce monde est-ce qu'on… est-ce qu'on meurt en vrai ?

\- Les trois derniers étaient bien moins expérimentés et plus jeunes donc je dirais que cela dépend de votre niveau.

\- Les trois derniers ? Vous parlez des récents décès inexplicables ? S'interloqua-t-elle.

\- Normalement en tant que Nécromancienne et Fée Noire je fais en sorte que les héros comme vous survivent, mais ceux-ci étaient trop faibles et même mon alter ego, la Fée Bleue, n'a pas pu les ramener. En soi, ce n'est pas réellement de ma faute.

\- Allez dire cela à leur famille, grogna Scarlett.

\- Si je comprends bien on ne peut pas mourir tant que nous sommes assez forts pour supporter la résurrection ou un truc du genre, reprit August.

\- Un _truc_ du genre, répéta la Nécromancienne d'un air dédaigneux. J'aurai voulu un autre destin pour ces jeunes gens, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'ils reviendraient dans votre monde et surtout qu'ils allaient en mourir... réellement. En revanche, j'ai jugé que vous étiez une bonne équipe, vous vous complétez et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps. Je suis sûre que vous réussirez… enfin nous verrons cela dès le premier palier.

\- Vous n'en savez rien, on pourrait très bien se faire tuer ! éructa August.

\- Peut-être, mais vous n'avez plus le choix hélas, je ne peux vous renvoyer, cela prendrait des jours et je n'en ai pas l'envie, tout simplement.

\- Forcément, grogna-t-il, excédé. Qui nous attend là-bas ? Au premier palier.

\- Le Neuvième Lieutenant.

\- Qui est ? s'impatiente Emma.

\- Alice. Mais ne vous fiez pas à son apparence de petite fille sage, prévint la Fée Noire munie de son éternel sourire avant de disparaître dans une fumée sombre.

\- Attendez ! Merde… cette… putain si je la retrouve je l'étripe, ragea Scarlett entre ses dents.

Emma plus pensive, baissa les yeux pour s'observer et toucha l'épée courte qu'elle avait à la taille. Elle portait la même tenue que sa magicienne, préférant un pantalon moulant agréable à porter, un pourpoint en cuir par-dessus un chemisier, des bottes hautes confortables et une cape bleu gris sur une de ses épaules. Elle prit entre ses doigts le pendentif magique autour de son cou, bijou qu'elle avait dégoté lors d'une prime et fit l'inventaire des petites sacoches autour de sa taille. Ces dernières renfermaient des potions et autres objets magiques. Elle possédait même une baguette ouvragée qui lui faisait penser à celle d'Hermione dans Harry Potter.

Le plus troublant était cette sensation étrange et nouvelle au fond d'elle. Les vibrations dans tout son corps qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant magique. Elle qui n'avait jamais été surprise par les tours de passe-passe des magiciens ne savait pas vraiment comment elle arrivait à reconnaître cette nouvelle force en elle. C'était chaleureux, apaisant tout comme enivrant.

\- Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda Scarlett qui regardait l'une de ses arbalètes sous toutes les coutures, perchées sur des cuissardes à talons hauts.

La tenue de son amie la couvrait bien moins qu'elle et lui offrait un décolleté provocant de par son bustier en cuir. Sa chevelure châtain foncé et dénouée s'échappait de la capuche qu'elle abaissa d'un geste vif d'une main gantée, l'une de ses arbalètes calée dans son dos. Emma remarqua que leur aspect avait légèrement changé, car si ses propres cheveux semblaient bien plus blonds qu'avant et lumineux, les iris de Scarlett prenaient parfois une lueur rouge sang.

\- Donc je suis la Chasseuse de Démon, reprit son amie après un long silence décochant par mégarde un carreau qui alla droit vers August.

Il l'arrêta avec une main d'un geste machinal et l'observa méticuleusement.

Ce dernier en revanche ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé, hormis peut-être une musculature plus imposante, une chevelure plus longue et une cicatrice sur la joue. Il était bien protégé dans une armure ouvragée, éclatante de lumière et de beauté. Elle semblait encombrante et peu maniable, mais protégeait chaque partie de son corps en dehors de sa tête. Il n'avait pas de casque, mais une couronne surmontée d'une pierre vraisemblablement magique. Dans son dos se trouvait une épée à deux mains, ainsi qu'un bouclier et lui aussi avait quelques sacoches ci et là. Les mouvements que faisait August étaient aussi fluides que lorsqu'il jouait via son ordinateur et cela n'en était que plus déroutant.

\- Je suis le Croisé, dit-il, pensif. Je crois que nous avons les mêmes capacités que nos héros.

Il prit son épée et se tourna vers un arbre puis se concentra. La lame large et imposante tournoya aisément entre ses mains pour venir couper d'un coup sec le tronc face à lui.

\- Vous avez vu ça ! s'exclama-t-il avec plus d'enthousiasme. C'est énorme ! Je sens même mes capacités magiques vibrer.

\- Si vous êtes vos personnages… alors je suis la Magicienne, murmura-t-elle après un regard pour ses amis.

Elle se concentra et bougea les mains comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie décrivant des formes qui lui était innées et créa ainsi une tornade électrique tout autour d'elle.

\- Wow ! En fait je crois qu'on a notre chance, lança Scarlett alors qu'Emma laissa la tornade s'estomper et se mit à jouer avec une boule de lumière. Si on a les mêmes aptitudes actives et passives, on est donc du même niveau que nos personnages. On est à plus du Level 80, on connait leurs techniques. On peut affronter les Neuf Lieutenants !

\- Tu as raison. On doit rejoindre le sommet et battre la Reine.

\- On le fera ensemble ou au moins l'un de nous y arrivera, mais je jure qu'on sortira indemne de ce cauchemar, scanda August en levant le poing devant lui.

Emma posa sa main sur celle d'August, imitée par Scarlett.

\- On essaye d'éviter de se faire tuer quand même j'ai pas envie qu'on nous découvre tous les trois morts au milieu de mon appartement, siffla Emma en s'avançant d'un pas décidé pour descendre la colline. Cela ferait franchement désordre.

.

.

 **Trois jours plus tard**

Emma poussa les portes imposantes et entra avec conviction. Elle était seule, elle était fatiguée et blessée par les derniers combats, les affrontements plus ardus les uns que les autres. Les Lieutenants étaient des adversaires coriaces et ses amis s'étaient sacrifiés plusieurs fois pour qu'elle arrive enfin au sommet.

Après s'être acharnée pendant trois jours, elle avait atteint la chambre de la Reine. Elle allait la rencontrer pour la première fois et se confronter à elle, même si le combat ne sera possiblement pas aisé.

Seul le son de ses pas brisait le silence de la salle plus lumineuse que les autres paliers. On parlait de chambre, mais il n'y avait ici qu'un trône dans une salle circulaire. Plus elle avançait, plus elle pouvait détailler la Reine assise dans son siège royal, plus ses pas diminuèrent et elle finit par s'arrêter. Le cœur erratique, elle ouvrit deux yeux ronds face à la beauté qu'elle découvrait enfin après cette incroyable ascension.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, voilà la valeureuse magicienne qui vient pour prendre mon cœur.

Elle resta bouche bée. Les yeux bruns qui s'étaient ancrés profondément aux siens la laissaient sans voix. Le sourire sournois étirant les lèvres pulpeuses et attirantes nouait son ventre. Elle était censée la tuer, prendre son cœur, mais soudainement elle eut envie de faire toute autre chose. De prendre son cœur d'une manière bien différente. Pourquoi la tuer ? Comment pouvait-elle être si malfaisante alors qu'elle se trouvait enfermée dans une tour ?

\- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Je ne sais comment tu t'y es prise, mais tu as combattu et vaincu mes Lieutenants. Cependant, si je dois avouer que tu as prouvé ta valeur, tu penses réellement que tu auras la force de prendre ma tête et ainsi remporter la victoire ? nargua la Reine se levant de son trône pour s'avancer d'un pas lent et chaloupé.

\- À vrai dire votre tête est bien mieux sur votre corps.

La Reine se stoppa et haussa un sourcil, tandis que la blonde l'observait scrupuleusement de la tête au pied. Sa tenue en cuir et tissus ne tarissait pas d'éloges. Son pantalon en cuir noir, ses cuissardes et son pourpoint bordeaux cintré dont les longs pans retombaient sur l'arrière et sur les côtés, lui donnaient véritablement l'allure d'une Reine, mais aussi d'une cavalière. Les yeux d'Emma tombèrent lourdement dans le décolleté attrayant et ses joues s'échauffèrent face au regard perçant et intrigué.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Que vous êtes bien plus belle si votre tête reste attachée à votre corps et qu'il serait donc bien dommage de les séparer.

La brune resta figée et silencieuse quelques instants avant de reprendre.

\- Que fais-tu ici si ce n'est pour me tuer ?

\- C'était mon but… je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à faire la rencontre d'une femme aussi… sublime et charismatique !

L'autre eut un hoquet de surprise et Emma se disait qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses pensées peu chastes ainsi que ses paroles. Elle était sûrement devenue folle.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la beauté ou le charisme…

\- Vous êtes… vous êtes carrément sexy et…

\- Bon sang plus un mot, soupira-t-elle.

Emma voulut parler, mais la Reine avait dû agir d'un signe rapide de la main car seul un souffle sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Voilà qu'après des mois sans une visite, je me retrouve face à une petite magicienne de pacotille et une espèce de fanatique perverse, ragea-t-elle, faisant les cent pas.

La blonde fronça les sourcils et tenta d'attirer l'attention de la Reine, faisant des gestes pour l'intimer de lui rendre la parole.

\- Et puis tu t'attendais à quoi ! Rugit la Reine soudainement, revenant vers elle pour la surmonter d'un regard menaçant. Une vieille aigrie perchée en haut de sa tour ? Une espèce de monstre ou de femme démoniaque ?

Surprise, la magicienne ouvrit la bouche, la referma et secoua la tête négativement de façon frénétique.

\- Alors, réponds-moi au lieu de me faire cet air ahuri !

Elle soupira d'un air désabusé et lui montra sa gorge.

\- Hum oui j'oubliais.

À peine le geste exécuté, Emma lâcha le petit cri qu'elle avait retenu et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, gênée face au haussement de sourcil de la Reine.

\- Bon maintenant dis moi, tu es là pour mon cœur oui ou non ? S'agaça la brune.

\- Oui… lâcha-t-elle d'une voix enrouée avant de se racler la gorge. Du moins je veux votre cœur, mais je n'ai pas envie de vous l'arracher.

\- J'ai du mal à suivre, soupira la Reine en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Tout d'abord je me présente, dit-elle en bombant presque le torse. Je me nomme Emma Swan, Magicienne et j'aimerais vous…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se transforma en torche humaine et se réveilla en sursaut, assise dans un des lits de l'église de Storybrooke. Ville où les héros finissaient une fois vaincus. En cet instant elle rejoignait le score de ses amis qui en étaient tous les deux à huit résurrections chacun.

\- Emma ! Tu es là !

Scarlett la regarda sous toutes les coutures pour voir si elle avait gardé la moindre blessure, tandis que la blonde l'observait l'air hagard.

\- La vache ! T'as réussi alors ? Tu as combattu la Reine ? demanda August debout devant son lit près d'une petite femme brune en retrait. Comment est-elle ? Raconte !

\- Cela a dû être traumatisant de vous retrouver seule avec elle, dit la Fée Bleue d'une voix calme.

\- Si le Premier Lieutenant ne m'avait pas eue, j'aurais pu t'aider. Bon sang, même avec les deux compagnons, on s'est fait avoir cette fois encore ! C'est vraiment bizarre comme expérience, j'ai encore du mal à me faire à ces résurrections. Apparemment on est vraiment plus résistant que les autres qui ont été coincés dans le jeu avant nous, expliqua Scarlett, surexcitée. Bon alors ce combat ?

Emma les observa tous les trois et devint rouge pivoine avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- C'était… elle était… merde… elle ne m'a même pas laissé finir ma phrase..., répondit-elle les yeux brillants. Elle m'a tuée d'un seul coup.

Scarlett et August échangèrent un regard contrit, alors que la magicienne retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller.

Elle s'attendait à tout, mais pas à être aussi vite mise hors jeu et encore moins à tomber sous le charme de la Méchante Reine.

* * *

 **Alors vous êtes partant pour avoir la suite ? :)**

 **En revanche, patience, elles ne vont pas se sauter dessus de suite... x) On sait toute qu'il est dur d'amadouer la Méchante Reine :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour :)**

 **Déjà merci pour ce super accueil ! Je suis ravie que cette petite fiction vous plaise et c'est pourquoi je poste un peu plus tôt (aussi parce que je ne pourrais pas forcément le jour de l'an...) E** **n espérant que cette suite vous plaise tout autant. Un petit cadeau pour la nouvelle année qui arrive à grand pas ! U** **n chapitre plus long qui permet de bien cerner l'environnement et certains personnages, je me suis parfois marré toute seule alors si je peux vous faire rire en retour c'est que j'ai atteins l'un de mes buts ^^**

 **Bien vu** Alice **c'est tout feu tout flamme entre elles, merci à toi et ravie que ça te plaise ;)** Ladypop **merci et en ce qui concerne Eden, la** **réécriture** **est en projet mais bien sûr beaucoup de chose vont devoir changer et faut-il que j'ose me lancer ^^** PinGuouine **je ne sais pas si tu as terminé mais tu as au moins la suite ^^ et ravie de te lire ! Pour ta question je connais Sword art Online et en effet j'y ai pensé après coup, tu n'es pas la seule à me parler de manga. En fait l'idée de base de cette fiction vient d'un petit yuri que j'ai lu "Mage and Demon Queen" crée par Color-ES (petite pub pour elle) :) Je m'en suis pas mal inspiré puisque j'avais commencé la lecture au même moment. En revanche les détails et l'idée du jeu vidéo viennent de mon imagination.** ElsyCiel **ta review m'a fait trop rire ! J'adore :) Faudra que tu me dises si cette fois encore tu veux la suite :p**

 **Merci encore, je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année !**

 **On retourne un peu dans le passé, avant la confrontation avec la Méchante Reine.** **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Trois jours plus tôt**

 **Jour 1**

 **Taverne de Storybrooke.**

\- Grand-mère ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, hurla presque Scarlett.

La Chasseuse venait d'arriver dans la Taverne suivie par Emma et August. Les trois amis revenaient de l'église après avoir essuyé leur première défaite face à une Alice particulièrement sanguinaire, un gamin agaçant et une Bête aux griffes acérées.

\- Oh ma chérie, comme je suis contente de te voir, j'ai des muffins tout chauds ! s'exclama joyeusement Granny derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Cette dernière détailla sa petite fille d'un regard perplexe avant de jeter un œil sur les deux autres.

\- Tu pourrais te couvrir un peu plus tout de même…

\- On nage en plein délire… murmura Emma.

À un moment pareil, Granny ne manquait pas de faire une remontrance, comme si leur présence en ce lieu semblait tout à fait normale.

\- Dites j'veux bien goûter à vos muffins madame, continua August en tendant la main vers le plat.

\- Pas touche ! intima la Chasseuse le frappant sur le dos de la main. Déjà je m'habille comme je veux ici et c'est quoi ce bordel, comment tu peux être enfermée dans un jeu alors que tu ne sais même pas te servir d'une télécommande ?

\- Ma chérie, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai près de 80 ans que je n'ai pas le droit de jouer aux jeux vidéo. Tu m'as parlé de ce jeu il y a une semaine et comme je m'ennuyais au club de bridge j'ai demandé à ton cousin de m'expliquer.

\- Alors là c'est trop fort, gloussa la blonde discrètement. Mamie geek est en ville…

August se joignit à elle dans un petit rire étouffé.

\- Arrêtez de rire vous deux, claqua Scarlett, exaspérée. Tu aurais pu me demander au lieu d'appeler Peter !

Granny haussa un sourcil avant de reprendre d'une voix amusée.

\- Tu n'as aucune patience pour m'expliquer les choses, dois-je te rappeler la fois où j'ai eu mon téléphone portable ? Il a failli finir par la fenêtre.

\- C'est vrai… mais côté jeu je pensais que tu étais plus… Bridge, mots croisés et Scrabble…

\- Oh j'en avais marre de toutes ces petites vieilles du club, soupira Granny. Et le Scrabble est d'un ennui… j'avais l'impression d'être en maison de retraite ! Il faut se mettre au goût du jour !

\- D'accord, d'accord… mais ça me surprend c'est tout… donc tu t'es fait avoir par Fiona toi aussi ?

\- Pas vraiment, j'avais un niveau bien trop bas pour l'ascension de la Tour, mais en revanche j'ai un niveau de cuisine très élevé. Enfin vous savez qu'on peut avoir des métiers en plus du combat ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Moi je suis forgeron, lança le Croisé.

\- J'ai choisi l'alchimie, continua la Magicienne.

\- Oui enfin va falloir te mettre au point, car tu as quand même confondu une potion de soin et une potion de flamme ardente…, rappela-t-il.

\- Elles ont la même couleur !

\- T'as craché du feu !

\- Ouais, mais j'ai refait le brushing du chat d'Alice.

\- Tu as fait enrager cette folle et tu as limite fini en morceaux…

\- Ok je le conçois… ce n'était pas agréable, frissonna-t-elle.

\- Bon vous arrêtez un peu tous les deux je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, réprimanda Scarlett. Grâce à ça on a su que le chat avait une grande importance et on a pu au moins avancer jusqu'au troisième palier.

\- Qu'as-tu comme métier, ma chérie ? demanda Granny avec un petit sourire.

\- J'ai choisi la fabrication de pièges et de poisons, mais ce n'est pas la question même s'ils nous serviront possiblement pour la suite... j'aimerais tout de même comprendre comment tu es arrivé ici. Ce n'est pas pour nos métiers que Fiona nous a fait venir.

\- En effet, mais les muffins de votre Grand-mère sont terriblement délicieux… je n'ai pas pu résister, interrompit une voix enjouée non loin deux.

Fiona était assise sur l'une des chaises hautes du bar et leur offrait son sourire charmeur habituel.

\- Vous l'avez coincée ici pour ses muffins ?

\- Cela ne me gêne pas et nourrir tous ces petits combattants est une occupation plus que plaisante. Cela leur donne du courage pour affronter les démons, les goules, trolls et autres bestioles de ce monde.

\- Non, mais je rêve ! s'emporta Scarlett, désabusée. Et comment vas-tu rentrer ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Fiona m'a prévenue, rassura Granny partageant un regard complice avec la brune assise un peu plus loin. Une fois la quête principale accomplie alors tous ceux qui viennent d'un autre monde rentrent chez eux. Le temps ici est différent d'après ce que m'a dit cette charmante jeune femme…

\- Charmante ? Tu l'as bien regardée ? siffla la Chasseuse de Démon, à fleur de peau.

\- Votre premier combat contre les Lieutenants ne s'est pas déroulés aussi bien que vous le pensiez au vu de votre humeur, nargua la nécromancienne avec un petit rire grave. Mais vous avez su voir où était la faiblesse d'Alice ainsi qu'atteindre le troisième palier en une fois. C'est un réel exploit. Seulement, pensez à vous rapprocher de certains compagnons, vous aurez bien plus de chance de rester ensemble, conseilla-t-elle avant de disparaître en emportant le plat de muffin.

\- Cette… elle m'exaspère !

\- Et elle a emporté les muffins, gémirent Emma et August d'une même voix.

\- Bande de goinfres !

\- Allez-vous asseoir à une table je vous apporte un repas les enfants.

Lasse, Scarlett suivit le mouvement et tous trois s'assirent sur des bancs près d'une table en bois. La Taverne était animée. Deux serveuses n'arrêtaient pas de faire les rotations entre le bar ou la cuisine et les clients. Certains bourrus, d'autres charmants, femme ou hommes, les combattants venaient de tous les horizons. Emma se demandait lesquels arrivaient de leur réalité et surtout depuis combien de temps ils étaient eux aussi piégés dans cette ville. Elle avait remarqué une recrudescence des disparitions en plus des trois décès, mais à l'échelle mondiale ce n'était guère alarmant.

En suivant des yeux le fourmillement dans la salle, ils étaient surpris de voir que les jeunes serveuses ne se laissaient pas faire et n'hésitaient pas à sortir les trouble-fêtes d'un coup de pied aux fesses bien senti. Ce monde leur était étrange, mais les humains ou non-humain comme les nains, les fées et même les quelques elfes qu'elle voyait, avaient semble-t-il les capacités de se défendre en plus de leurs métiers respectifs. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être dans un jeu, mais seulement dans la taverne d'une ville aux allures moyenâgeuse.

Emma observait ce petit monde avec intérêt jusqu'à repérer une jeune femme rousse avec des oreilles légèrement pointues. Cette dernière discutait avec un homme plutôt baraqué. Elle les reconnaissait comme faisant partie des compagnons du jeu que les joueurs pouvaient prendre pour des quêtes en solitaire. Les compagnons avaient pour chacun une spécialité et un métier qui les rendaient indépendants, voire bien plus utiles que certains joueurs inexpérimentés. Seulement, si en plus de leurs capacités liées à leur race ils étaient assez puissants, ils ne pouvaient évoluer qu'en leur compagnie et avaient un équipement assez rudimentaire.

Vraisemblablement, avec la recrudescence de héros, ceux-ci se retrouvaient sans emploi. L'avantage pour eux de prendre l'un des compagnons était qu'elle connaissait déjà leurs forces et leurs faiblesses contrairement aux Héros. Cependant, ils devaient bien choisir afin d'avoir deux ou trois compagnons comme complément et non comme des boulets aux chevilles. Un atout qui leur permettrait de connaître les Lieutenants après le troisième palier, si ce n'est les combattre plus facilement.

Les plats et des chopes de bière arrivèrent et sans attendre ils se jetèrent presque sur le tout.

Leur première résurrection avait été troublante, voire même éreintante, et ils avaient bien besoin d'un remontant. Ils ne souffraient pas lors de la mort surtout lorsqu'elle était expéditive comme l'avait été celle d'August. Arrêté par une boule explosive sournoisement placée dans son armure par l'ombre de Peter Pan. Malgré tout ce n'était pas le cas lors des combats ou chaque blessure était ancrée dans leur chair. La mort semblait douce après un combat acharné contre l'un des Lieutenants. Alors que la Magicienne avait fini avec un bras en moins et égorgée par le jeu de cartes d'Alice, la Chasseuse quant à elle n'avait pas voulu donner de détail sur l'attaque de la Bête qui l'avait éventrée d'un coup de patte.

Bien sûr la résurrection les ramenait auprès de la Fée Bleue comme si rien ne s'était passé, sans aucune marque et en parfaite santé. Parfaite, était un grand mot car leurs corps étaient encore endoloris. Et après un repas bien mérité, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps avant d'aller se reposer dans leurs chambres respectives, pour une nuit salvatrice.

S'ils étaient reposés pour leur seconde confrontation et qu'ils avaient remarqué par la suite qu'Alice n'avait pas du tout le même aspect que la nuit passé, ils mirent du temps à attraper le Chat de Cheshire. Ce dernier lui offrait un surplus de pouvoir et une protection non négligeable. Emma courrait après lui et tentait de l'immobiliser tandis qu'August et Scarlett occupaient la jeune fille blonde qui cette fois utilisait une paire de ciseaux géants. Contrariée par les gloussements du chat qui arrivait à éviter ses sorts et les quelques éclairs qu'elle lui envoyait, en disparaissant et apparaissant sans cesse, Emma se concentra en prenant baguette en main. D'un geste vif, elle réussi à le percuter de plein fouet pour le transformer en toque de sapeur canadien d'où dépassait sa queue aux rayures bicolores. Alice fut enfin déstabilisée et perdit la tête d'un coup d'épée d'August.

\- La pauvre a échappé à la Reine de Cœur, mais pas à mon coup dévastateur, siffla le Croisé fier de lui.

\- De toute façon ils se réincarnent après notre passage. Bon on s'occupe des gardes et on file au second palier, intima Emma.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et sortirent de la salle imposante pour déboucher sur des escaliers alors remplis de gardes en tous genres car en plus des soldats noirs de la Reine, il y avait encore quelques gardes rouges d'Alice et les enfants perdus du prochain Lieutenant. Cette ascension semblait plus aisée, néanmoins elle n'en était pas moins éreintante et c'est le souffle court qu'ils arrivèrent face à Peter Pan.

La première fois ils n'étaient pas préparés et de ce fait August avait servi de bouclier à Scarlett pour qu'elle puisse passer. Il avait combattu vaillamment avant de finir par être bernée par l'ombre du garnement. Cette fois Emma était avec eux et n'eut aucune peine à éradiquer l'ombre qui voletait autour d'eux pour les narguer. Une simple boule de lumière avait suffi, du moins fallait-il la toucher.

Le Croisé les protégeait avec son bouclier et parfois renvoyait les projectiles grâce à des coups de lame. Scarlett, quant à elle, pouvait l'atteindre avec ses arbalètes. Cependant, le vaurien disparut une nouvelle fois et sortit une flûte pour jouer un air mélodieux qui les empêcha d'agir et les dérouta. Emma réussit à bouger assez les lèvres pour envoyer un sort de silence. De justesse, elle écarta la trajectoire des projectiles à pointe pour les renvoyer. Et en un éclair, Scarlett courut vers le Croisé et bondit sur son bouclier mit en évidence. L'élan prit grâce à August lui permit de se rapprocher rapidement et de lancer une salve de poignards dans un saut aérien avant même que Peter Pan ne disparaisse à nouveau.

\- J'y crois pas, on l'a eu ! s'écria le Croisé en observant le cadavre à ses pieds. Tu fais moins le malin, espèce de sale mioche !

\- Au suivant maintenant ! J'en fais mon affaire, rugit la Chasseuse reprenant ses arbalètes.

Le Septième Lieutenant avait investi les lieux par une multitude de livres et d'étagères. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils remarquèrent une jeune femme brune élégante, aux formes graciles, assise avec une tasse de thé dans une main et un livre dans l'autre.

La veille le palier était habité par une Bête imposante. Prise par surprise, Scarlett n'avait pas eu le temps d'agir et avait été tuée d'un seul coup. Emma savait que son amie ne se laisserait pas surprendre cette fois, mais fut intriguée de ne pas voir la fameuse Bête et de pouvoir détailler leur adversaire, décontractée et sereine. La jeune femme était-elle une sorte de dompteuse, d'illusionniste qui contrôlait la bête que la chasseuse avait vue ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où se trouve la Bête que j'ai combattue ? demanda Scarlett, intriguée.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas combattue, ma chère, elle vous a tuée sans même que vous agissiez, siffla la brunette sans un regard.

La réponse désinvolte et le sourire en coin suffisant eurent le don de les énerver. Emma fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle sentait une étrange atmosphère. Elle croisa le regard de Scarlett tout en se disant que ce Lieutenant était particulier et cachait quelque chose de plus effrayant.

\- Oh et puisque vous le demandez, je me nomme Belle et vous devriez faire demi-tour avant que la Bête ne montre le bout de son nez.

\- Comme si j'allais tourner les talons, grogna Scarlett, plus sombrement. Et je déteste qu'on m'ignore.

Le nez de la petite brune se fronça alors que par excès de zèle, et pour attirer son attention, la Chasseuse avait tiré un carreau qui brisa avec justesse la tasse que leur adversaire avait en main. Un tir parfait qui ne lui laissa que l'anse entre deux doigts.

\- Ce n'est plus l'heure du thé, _ma chère_ , nargua fièrement la tireuse.

Ils restèrent pantois par le regard azur et profond qui se posa sur eux, tandis que la brune claqua son livre et se leva avec grâce. Seulement l'air furieux et le sourire carnassier qu'elle afficha soudainement ne pouvait les tromper.

\- C'était ma tasse préférée.

Les yeux auparavant bleus devinrent d'un jaune ocre. Les pupilles plus étroites, la carrure de plus en plus imposante, tout chez la charmante jeune femme changea dans plusieurs craquements sinistres pour ne laisser aux yeux des trois héros qu'une bête énorme, aux griffes et aux crocs acérés.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû l'énerver Scarlett…

\- J'avoue que même en étant pète-sec, elle était plus mignonne avant…

La Bête était lente dans ses déplacements, mais ses coups de pattes étaient tout aussi rapides que puissants et envoyèrent plusieurs fois le Croisé au tapis. Sa garde impénétrable, même par les sorts qui rebondissaient simplement sur le corps recouvert par une armure naturelle, commençait à fatiguer Emma tout comme Scarlett qui évitait ses coups par des pirouettes. À aucun moment ils n'arrivaient à la prendre de revers ou réellement atteindre son point faible qui semblait inexistant. De plus la Bête connaissait son environnement restreint et s'en servait. De deux poings sur le sol, elle fit trembler la pièce faisant tomber plusieurs étagères de livres et seule Scarlett réussit à rester debout grâce à un saut d'esquive. La Chasseuse fit appel à ses capacités magiques et se concentra pour éviter plus rapidement les coups de son assaillant. Ainsi, elle eut le temps de lui envoyer de la poussière dans les yeux et de préparer l'attaque qui envoya plusieurs carreaux droits vers la Bête.

Emma vit les carreaux passer à côté sans toucher l'espèce de monstre cornu et ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu rater une cible aussi imposante. Pourtant Scarlett resta stoïque dans une position d'attente et esquissait un faible sourire narquois face à l'animal qui préparait déjà une nouvelle attaque. La patte levée et en plein élan la Bête se stoppa dans son mouvement et s'écroula comme une masse sur le sol pour glisser jusqu'aux pieds de la Chasseuse. Et ce fut à cet instant que les deux autres virent les carreaux profondément plantés dans le dos de leur ennemie.

\- Coucher Médor, lança la Chasseuse devant les regards ébahis.

\- Dans le dos ? Ce n'est pas vraiment fairplay, ironisa Emma en dépoussiérant sa tenue.

\- Qui dit que je le suis, grogna Scarlett avant de lui sourire. En plus ils étaient empoisonnés, rajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Et si on allait rendre visite au Sixième Lieutenant maintenant ?

\- Je sens qu'on est en veine aujourd'hui ! s'exclama August les suivant de près.

Cependant, il ravala ses mots lorsqu'ils firent face à celle qui se présenta comme étant Elsa, la Reine des neiges dans le palais des glaces.

\- On se gèle les miches ici, claqua Emma face à la blonde longiligne.

La Reine les observait froidement dans sa robe blanche et turquoise, un sourire aussi sournois que les Lieutenants qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés.

\- À nous maintenant et nous allons vous botter les…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un glaçon de la taille d'une lance et tout aussi pointu la percuta de plein fouet. Elle entendit à peine les cris de ses amis et se réveilla en sursaut dans l'église de Storybrooke.

\- Merde, merde, merde ! On était bien parti ! Pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma gueule aussi !

La Fée Bleue l'observa interloquée avant de se ruer vers un autre lit. Elle vit apparaître August qui se redressa d'un bond et tapa du poing sur le matelas faisant sursauter la Fée.

\- Cette garce m'a eu avec ma propre épée. Elle m'a transformé en glaçon et démoli d'un seul coup !

La Fée se déplaça encore. Emma la suivait des yeux lorsqu'elle croisa quelques secondes plus tard le regard déconfit de Scarlett.

\- Elle t'a eu comment ?

\- Je me suis fait balader, secouer dans tous les sens avant d'être écrasée par un troll de glace géant.

\- Outch, soufflèrent les deux autres en même temps.

\- Ouais… c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et pour le coup je n'ai même pas réussi à l'atteindre. Elle est forte…

\- Elle a forcément une faiblesse.

Emma se mit à réfléchir quelques minutes puis redressa le regard vers ses acolytes.

\- Je me dis qu'on devrait peut-être suivre le conseil de Fiona et prendre des compagnons qui nous compléteront. J'en ai vu deux à la taverne, je crois que c'est l'enchanteresse elfique de la forêt de Mirkwood et le templier d'Avalon.

\- Un cerveau et des muscles en plus ce ne serait pas de refus en effet, opina August. Il me semble que le templier d'Avalon renforce nos armes et armures, et l'enchanteresse elfique a des notions de soin. Par contre, je dois me retrouver une épée à deux mains.

\- On va faire un tour au marché, trouver les compagnons et on y retourne avant la nuit !

\- Évitons la version cauchemardesque d'Alice, soupira Scarlett.

.

.

 **Jour 5**

 **Bibliothèque de Storybrooke**

La Fée Verte nommée également Tink posa une pile de livres sur la table en face d'Emma et se frotta les mains.

\- C'est tout ce qu'on a en matière de magie et de combat. Je retourne à ma boutique alors si vous avez besoin d'un ingrédient, d'un sort ou de la poudre de fée, n'hésitez pas à passer. Vous devriez aussi aller voir Grincheux pour faire réparer vos armures ou rafistoler votre tenue.

\- Merci Tink, on passera sûrement un peu plus tard, informa la blonde avant de distribuer les différents livres à August et Scarlett de chaque côté d'elle.

Cela faisait environs cinq jours qu'ils étaient dans ce monde et qu'ils commençaient désormais à s'adapter à leur environnement pour ainsi faire appel à toute l'aide dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin. Elle passa quelques livres aussi aux deux compagnons qu'ils avaient trouvés dans la taverne le lendemain de leur arrivée. Anna et Arthur faisaient partis de ce monde, mais Emma fut surprise d'apprendre que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient ou rencontraient des héros venant d'une autre dimension que la leur.

\- Bon et on cherche quoi dans ces livres poussiéreux, demanda Anna, l'enchanteresse et la tête pensante du groupe.

\- Des sorts, des formules qui nous permettraient de vaincre les Lieutenants plus rapidement, de gagner en vitesse ou en force. Ils nous affaiblissent, nous déciment parfois trop vite même si grâce à vous j'ai réussi à arriver au sommet, répondit Emma.

\- Pas besoin de lire, Merlin peut nous apprendre quelques tours… hormis pour battre la Reine. Là tu dois te débrouiller seule pour le moment.

\- C'est vrai que l'enchanteur est un atout, je n'y pense pas toujours puisqu'il reste souvent enfermé dans son observatoire... Pour ce qui est de la Reine il faudrait comprendre ses techniques, ses sorts et trouver son point faible.

\- Tu es la seule à pouvoir la décrypter… seulement avec notre dernière ascension ça fait quand même trois fois que tu arrives au sommet et que tu te fais rétamer, intervint Arthur, le Templier. C'est un exploit sachant que le dernier qui a réussi n'a pas voulu retenter l'expérience, mais tu n'arrives toujours pas à comprendre son schéma magique.

\- Parce qu'elle me tue bien trop vite ! J'ai amélioré mes résistances alors ce n'est pas normal… ça m'agace...

\- Dis plutôt que ce qui t'énerve c'est qu'elle ne te laisse même le temps de discuter. Et surtout les deux derniers râteaux qu'elle t'a foutu en te jetant par la fenêtre et en te faisant littéralement exploser, murmura August dans son oreille avant de se faire écraser le pied, vulnérable sans sa botte en acier.

\- Je dois dire à nos chers compagnons que tu t'es découvert un penchant pour les tentacules de la Quatrième Lieutenant ?

Les deux amis d'enfance s'échangèrent un regard électrique en fronçant les sourcils avant d'étouffer un rire.

\- Et si on faisait une récap' des Lieutenants et de ce qu'on sait sur eux. On est mort assez souvent pour cerner leurs techniques et leurs points forts, proposa Scarlett en feuilletant un livre. Sachant qu'eux aussi commencent à nous connaître et tentent parfois des approches différentes.

\- Tu as raison on va commencer par là. Alors au premier palier on a Alice, Neuvième Lieutenant, ainsi que son chat. Son aspect change en fonction de la journée, elle fait petite fille innocente le jour, mais n'en reste pas moins une vraie terreur. Elle se défend bien avec sa paire de ciseaux géants qui lui sert aussi de bouclier. La nuit c'est un vrai cauchemar et on a pu le constater le jour de notre arrivée, ses forces sont décuplées tout comme celles de son chat. Elle combat avec un hachoir et des cartes qu'elle balance comme des shurikens. Elle reste rapide et imprévisible en tout temps.

\- Il faut l'attaquer de jour, c'est obligatoire, intervint Anna. Son chat est sa faiblesse, car leurs cœurs sont liés. On attrape le Chat de Cheshire ou du moins on le tue et Alice meurt avec lui.

\- On peut aussi le blesser et cela la déstabilise. Ensuite il y a Peter Pan, Huitième Lieutenant. Il est toujours accompagné de son ombre qui a une conscience propre et le protège. Il est malin, se téléporte d'un point à un autre et c'est un gamin agaçant. Une vraie tête à claques qui se sert d'un lance-pierre pour envoyer des projectiles explosifs, à pointes ou empoisonnés. Il devient dangereux lorsqu'il joue de sa flûte, car la mélodie nous ralentit voire nous paralyse.

\- Pour lui faut déjà s'occuper de l'ombre, ensuite de la flûte et on le finit à coup de pied au cul, lança August en frappant du poing sur la table. Mon bouclier et même mon épée parent ou renvois bien ses attaques et si on l'attrape il est vulnérable…

\- Faut-il arriver à le chopper, rappela Emma. Avec Scarlett vous faites un bon duo. Puisqu'il est souvent à distance, l'attaque avec l'arbalète ou les couteaux le touche aisément et August ton bouclier est une bonne protection, mais le principal c'est que j'envoie mon sort de silence, ou que l'on brise sa flûte en premier pour éviter qu'il nous affaiblisse, corrigea-t-elle. L'ombre je peux facilement l'avoir.

Elle réfléchit et prit ses notes devant elle.

\- Au palier suivant on a Belle, le Septième Lieutenant. Intelligente et stratégique, elle reste assez faible lorsqu'elle est humaine, mais c'est une fois transformée en Bête que sa force et sa résistance sont supérieures.

\- Hum oui, mais même en humaine elle n'en reste pas moins surprenante, elle joue encore sur cet aspect pour nous surprendre… en Bête elle est assez lente, mais ses attaques sont dévastatrices et sa garde infranchissable. Il faut arriver à la déstabiliser et la prendre par surprise, compléta le Templier.

\- La surprise c'est mon rayon Arthy, lança la Chasseuse de Démon provoquant un grognement indigné au surnom utilisé.

\- Je te laisse gérer Scarlett, concéda Emma. En Sixième Lieutenant nous avons Elsa, la Reine des Neiges.

\- Elle, je m'en charge, rugit soudainement Anna. J'en ai ras le pompon qu'elle me transforme en glaçon ou me lance des piques à glace aux fesses. Je vais prendre une triple d'ose d'anti-froid, une ceinture de résistance à la glace, un sort d'amure et je me la fais !

\- Ok, on sera là pour faire diversion dans ce cas jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse passer. Le tout est d'éviter ses projectiles et de s'occuper des monstres qu'elle crée. Elle est puissante, mais c'est l'atmosphère dans laquelle elle évolue qui reste dangereuse, car la température y est très basse, reprit Emma.

\- Tu es quand même sa cible favorite, Anna, pointa Scarlett.

\- Je crois que la Reine des Neiges à un faible pour notre petite elfe, taquina Emma en haussant les sourcils plusieurs fois.

\- Qui aime bien, châtie bien, ajouta August avec un petit rire.

\- Ouais bah elle pourrait montrer son affection autrement ! Elle est vulnérable au feu alors je devrais pouvoir enchanter vos armes comme la dernière fois. Vous allez voir que je vais la chauffer moi la frigide, cingla l'enchanteresse.

La Magicienne étouffa un rire tout en reprenant.

\- Le Cinquième Lieutenant n'est autre que Fiona, la Fée Noire mais aussi la Nécromancienne, un double rôle qui la rend terriblement dangereuse…

\- Et badass, rajouta Scarlett dans un marmonnement contrit.

\- Oui, répondit Emma dans ses pensées. Enfin non… enfin si… bref ce n'est pas la question elle nous teste, nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs grâce à ses illusions, mais aussi ses invocations en tout genre. Allant du troll au géant en passant par le mort-vivant.

\- Une vraie ménagerie, soupira le Templier.

\- En tant que Fée elle possède une baguette assez puissante, reprit la Magicienne. Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'elle nous laisse passer et depuis quelques temps elle nous retape un peu avec un élixir. On se demande si elle ne cherche pas quelque chose de plus personnel en nous aidant. Faudra peut-être élucider ce fait plus tard pour éviter qu'elle nous mette un couteau dans le dos. Après tout c'est à cause d'elle qu'on est coincée ici… elle est fourbe.

\- Et manipulatrice, rajouta Arthur.

Il se balança sur sa chaise pour rester sur deux pieds, avant de croiser ses bottes sur la table.

\- À surveiller. Jusque là on arrive la plupart du temps à rester ensemble mais ensuite on entre dans le quatuor infernal. Ursula est le Quatrième Lieutenant et son palier est rempli d'eau. L'électricité aurait pu être sa faiblesse, mais au contraire elle s'en sert et nous a déjà grillé une fois. Elle utilise un trident qu'elle peut envoyer et facilement récupérer par attraction magique, mais ne se déplace pas beaucoup sauf lorsqu'elle est dans son espèce de bassin…

\- Je dirais plutôt une énorme pataugeoire pour poulpe, commenta Scarlett.

\- Ouais bah elle m'a noyé deux fois dedans quand même, râla August. Ses tentacules sont résistants face à la plupart des armes hormis ma nouvelle épée, seulement elles repoussent comme les têtes de la fameuse Hydre d'Hercule. Un vrai démon cette femme.

\- Sa seule faiblesse est le coquillage qui est incrusté sur son buste. Par contre, il est difficile d'accès, continua Emma. On doit impérativement continuer à se protéger contre l'électricité et augmenter notre vitesse d'esquive.

\- La dernière fois que vous êtes arrivés à passer Scarlett, August et toi, j'ai réussi à l'atteindre grâce au renfort d'Anna qui a enchanté mes bottes pour me balancer comme un projectile, rappela Arthur. Ma lance s'est brisée et j'ai fini par mourir noyé, mais je l'ai eu.

\- Hum on garde cette méthode si on en trouve pas une autre. Anna ou moi on devrait pouvoir t'aider, mais tu devrais te trouver une lance qui fait plus de dégât et surtout rester en vie, songea-t-elle notant ses idées dans un gros livre aux pages blanches. Après arrive le Troisième Lieutenant, Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Lui je le supporte pas, vociféra Anna. C'est un magouilleur et son rire m'horripile. Il est puissant, il n'y a que toi qui arrives à le battre.

\- En tant qu'enchanteresse tu m'aides bien. Du moins quand tu arrives jusque-là. Mais en effet il semblerait que seuls les Mages ou certaines capacités magiques arrivent à le battre. Il faut anticiper ses actions et être plus rapide, rusé et perfide que lui, ce qui n'est pas aisé…

\- Il n'a pas de réel atout, il se sert de ceux des autres avant lui ce qui le rend puissant mais pas surprenant, ajouta Arthur. Le truc c'est qu'on doit arriver au minium à trois face à lui.

\- Ce qui reste assez compliqué, mais pas insurmontable puisque nous y sommes déjà arrivés. Certaines tactiques ne marchent qu'une fois avec lui, toutefois j'ai remarqué qu'on réussissait à l'avoir en jouant sur l'effet de surprise...

\- En somme, il faut arriver à faire l'ascension tout en te préservant un maximum pour que tu puisses faire face à Regina, conclut Scarlett.

\- La combattre est une chose, mais il faut surtout que je me protège contre ses attaques ou que je trouve un moyen de les éviter, rétorqua-t-elle, échangeant un petit sourire de connivence.

Anna et Arthur n'étaient pas dans la confidence et elle se sentait parfois coupable de les avoir embarqués dans cette histoire sans leur avoir donné ses réelles intentions. Elle était intimement convaincue qu'il y avait une autre solution pour terminer la quête principale. Tuer la Reine n'apporterait rien de bon, et elle n'en avait aucunement l'envie ni même les capacités.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait se limiter à une ascension par jour afin de reprendre des forces, reprit-elle. Après le lutin on a le Deuxième Lieutenant, Maléfique.

\- Un satané dragon ! éructa August. Elle m'a bouffé une fois cette diablesse. Quand ce n'est pas Ursula qui me noie c'est elle qui me croque…

\- J'ai fait mieux, elle m'a brûlé vif deux fois, rétorqua Arthur d'une voix lasse.

\- Les gars je vous bats elle m'a écrasée trois fois ! sortit Anna à son tour, presque fière d'elle.

\- Ah ouais là tu nous bats, acquiescèrent les deux autres dans des onomatopées similaires, opinant plusieurs fois du chef.

\- On n'est pas là pour compter les points et faire un concours, sinon on n'a pas fini ! Fustigea Emma.

\- Moi je l'aime bien Mal' elle me fait triper et elle a la classe, intervint la Chasseuse. Franchement, on sait tous qu'elle s'amuse. Après nous avoir testé, elle laisse passer au moins deux personnes depuis notre première confrontation et même si pour le moment cela a souvent été moi, tu es toujours dans le lot Em'. Sans cette faveur je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse la vaincre…

\- C'est assez étrange… dernièrement j'ai échangé quelques mots avec elle et j'ai appris que c'était la meilleure amie de Regina, avisa Emma, pensive.

\- Si faut, elle te laisse passer pour l'emmerder.

\- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle a compris que j'allais me faire tuer dans tous les cas de figure, mais si on ne peut pas la vaincre l'enchantement d'Anna avait bien marché, bien que cela ne dure que quelques secondes.

\- Juste le temps qu'elle tombe sur moi, c'est un enchantement complexe et j'ai l'impression que quoique je fasse je n'arrive jamais à l'éviter. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle de se faire écraser par plus de quatre tonnes de muscles.

\- Faute de gloire, tu es destinée à te faire aplatir par un dragon, se moqua Arthur avant de tomber en arrière pour se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air.

\- Oups mon pied a ripé… désolée, ironisa la rousse avec un clin d'œil.

\- Bon on finit par Zelena, le Premier Lieutenant qui est aussi la demi-sœur de Regina, reprit la Magicienne en soupirant tandis qu'Arthur se remettait sur sa chaise.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Elle me l'a dit la dernière fois.

\- C'est moi où tu tapes la discute avec eux ? Remarqua le Croisé.

\- Si je prends en compte Fiona, je discute avec trois Lieutenant sur neuf… ce n'est pas énorme...

\- Quatre il y a Belle aussi, mais il est vrai qu'elle discute plus avec moi depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de dire qu'elle était à croquer en étant humaine… songea Scarlett, un doigt sur le menton et les yeux en l'air. Discuter et un bien grand mot, je dirais plutôt qu'elle me drague, marmonna-t-elle pour finir.

\- En même temps, ce serait un peu glauque d'être physiquement attiré par un monstre de deux mètres, qui a des crocs surdimensionnés et se trouve être aussi poilu qu'un ours..., lâcha Anna.

\- Je me disais aussi que le conte de la Belle et la Bête était bizarre.

\- Ce n'est pas son physique qu'elle aime, mais l'intérieur, s'impatiente la blonde qui avait encore été coupée.

\- Hum tu en sais quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Taquina Scarlett. Sauf que pour le coup c'est le physique qui te fait fantas...

L'ancienne serveuse ne put continuer tandis que les ongles courts d'Emma s'étaient enfoncés dans sa cuisse.

\- Et si on en revenait à Zelena ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sournois. Parce que si elle me laisse passer c'est qu'elle sait, comme Maléfique, que je vais être vaincue par Regina.

\- Ils ont une façon un peu bizarre de protéger leur Reine, siffla Arthur, pensif. Je me dis qu'au moins l'un de nous doit te protéger jusqu'à Maléfique, mais après tu passes sans problème…

\- C'est une idée, mais je commence à croire comme toi Scarlett que certains se sont ligués pour l'embêter, ajouta Anna, amusée. Ils sont enfermés dans une tour alors cela rajoute un peu de piquant.

\- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à tenter l'ascension et je n'ai jamais entendu que les autres avaient des traitements de faveur… nous ne sommes pas là depuis longtemps donc c'est d'autant plus bizarre, songea Emma. Zelena ne laisse passer que moi. Si l'un de vous arrive, soit elle le transforme en singe et s'amuse avant de le dégommer, soit elle le tue directement d'un maléfice…

\- Je préfère quand elle me tue directement, grogna Scarlett.

\- En tout cas, je n'arrive pas trop à la cerner tout comme Maléfique.

\- Tu peux tous les mettre dans le même panier… ils ne sont pas communs comme sorciers et démons.

\- Au final tu vas voir que tu vas sympathiser avec tous ses Lieutenants, souffla August avec un petit rire.

.

.

 **Pendant ce temps**

 **La Tour Sombre, conseil des Lieutenants de la Reine Regina.**

C'était la troisième fois qu'elle tuait la Magicienne et elle venait de réaliser que cette horripilante jeune femme ne ressentait aucune once de peur à son égard. Ce qui était frustrant et horriblement agaçant.

\- Si je vous ai réunis ce soir c'est pour vous parler d'un cas particulier.

\- Je présume que nous allons parler du petit groupe qui vient assez souvent ses jours-ci, lança nonchalamment Zelena. Je ne sais pas vous, mais du peu que j'en ai vu je commence à les apprécier, surtout la petite blonde.

La plupart des Lieutenants acquiescèrent dans des marmonnements pensifs qu'elle trouva insupportables. Depuis quand appréciaient-ils ces fichus Héros ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre lorsque la voix douce de Belle retentit.

\- Moi j'aime bien la Chasseuse, elle se défend bien et fait de sacrées acrobaties, elle doit valoir le coup au lit…

\- Belle tu as beau avoir l'allure d'une sainte ni touche tu es vraiment une obsédée, soupira Zelena.

\- Soit on les tue, soit c'est eux alors quand il y a un beau lot, je ne me prive pas pour fantasmer puis après tout je ne suis pas la seule ! Elsa se fait un plaisir de s'en prendre à la petite enchanteresse et Ursula adore son Croisé.

\- Bon d'accord on a tous nos chouchous et alors ?

\- Bah elle m'a dit que j'étais à croquer… termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

Regina avait les yeux ronds et écoutait leur joute verbale d'un air désabusé. Elle serra la mâchoire puis souffla lentement pour rester sereine et surtout éviter de tuer l'un de ses Lieutenants.

\- C'est parce qu'elle ne te connait pas. Je doute qu'elle te trouve « à cro-quer » lorsque tu te transformes en énorme boule de poil baveuse.

\- Hey je ne bave pas, se défendit la brunette. T'es juste jalouse ! Regarde-toi… tu deviens verte !

\- Jalouse, moi ? gloussa la rousse, indignée. Je suis presque toujours verte ! C'est une réaction cutanée lorsque tu es dans la même pièce que moi, espèce de...

\- Silence ! ordonna la Reine, faisant sursauter Belle. Vous me cassez les oreilles ! Dois-je vous rappeler, si ce n'est pas encore bien clair depuis le temps, que vous avez été choisi comme Lieutenant pour une raison bien précise, fustigea Regina en frappant la table de ses deux mains. Vous n'êtes pas là pour les apprécier, mais empêcher ces stupides Héros d'arriver jusqu'à mes appartements, cela se passait très bien jusqu'à ce que cette Emma Swan s'entête encore et encore à faire l'ascension. Cela fait trois fois que je la tue en à peine trois jours consécutifs et j'en viens à me demander si vous ne l'aidez pas à réussir cet exploit !

\- Elle a de très bons compagnons, tenta Peter Pan d'une voix timide.

\- Ses compagnons ne passent jamais mes portes contrairement à elle.

Elle se redressa et croisa les bras avant de reprendre d'un regard accusateur.

-J'ai observé ses statistiques. Elle a un très bon niveau de magie et une bonne condition physique. Elle semble aussi très agile et pour une mage, elle reste plutôt bonne au combat rapproché, mais, compagnons ou pas, elle ne devrait pas arriver à tous vous battre trois fois de suite !

\- Ce sont des acharnés. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas la première à réussir, lança sa demi-sœur d'un ton nonchalant. Avant elle il y a eu le Chasseur...

\- Cela date de plusieurs années et il avait réussi à trouver la pierre de rappel ! Malgré cela, je me demande encore comment il a fait pour venir jusqu'à moi, songea Regina à voix haute. A croire qu'il avait les plans de la Tour et connaissait des passages secrets.

\- Je peux te dire que ce n'était pas nous, il avait de bonnes techniques et en plus d'avoir la pierre il pouvait s'adapter à tous les environnements. D'ailleurs j'y pense, mais cette babiole est perdue depuis que tu l'as transformé en loup domestique…

Un geignement se fit entendre dans la pièce et tous se tournèrent vers le loup au pelage sombre et soyeux. Il se leva et se secoua dans un coin pour ensuite s'étirer et bâiller avant de venir au pied de la Reine.

\- Il est d'une compagnie agréable, dit-elle en caressant la tête de l'animal aux yeux bleus.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui l'a enterré quelque part, fulmina Zelena d'un air dégouté. Oh, mais j'y pense le dernier en date était Robert… Roby…

\- Robin de Locksley ! Ne m'en parle pas de celui-là ! Une espèce de brigand qui se servait d'un pendentif de dissimulation. Ses neuf compagnons vous ont accaparés alors qu'il se faufilait en douce, mais bien que cela peut paraître malin il n'avait aucune résistance. Ce qui veut dire que vous vous êtes laissés duper !

\- Oh il avait tout de même un arc…, se défendit Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Un arc magique que j'ai utilisé pour nourrir mon feu de cheminée ! Il n'empêche que je l'ai tellement effrayé qu'il n'est pas revenu, lui !

\- Vous vous êtes plutôt défoulée, Majesté, même la Fée Bleue a eu du mal à récupérer tous les morceaux, railla-t-il un sourire sadique plaqué sur son visage reptilien.

\- J'étais légèrement… irritée, dit-elle en le fusillant du regard. Tu ne vas pas me dire que toi aussi tu apprécies cette Magicienne.

\- Elle a beaucoup de potentiel et m'a plusieurs fois vaincu avec des tactiques bien différentes, dit-il en haussant les épaules l'air de rien. Elle est intelligente et dégourdie. Je dirais même que cette jeune femme, ainsi que ses compagnons ont de la ressource.

\- Je trouve qu'ils se complètent assez bien, souleva Alice d'une voix douce.

\- Ils sont ingénieux, rajouta Ursula d'une voix calme.

-Terriblement têtus et attachant, compléta Elsa, pensivement.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour palabrer sur leurs qualités. Alors, maintenant dites-moi qui l'aide qu'on en finisse.

Le silence se posa comme un voile sur la pièce et elle remarqua alors le comportement bien immature de ses Lieutenants. Belle observait soudainement ses ongles avec attention pendant qu'Alice était en pleine dégustation d'un gâteau en pâte d'amande tout en se balançant sur sa chaise, son chat ronronnant sur ses genoux. Non loin d'elle, Peter Pan jouait à pierre-papier-ciseau avec son ombre.

Fiona remettait les plumes de son col en place face à Ursula en pleine séance de bullage les yeux dans le vague. Elsa s'amusait avec son bonhomme de neige miniature et Maléfique caressait paresseusement son corbeau perché sur son épaule. Pour finir les deux qu'elle pensait être les plus sérieux, regardaient totalement ailleurs.

\- Mais pourquoi ai-je une telle bande de bras cassés comme protecteur, soupira-t-elle en se massant les tempes. MAL !

Elsa sursauta aux côtés de la sorcière et écrasa son bonhomme de neige dans le geste pour afficher un air passablement irrité, tandis que la dénommée leva un regard serein vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aides ?

\- Je lui laisse sa chance. Elle est capable de me battre, si elle s'y met vraiment.

\- C'est pas vrai, souffla la brune. Est-ce que c'est toi qui, on ne sait comment, m'as ramené cette mage agaçante ? Je sais qu'elle ne vient pas de notre monde et vous ne pouvez le nier !

\- Alors là chérie ce n'est pas de mon fait.

\- Zelena !

La rousse qui jouait de ses doigts sur la table, sursauta à son tour et la regarda d'un air condescendant.

\- Il est de coutume que j'adore te rendre la vie impossible, mais je n'y suis pour rien Sis. En revanche tu devrais peut-être voir du côté de Fiona qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis le début de la réunion.

La dénommée fusilla la rousse du regard tandis que celle-ci lui envoyait un baiser aérien.

\- Fiona ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt, réalisa-t-elle. Tu es la seule à pouvoir quitter la tour et même notre monde !

\- En effet Regina, la faute repose entièrement sur moi.

\- Tu ne cherches même pas à démentir, soupira la Reine, perplexe.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? C'est de ma faute et j'en assumerais les conséquence alors ne les blâmez pas trop, reprit la Fée Noire. J'ai demandé à Zelena et Maléfique de la tester et de la laisser passer si elle en valait le coup. Elles l'épuisent, mais ne la tuent pas et les autres font bien ce qu'ils veulent. Mais dans tous les cas il n'y aucun risque pour vous…

\- Vous avez une façon bien étrange de me protéger…, grogna-t-elle dans un murmure. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi la laissez-vous passer ?

\- Parce qu'elle est débrouillarde et de nature entêtée, répondit sereinement la Fée. J'ai attendu de voir son potentiel, mais vous vous lamentiez depuis des mois que plus personne ne venait et que vous vous ennuyiez alors je vous ai trouvé une distraction à la hauteur et, qui plus est, se trouve être très charmante.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir sur le dos une mage qui me harcèle tous les jours ! hurla la Reine, excédée.

\- Ah je note que tu n'as pas démenti sur le fait qu'elle était charmante, murmura Zelena s'attirant un furtif regard en coin, tranchant.

\- Voyons, vous devriez en profiter. Pour une fois qu'un aventurier ne souhaite pas vraiment vous tuer, continua la Fée Noire. Moi-même je ne savais pas qu'elle réagirait ainsi, mais j'ai pris ce risque. Laissez-lui une chance de s'exprimer et de vous connaître.

\- Mais je n'ai aucune envie de m'acoquiner avec elle !

\- Oh aller Regina. Fiona a raison, cela ne coûte rien, intervint la Première Lieutenant. Après tout dès qu'elle t'agace tu n'as qu'à la tuer et si elle est si têtue elle reviendra.

\- C'est bien ça le problème, grogna-t-elle une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son front. Je n'ai encore aucun moyen de m'en débarrasser et je sens qu'elle va revenir. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi elle agit ainsi...

\- Si tu veux comprendre, attends un peu avant de la tuer, au moins de savoir ce qu'elle a à te dire, ajouta Maléfique d'une voix plus tendre.

Elle leur intima de regagner leurs paliers respectifs puisque des aventuriers se préparaient à faire l'ascension de nuit. Les cheveux d'Alice passèrent de blonds à bruns et elle songea qu'au moins l'une d'entre eux allait s'amuser. Le regard sombre, elle se demandait à quel moment certains de ses Lieutenants avaient arrêté d'être aussi machiavéliques qu'elle.

Elle soupira et regagna ses appartements pour se poster à sa fenêtre, les bras croisés. Le monde enchanté s'étalait à perte de vue sous un ciel étoilé et la ville de Storybrooke semblait bien petite avec toutes ses lumières. Elle était enfermée dans cette tour depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne voyait plus les jours passer, tandis qu'elle attendait son funeste destin. Si la plupart des aventuriers pensaient libérer le monde enchanté de sa fureur et de cette spirale infernale, aucun ne se doutait que la vraie prisonnière c'était elle.

.

.

 **Jour 8**

 **La Tour Sombre, salle du trône.**

\- Hum… vraisemblablement personne ne viendra aujourd'hui, murmura Regina les yeux rivés vers des contrées éloignées et encore quelque peu ensoleillées qu'elle aimerait fouler du pied.

Autour de la tour tout était obscur et sans vie. Elle s'accouda au chambranle de la fenêtre et soupira en fermant les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une magie qu'elle connaissait désormais par cœur. Emma était revenue deux fois depuis le conseil des Lieutenants, à des heures aléatoires, mais jamais la nuit. Le dernier combat avait fini par la promesse qu'elle reviendrait encore et encore. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi la blonde s'entêtait à ce point. Il est vrai qu'elle ne lui avait pas donnée la chance de s'exprimer. Elle avait expulsé et incendié cette tête de mule, quand elle n'avait pas fini par l'assommer à coup de marteau ou l'écraser sous un pan de mur. Et cela ne suffisait pas, puisqu'elle était une nouvelle fois arrivée jusqu'à la salle du trône. Elle se demandait si elle ne devrait pas l'enfermer dans l'un de ses cachots à vie, la torturer comme elle avait pu le faire avec Robin ou la transformer, elle aussi, en un animal domestique.

 _Pourquoi pas une panthère_ … Non, elle avait assez d'un loup qui se prélassait dans la tour toute la journée et pour ce qui était de Robin elle avait perdu son sang froid. Même si c'était la première fois, c'était une fois de trop.

Lasse, elle se tourna pour faire face à cet air déterminé qu'elle voyait chaque jour.

\- Anti-feu, anti-explosion, barrière magique et potion de renfort d'armure, de vitesse et de force, cette fois vous n'allez pas me rembarrer d'un claquement de doigts et vous allez m'écouter.

Elle étouffa un rire sarcastique qui laissa Emma pantoise et lui fit perdre son entrain, pour qu'une gêne soudaine apparaisse. Regina reprit son air autoritaire et plongea un regard profond dans les émeraudes qui n'en menaient pas large.

\- Et bien vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Q-quoi ?

\- Ne me fait pas changer d'avis, menaça-t-elle une boule noire et bleue dans la paume de sa main.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu ce genre de magie… cela forme un trou noir qui nous réduit en miettes c'est ça ?

\- Je m'impatiente.

\- Oui… je… bon je ne veux pas vous tuer même si c'est censé être le seul moyen pour moi de rentrer chez moi.

Regina haussa un sourcil et referma sa main, croisant ses bras à nouveau.

\- Voilà cela parait fou, mais je… je vous aime bien malgré votre notoriété et votre côté… « Méchante sadique », avoua la blonde en accentuant ses termes par des crochets mimés avec ses doigts.

Cette dernière resta silencieuse quelques instants, les yeux au sol. Elle se passa une main sur la nuque avant de relever le regard.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de vous aider, car j'ai compris depuis quelques jours que vous êtes bien plus prisonnière de cette tour que n'importe qui dans ce monde.

\- Donc toi, petite magicienne que tu es, tu veux m'aider ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle montrant un air renfrogné causé par son sarcasme.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Je… j'ai des pistes pour vous libérer, mais je fais encore quelques recherches…

Elle réfléchissait les yeux rivés dans les perles claires de la jeune femme et se permit de la détailler plus consciencieusement qu'elle ne le faisait habituellement. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un sans réellement savoir qui et elle ne pouvait nier qu'Emma Swan était charmante, même attirante avec ces grands yeux bleus verts captivants et son air à la fois sauvage et angélique. Néanmoins, cette situation nouvelle lui paraissait totalement stupide et folle.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

La question laissa l'autre aussi hébétée qu'un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Oh hum bah dans un premier temps… vu que je n'ai pas trop avancé dans mes recherches et après tous mes efforts pour venir jusqu'à vous... je me disais que je pouvais au moins avoir une… un…

La blonde, plus gênée, s'avança de quelques pas tandis que la Reine se surprenait à comprendre entre les lignes.

\- Pas un pas de plus, siffla Regina en levant un doigt qui a lui seul stoppa magiquement l'avancé d'Emma. Je ne suis pas là pour assouvir tes fantasmes pervers.

Elle avait envie de rire en voyant la Magicienne rougir comme une écrevisse et si cela avait été possible elle aurait sûrement vu la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Nerveuse et agitée, cette dernière n'osait plus la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Non ce n'est pas du tout cela… je ne demande pas grand-chose… juste une compensation pour toutes les fois où je suis morte. Un simple baiser.

\- Et puis quoi encore.

\- Même pas sur la joue ?

\- Non.

\- La main ?

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non plus.

\- Alors un câlin, un câlin c'est rien du tout…

\- Encore une proposition de ce genre et ma patience aura atteint sa limite, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents, désabusée.

Elle se passa une main sur le haut de son visage. Avant de reprendre dans un soupir.

\- J'ai dit…

En ouvrant les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir que l'irritante blonde perverse n'était plus en face d'elle et avait disparu d'un battement de cil. Elle allait se retourner, lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres délicates se poser sur sa nuque dénudée par son chignon. La puissante déflagration qui suivit emporta une partie de la tour en plus de la Magicienne.

\- Comment a-t-elle osé, cette… cette… mage de bas-étage ! Cette espèce de gamine insolente ! Je vais l'étriper, je vais l'étrangler avec ses propres boyaux ! rugit-elle avec force, sa magie dévastatrice détruisant une partie de la salle.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur son trône remettant tout en place d'un revers de main. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle grogna en entendant le rire de sa sœur de l'autre côté de la porte. D'un claquement de doigts, Zelena se tut pour râler allègrement. Sans la voir, elle savait très bien que cette dernière venait de trébucher comme par magie pour se retrouver sur les fesses en bas de l'escalier. Regina se calma puis étouffa un rire lorsqu'un sourire discret et amusé s'étira sur ses lèvres closes.

 **Église de Storybrooke**

\- C'est quoi… la sixième fois ? Demanda August les bras derrière la tête, allongés sur un lit.

\- Yep, répondit Scarlett attendant patiemment en se faisant une manucure. Du moins pour ce qui est de Regina.

Pendant ce temps, la Fée Bleue finissait son sort de résurrection un peu plus loin.

\- Je crois que notre Emma est masochiste…, reprit le brun.

\- Yep, ou aussi buté qu'un âne.

\- C'est bien beau de vouloir la sauver, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça nous aide à rentrer chez nous…

\- Qui sait ça peut peut-être fonctionner… Emma avait l'air d'être assez sûre d'elle. Et Merlin n'a pas omis l'éventualité qu'un tel revirement puisse se produire.

\- Il était plutôt surpris. Puis dois-je te rappeler qu'il semble complètement marteau à gueuler sur les balais qui nettoient le sol de sa tour… c'est fun dans Fantasia, mais en réalité je réalise que ce dessin animé est totalement barré.

\- Ce n'est pas le seul, soupira la Chasseuse. Il a été surpris parce que personne n'a envisagé de sauver la Reine plutôt que de la tuer. Emma a trouvé ce règlement dans un vieux livre poussiéreux au fond de la bibliothèque, dans la section interdite… y a de quoi se poser des questions quand même…

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais si on libère Regina alors tous ses Lieutenants aussi, non ? Le jeu se termine ? Le monde enchanté fini à feu et à sang ?

\- Je ne sais pas il faudrait en parler avec Merlin… mais ce sont les vendeurs et développeurs du jeu qui ne vont pas être ravis.

\- Je crois qu'après ça je ne serais pas près de toucher à une manette…

\- Votre amie est d'une ténacité exemplaire, lança la Fée Bleue en se tournant vers Scarlett.

La Chasseuse de Démon se leva de son lit et s'approcha d'Emma qui émergea soudainement, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

\- Nan... je crois qu'elle est juste amoureuse.

* * *

 **Quelques grosses revelations dans la suite et une Emma toujours aussi têtue ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**BONNE ANNEE 2018 ! Bonne santé, joie et prospérité ! Sea, sexe and sun ! (là on va devoir attendre hein, parce que pour le moment c'est plus Tempête, grosses chaussettes et nuages gris ^^)**

 **Mais quel beau cadeau que vous me faites :D Merci pour cet accueil et votre enthousiasme communicatif qui me fait un bien fou ! Une suite pleine de révélations rien que pour vous, surtout très importante.**

Alice **un cygne c'est jolie sur un plan d'eau mais franchement c'est surtout décoratif, les panthères tiennent chaud l'hiver :p Quel jeu de mots ^^ Tu n'as pas perdu de ton humour, j'adore ça et j'ai bien ri en te lisant !** ElsyCiel **mes excuses de t'avoir fait attendre mais tu m'as fait rire, je t'imagine t'énerver et appuyer sur toutes les touches du clavier en mode frénétique ^^** PinGuouine **une suite assez longue pour te permettre de te détendre après le taff ^^ la banquise n'est plus si loin en ce moment x)** Ladypop **j'aime bien l'idée que Belle soit aussi la Bête ^^ et pour le jeu c'est Alice Madness returns (retour au pays de la folie)... je suis une vraie geek :o Merci pour tes encouragements !**

 **Merci aussi aux autres** Guest **:) ainsi qu'à tous ceux et celles qui lisent !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Jour 9**

 **La Tour Sombre, Palier du Premier Lieutenant**

\- … c'est comme ça qu'on a engagé nos compagnons, Anna et Arthur, finit Emma.

La sorcière de l'ouest était bien plus curieuse que les autres. Alors la magicienne avait pris plaisir à raconter son histoire et expliqué leur première journée dans le monde enchanté.

\- Hum je vois, vous vous êtes bien débrouillés, mais par la suite vous êtes morts encore plusieurs fois, remarqua Zelena.

\- Elsa nous a donné du fil à retordre, Fiona aussi même si elle s'amusait à en tuer un ou deux, cela dépendait. Puis votre quatuor je n'en parle même pas…

\- Maléfique t'a rapidement laissée passer tout comme moi.

\- Justement, pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez permis de passer ?

\- Dans un premier temps, nous voulions te voir à l'œuvre. Tu as beau être forte nous savions que Regina ne courrait aucun danger. Tu es une sorte de distraction… et nous savons maintenant que tu l'apprécies.

\- Vous êtes vraiment particulier comme protecteur, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Mais au début je ne la connaissais pas… et je ne la connais pas plus aujourd'hui, baragouina-t-elle.

\- Pourtant te voilà encore ici. Tu as réussi à venir jusqu'à elle après un acharnement comme nous n'en avions jamais vu.

\- Pour être tuée six fois… soupira la blonde.

\- Tu ne vas pas renoncer tout de même ?

\- Non !

\- Tant mieux, car cela égaye nos journées ! gloussa la rousse avant de la laisser passer une nouvelle fois. Mais attention ton dernier petit tour lui est resté en travers de la gorge.

\- Si elle y pense toujours, cela prouve que j'ai une certaine importance, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Zelena dodelina de la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et sifflota en revenant à ses préoccupations. Elle balaya de la main le singe qui se trouvait devant elle pour l'obliger à danser la polka.

\- Oh et s'il-vous-plait n'embêtez pas trop mon amie…

\- Très bien, soupira le Premier Lieutenant. On ne peut même plus s'amuser, finit-elle dans un murmure avant de faire disparaitre le singe.

Lorsqu'Emma arriva avec entrain dans la salle du trône, elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers la Reine qui se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce.

\- Bonjour Regina, je suis de retour ! lança-telle déterminée avant de se prendre un mur invisible en pleine tête.

Elle tomba lourdement au sol dans un grognement étouffé et ouvrit les yeux sur le visage qu'elle aimait véritablement voir chaque jour.

\- Tu sais que je pourrais te torturer pour ce que tu as osé faire hier, siffla la brune penchée au-dessus d'elle.

\- Je suis sûre que ça vous fait plaisir que je vienne vous rendre visite, tenta la blonde avec un sourire charmeur. Je sais ce dont vous êtes capable j'ai même discuté avec un certain Robin… un vrai… gentleman, ironisa-t-elle. Il ne vous méritait pas.

Emma se releva tandis que la Reine l'observait d'un air intrigué et passablement irrité.

\- Toujours est-il qu'il est encore terrifié par ce que vous lui avez fait subir. Vous n'avez jamais été aussi loin avec moi. Donc, avouez que vous m'appréciez.

D'un claquement de doigts, son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle sentit le large anneau autour de son cou et surtout la chaîne qui pendait depuis ce dernier. Regina l'agrippa et força Emma à se rapprocher d'elle. Certes la blonde ne faisait plus la fière, mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour les lèvres obsédantes qui s'étiraient sournoisement à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Je déteste les surprises, menaça-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Et puisque je sais que tu reviendras, je peux te faire tout ce que je souhaite avant de te tuer.

La Magicienne frémit et déglutit difficilement avant de sourire avec malice.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous aide plutôt ?

La brune se mit à réfléchir, les yeux au ciel puis se plongea à nouveau dans les émeraudes qui encore une fois ne montraient aucune peur.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de moi, tu reviens sans cesse et j'apprends que tu veux me sauver de mon destin parce que… tu m'aimes bien ? Parce que c'est une solution intermédiaire pour rentrer chez toi ? Donc même si tu décidais au final de me tuer tu reviendrais malgré tout. Tu m'as dit hier ne pas avoir encore de solution concrète, dans ce cas je peux bien faire ce que je veux de toi.

 _Merde…_

Emma se disait que son affaire allait prendre une tournure assez malsaine au vu du regard de la Reine. Elle n'avait guère envie de souffrir entre ses doigts manipulateurs et finir attachée elle ne sait où, même si dans un sens elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'avait réellement cette brune sulfureuse en tête.

\- Bon, alors dites-moi, que voulez-vous me faire ? En une semaine j'ai déjà bien encaissé.

La brune la relâcha et grogna d'insatisfaction croisant les bras pour réfléchir à nouveau.

\- Je commence à être à court d'idées originales.

\- Hum… pendant que vous réfléchissez à « Comment me tuer ou me torturer » je voulais vous dire que j'ai continué mes recherches, mais je ne suis pas encore au point sur le sort qui pourrait peut-être vous libérer.

Regina releva vivement le regard, surprise par ses mots.

\- Il n'y a aucun sort qui puisse me libérer.

\- Je dois vous contredire, mais rien n'est sûr, c'est pour cela que je dois encore m'entrainer.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es venue dans ce cas ?

\- Mais pour vous voir !

La Reine leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu apprécies ma compagnie à ce point…

\- Je suis certaine que vous êtes victime d'une malédiction, rétorqua la blonde plus sérieusement. Le but du jeu est de vous tuer pour libérer le monde enchanté, mais en réalité vous êtes tous prisonniers de cette tour et…

Elle ravala ses mots dans un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle fut trainée par la chaîne qu'elle avait toujours autour du cou. Elle sentit avec force le mur dans son dos, mais la douleur s'envola lorsque la chaleur du corps de la Reine se trouva alors plus proche du sien.

\- Ne parle pas de chose que tu ne sais pas, souffla froidement Regina. Tu ne sais pas qui nous sommes, qui JE suis, ce dont je suis capable et ce que j'ai fait par le passé pour être enfermée dans cette tour.

\- Alors racontez-moi.

\- Je n'ai guère envie de palabrer pendant des heures, je préfèrerais une activité autrement plus attrayante.

Elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer ne sachant de quelle activité la Reine pouvait bien parler. Elle devait être bien naïve encore à son âge.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous enfermée dans cette Tour ? demanda Emma, pleine d'assurance pour cacher les battements de son cœur.

\- Près de 300 ans ! Et si je retrouve la personne qui m'a fait ça je lui écraserais le cœur de mes propres mains. Alors souhaites-tu réellement m'aider en sachant que je tuerais sûrement quelques innocents de plus ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous en prendre à des innocents ou même de la tuer... peut-être est-elle déjà morte… 300 ans de solitude c'est extrêmement long… je comprends votre colère mais cela a dû vous permettre de réfléchir à vos actes et à ce que vous désirez vraiment.

La Reine la regarda fixement, interloquée.

\- Je comprends que certains de vos Lieutenants se lassent des combats après autant d'années.

Puisque la brune ne parlait toujours pas, gardant un regard sombre rivé dans le sien, elle continua dans sa lancée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussée à tuer ? À devenir la Méchante Reine... parce qu'on ne nait pas meurtrier… mais on le devient, affirma la magicienne. Il me semble que j'ai dû voir ça en cours, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je crois qu'avec le temps j'ai oublié, murmura la brune pensivement attirant de ce fait le regard d'Emma. Au début, durant les premières années, il y avait une soif de vengeance envers elle, envers Blanche-Neige. Je me suis demandé si par un coup du sort elle ne m'avait pas maudite. En vérité, je ne saurais même pas dire comment j'ai pu me retrouver dans cette situation.

Si la Magicienne était surprise par ces confidences impromptues elle ne l'était pas autant que Regina qui, perdue dans ses pensées, sembla se rappeler soudainement de sa présence et croisa son regard captivé.

\- Même si tu ne peux réellement mourir entre mes doigts, sais-tu que tu joues, là, à un jeu dangereux.

La voix plus suave la fit frémir de la tête au pied, elle était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir les fragrances d'un parfum qu'elle voulait garder gravé au fond d'elle à jamais et qu'importe son sort. Mais comment avait-elle pu tomber à ce point sous son charme ? Elle qui ne croyait plus en l'amour, connaissait son premier coup de foudre et elle-même n'arrivait pas réellement à en cerner tous les travers. Parce qu'il y en avait forcément. Parce qu'elle était en train de se brûler. La Reine maintenait toujours sa chaîne fermement, mais elle put tout de même bouger pour rapprocher un peu plus son corps et son visage du sien. Elle esquissa un sourire mutin lorsque les yeux bruns, brillants de quelque chose d'encore plus sombre se posèrent sur ses lèvres même une fraction de seconde. Pouvait-elle se vanter d'arriver à déstabiliser une telle Reine ?

Se voilait-elle la face en pensant être celle qui avait un certain contrôle, être l'unique à provoquer une femme de son acabit et en ressentir autant de besoin que d'excitation ?

\- Je jouerais aussi longtemps qu'il le faut pour vous sauver.

\- Hum... alors à demain, Emma, murmura Regina, un léger sourire sur les lèvres empli d'un sadisme non feint.

Elle sentit à peine l'effleurement des lèvres pulpeuses et tentatrices contre les siennes avant de sombrer dans une inconscience qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle se voilait la face, car elle n'était pas celle qui avait le contrôle. La Reine l'avait une nouvelle fois tuée, mais d'une façon bien plus délicieuse. Elle n'avait même pas senti la lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair, dans son cœur, pour une mort rapide. C'était toujours bien étrange, cependant pour une fois dans sa vie elle avait une réelle raison d'avancer, de s'acharner pour quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment déstabiliser une telle femme, mais elle était l'unique à faire à la fois sourire et rager la Reine.

.

.

 **Jour 10**

 **Storybrooke, observatoire de Merlin.**

\- Merlin ?

Son sac en bandoulière, Emma entra en trombe dans l'observatoire de l'enchanteur, suivi par August et Scarlett. August bataillait avec l'un des balais ménagers lorsque la blonde tomba nez à nez avec un jeune garçon brun d'une dizaine d'années, habillé d'une robe de mage bien trop grande pour lui.

\- Oh tu dois être l'apprenti de Merlin, Anna m'a parlé de toi, mais je ne te savais pas si jeune.

\- J'suis pas l'apprenti du vioc, m'dame, j'suis le conteur.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant la voix fluette du jeune garçon. Un ton qui dénotait avec sa façon de s'exprimer.

\- Vous êtes venus pour des cours ?

\- Non pas aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé un livre ancien dans la bibliothèque et je voulais en parler avec l'enchanteur.

Le gamin ouvrit de grands yeux en posant un regard intrigué sur son sac, qu'elle resserra contre elle instinctivement. Il l'observa à nouveau avec un petit sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers l'escalier, qui menait à la tour de l'observatoire.

\- Hey l'ermite ! Y a trois pèlerins qui veulent causer d'un bouquin de la section interdite.

Emma ouvrit la bouche, imitée par les deux autres, et n'en revenait pas du ton désinvolte du garçon. Elle se demandait comment il avait su d'où venait le livre, puisqu'elle s'était bien gardée d'en parler à l'enchanteur et même à Anna. Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'elle entendit des pas feutrés dans les escaliers de la tour.

\- On peut même plus dormir tranquille dans cette ville de fous, grogna le vieil homme.

Dans une robe de mage blanche un peu sale, elle était toujours autant surprise par la barbe blanche de l'enchanteur, soyeuse et surtout si longue qu'elle semblait trainer par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?

Il fulminait dans sa barbe avant de poser un regard surpris sur chacun d'eux. Derrière de petites lunettes en demi-lune semblable à Granny, le regard clair pétillait de jeunesse.

\- Oh, mais je vous connais vous !

\- Nous sommes venus il y a trois jours pour des conseils magiques et des cours.

\- Ah oui les trois derniers de l'autre monde. Emma, Scarfett et Aubust.

\- Scarlett, monsieur… répéta la dénommée dans un soupir indigné.

\- Et c'est August pas Aubust, corrigea le Croisé. Cela fait trois fois que je vous le dis, grogna-t-il.

\- C'est pareil, rétorqua le vieil homme en se lissant la barbe, ses petits yeux bleus perçants les détaillaient avec précision. Je me souviens que vous m'avez posé une question bien étrange au sujet de la Reine, mais je n'avais pas pris le temps de vous observer.

\- Nous sommes restés avec vous toute l'après-midi, s'indigna Emma.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez un joli minois que je passe mon temps à vous reluquer !

La Magicienne eut un hoquet de surprise, mais resta muette comme une souche, ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- Je vois que Fiona a arrêté de nous ramener tout un tas de héros boutonneux, la plupart ne font que boire et manger et j'en ai trouvé un ivre au pied de ma porte l'autre jour… quand ils ne se retrouvent pas la tête dans mes géraniums… les jeunes ne savent même plus faire la fête…soupira-t-il.

\- Les Lieutenants sont plutôt difficiles à vaincre donc ils épanchent leur désespoir comme ils peuvent, défendit August.

\- Oui oui, vous y arrivez bien vous. Franchement, ces marmots de l'autre monde ont tout simplement la frousse et n'essayent même pas pour la plupart. Je ne vais pas entrer dans un débat cela risquerait de m'agacer au point de friser ma belle barbe, finit-il en lissant ladite barbe fièrement. Alors pourquoi vous me dérangez pendant ma sieste ?

\- J'ai trouvé ce livre dans la bibliothèque il y a quelques jours et il parle d'un sort qui pourrait libérer la Reine…

\- Vous voulez vraiment libérer la Méchante Reine ?

\- Eh bien… elle est bien trop puissante… et je suis la seule à arriver en haut pour le moment. Puisque vous nous avez dit que c'était une possibilité que nous pouvions envisager, je souhaiterais la libérer en effet.

\- Par ma barbe ! Vous savez que les ivrognes de la taverne ne vont pas vous aimer ?

\- Oui… par contre, cela ne semble pas vous gêner…

\- Hum… eh bien si vous arrivez à amadouer la Reine pour éviter qu'elle foute la ville à feu et à sang je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me gênerait. Si vous n'y arrivez pas et bien cela fera de l'activité, répondit-il d'une voix nonchalante.

\- Elle est maudite, comme ses Lieutenants. Je suis sûre que j'arriverais à la raisonner…

\- Je ne sais pas si le don de soi en nature fonctionne avec elle, mais vous pouvez toujours lui offrir votre petite fleure.

Emma ouvrit de gros yeux et se mit à rougir furieusement.

\- Oh ne rougissez pas c'est compréhensible et naturel, je suis sur que cela ne vous a pas seulement effleuré l'esprit, murmura-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Après tout si vous n'aviez pas de désir pour cette femme vous ne prendriez pas autant de risque.

\- Je… non c'est juste que… enfin… rentrer chez nous…

\- J'espère pour vous, que vous arrivez à aligner une phrase complète face à elle. Vous me direz pas besoin lorsqu'on à la tête entre ses…

\- Mais arrêtez d'insinuer ce genre de chose alors qu'il y a un gamin, réprimanda Scarlett en jetant un coup d'œil vers le jeune garçon en train d'écrire à un petit bureau.

\- Qui ? Lui là ? Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence il est presque aussi vieux que moi.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Bon alors, ce livre-là vous l'avez avec vous ?

\- Oui… oui…, reprit Emma, ahurie.

Elle prit le livre épais du sac et le donna à l'enchanteur qui le feuilleta un instant.

\- Ah bah tiens je ne savais même pas qu'il existait celui-là. Le mioche vient par là.

Le petit brun soupira et se leva pour s'approcher d'eux, plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans ceux d'Emma avant de se tourner vers l'enchanteur.

\- Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça... vieux schnock, marmonna-t-il.

Sans répondre, Merlin lui montra le livre avant de reprendre.

\- Ce ne serait pas ton écriture ?

\- Ça se pourrait.

\- Tu as écrit une autre partie du règlement ainsi que le sort, dont tu m'as rabâché les oreilles pendant des années, dans un livre à part ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Bah pour que la bonne personne tombe dessus pardi.

\- Attendez j'aimerais vous suivre, c'est vraiment toi qui a écrit ça ? Demanda Emma les yeux ronds. C'est un sort hyper complexe et…

\- Yep je sais c'est moi qui l'ai créée avec l'aide de Merlin et certains Lieutenants de la Reine.

Elle en resta bouche bée.

\- Ferme la bouche tu vas avaler une mouche, taquina-t-il tandis qu'Emma obéissait sans s'en rendre compte. Cela fait longtemps que j'vous attendais.

\- Mais… enfin je ne comprends pas…

\- Elle n'est pas un peu lente à la détente ta Sauveuse, baragouina Merlin en haussant un sourcil.

\- En même temps y a de quoi se poser des questions tout de même ! défendit Scarlett. J'y connais rien en magie, mais au vu de tous ces dessins et ces espèces de signes là, ça m'a tout l'air bien compliqué… puis comment cela se fait-il que tu nous attendais ? Demanda-t-elle au conteur.

\- Tout ne se résout pas à coup de baguette magique, c'est démodé ça m'dame même si Fiona ne serait pas d'accord avec ça, songea-t-il. J'vais vous expliquer parce que vot' quête sera encore plus compliquée que d'essayer en vain de la tuer…

\- Comment ça ? reprit Emma, captivée.

\- Ah par contre vous me coupez pas m'dame sinon j'vais m'fâcher !

L'intonation était si vive et autoritaire qu'elle voyait presque l'air suffisant de Regina imprimer dans le regard tout aussi brun du gamin et pinça ses lèvres docilement. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de rire et elle appréciait le garçon sans véritablement le connaître.

\- Ne restez pas planter là et posez une fesse, je sens que ça va être long, siffla l'enchanteur en claquant des doigts.

Trois pouffes apparurent au milieu de son salon circulaire où ils tombèrent presque par inertie.

-Bon les balais, allez me récurer l'étage ! Ordonna-t-il.

Lesdits balais sautillèrent avec leur seau d'eau et disparurent dans les escaliers rapidement, tandis que Merlin s'installait lui aussi sur un siège.

\- Et ne foutez pas de l'eau partout où je vous mets au feu !

Elle crut voir l'un des balais frémir, mais elle avait bien du mal à se dire que ses bouts de bois avaient conscience de leur funeste destin s'ils ne suivaient pas les ordres. Le gamin partit chercher un ouvrage différent du règlement, plus épais et à la couverture marrons ainsi qu'une plume à l'embout lumineux. Il s'assit à même de sol, appuya l'embout de la plume sur le loqué qui maintenait le livre fermé et l'ouvrit devant eux.

\- Il était une fois…

\- Oh merde…, lâcha August sans retenir ses mots tandis que le brun le sermonna d'un regard courroucé. P-pardon, continu.

\- Donc…, reprit-il en se raclant la gorge.

« Il était une fois une jeune femme à la beauté et à la grâce cachée, immuable, désireuse d'aventure et de liberté. Elle n'était ni vraiment riche ni pauvre, mais si son père venait d'un milieu princier, sa mère n'avait été que fille de Meunier. Un jour d'automne, alors que la forêt verdoyante prenait les couleurs de l'été indien, elle croisa le chemin d'une jeune fille à la peau blanche comme la neige et à la chevelure aussi sombre que les ailes d'un corbeau. De par sa bonté et sa témérité, elle s'était élancée pour la sauver d'un terrible et funeste destin. De cette rencontre, sa beauté et son impulsivité l'avaient conduite à devenir une Reine contre son gré. Perdant à jamais la seule personne qui lui donnait un souffle de liberté, le palefrenier qui selon sa mère ne la méritait pas, elle se laissa mettre la bague au doigt. Et devint Reine de tout un Royaume.

Elle n'était là qu'une beauté invisible, une rose magnifique qui se fane par manque d'attention d'un Roi bien trop vieux et bien trop épris de sa défunte épouse.

De sa perte, de ce fardeau qu'elle avait dû accepter par dépit, mais aussi de sa solitude dans un château vide et dans un monde où elle ne trouvait pas sa place, naquit une rancœur et une haine irascible pour ceux qui l'avaient trahie. L'obstination de sa mère, son contrôle et sa froideur, mais aussi le silence de son père n'en était que les prémisses. La joie de celle qui grandissait dans l'innocence, celle qui, pour elle, ne méritait pas tous ces sourires, tout cet amour avait causé sa chute.

Elle qui n'avait jamais voulu suivre les traces de sa mère, toucha du bout des doigts une magie qu'elle détestait et craignait. Une magie qui lui avait volé une partie de son enfance. Alors envahie par un pouvoir incontrôlable, elle patienta, elle attendit la mort du Roi.

Arriva le jour funeste où la mort vint cueillir son époux. Une perte provoquée grâce au cœur manipulé d'un soupirant amoureux. L'homme devenu prisonnier du miroir. Son éternel serviteur.

Cependant, rien n'aurait pu mieux la satisfaire que d'avoir le cœur de Blanche-Neige et la traque commença. Longue et éreintante, plus la Reine nourrissait sa vengeance, plus la magie noire l'assombrissait. Plus elle tuait, plus elle se perdait, tandis que la jeune femme intrépide et insouciante laissait place à une Reine que tout le Royaume se mit à craindre. »

Le jeune garçon se stoppa quelques instants pour tourner quelques pages et reprit sa lecture.

« Assise sur son trône dans l'attente qu'on lui offre son ennemie sur un plateau d'argent, elle dirigeait le Royaume d'une main de fer. Avant de devenir celle qu'elle était, on lui avait dit qu'elle devait ouvrir à nouveau son cœur, qu'elle devait croire en cette force qu'était l'amour, mais en ces jours sombres elle souriait et s'extasiait dans l'avarice d'un pouvoir où ce sentiment n'avait plus sa place. Seule la haine guidait ses pas et sa main pour voler le cœur de tous ceux qui l'affrontaient. Il avait suffi d'une pomme empoisonnée pour une vengeance calculée, pourtant elle s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu.

Condamnée à mort face à ses juges, la Reine n'avait plus peur de mourir. Elle souriait même lorsque les flèches furent tirées pour l'exécuter devant des centaines de paires d'yeux, qui ne pouvaient soutenir ne serait ce qu'une seconde son regard. Si elle n'avait pas peur de la mort, elle avait peur d'aimer, d'être prise en pitié alors quand sa pire ennemie demanda à stopper l'attaque avant qu'elle ne l'achève, elle perdit son sourire. Elle fut graciée par celle qui fût sa belle-fille, pour être bannie d'un Royaume qu'elle voulait voir à feu et à sang.

Blanche-Neige avait trouvé son prince, son royaume et ses fidèles.

La Méchante Reine avait tout un Royaume à ses pieds, toute une armée et un château dans les profondeurs de ses terres sombres comme la nuit. Pourtant cela ne suffisait pas. Cela ne suffirait jamais. Après une dernière menace, un dernier éclat, elle prépara un sort dangereux qui scellerait le destin de tous, mais aussi le sien. Un sort qui aurait causé un vide dans son cœur, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu combler. Dans les profondeurs de son château, elle confectionna de ses mains son ultime vengeance.

Cependant, cette jeune femme, cette Reine, était différente de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas fait la même erreur. Même devenue sombre, elle n'avait jamais enfermé son cœur dans une boite. Ce membre si précieux avait toujours été à sa juste place pour ressentir même la plus vive ou la plus douloureuse des émotions. Si tous au Royaume Blanc pensaient qu'elle les maudirait dans une boucle sans fin, le jour venu, le jour où tant de vies devaient basculer elle retourna le sort contre elle pour les protéger… »

Emma écoutait attentivement et fronça les sourcils à ses derniers mots. Elle profita de la pause du conteur pour l'interrompre malgré ses directives.

\- Les protéger ? Mais les protéger de quoi… ou de qui ?

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux du livre et scruta ses traits pendant de longues minutes avant de reprendre.

\- De celui qui désirait détruire les rêves, les contes et toutes fins heureuses, quelles qu'elles soient. Celui qui voulait réécrire l'histoire et se faisait appeler l'auteur.

\- Mais elle m'a dit haïr Blanche-Neige, elle a voulu la détruire… comment aurait-elle pu retourner le sort contre elle ?

\- En scellant sa destinée. Mais tu sais l'amour et la haine ne forme parfois qu'un seul et même tout. Laissez-moi finir l'histoire d'un point de vue que personne n'a pu connaitre depuis ce jour. Le point de vue de celle qui avait alors compris la nature profonde de cette Reine au destin brisé…

 **Près de trois cents ans plus tôt**

Cela devait être un jour comme les autres. Un jour empli de bonheur de sourire et de joie. Mais leur monde était en guerre, un combat contre une force qui les dépassait. Née dans l'ombre, s'épanouissant dans la convoitise du pouvoir, dans la jalousie et la cupidité. Un monde où ils n'avaient été que des pions sur un échiquier et cela pendant des années.

La forêt aux mille couleurs de l'automne semblait calme et silencieuse. Sa beauté millénaire se reposait à leur pied et s'étendait dans tout le Royaume Blanc. Au loin l'on pouvait apercevoir les montagnes sombres du Royaume Noir. Au-delà de ces deux royaumes s'étendait encore une terre aride, un vaste océan, des plaines luxuriantes, des monts enneigés, des îles oubliées. Le soleil caressait son âme déchirée face à ce Royaume qu'elle ne verrait peut-être plus. Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Combien d'heures ? Combien de sourires échangera-t-elle encore ? Étaient de ces questions qui inondaient ses pensées. Le vent s'engouffra dans sa longue chevelure ébène, des mèches noires vinrent scinder son regard clair devenu fatigué et perçant avec le temps. Elle avait été une princesse, une voleuse en fuite, une Reine miséricordieuse pleine de bonté, pour devenir une femme plus dure, blessée par les affrontements et enfin une mère.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le petit être encore dans ses bras, cet enfant qui dormait profondément. Les yeux clos sur le monde qui allait bientôt se transformer à son insu. Cet enfant au destin sombre et peut-être funeste. Qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'elle les sauverait… ou qu'elle les détruirait. Comment décharger autant de responsabilités sur un si petit être, comment y voir une possible cruauté ? Pourtant, elle savait que quand le moment sera venu, sa fille prendrait la bonne décision. Elle en était persuadée.

\- Mon amour, nous devons y aller. C'est l'heure.

La voix de son époux, chaude et tendre, la séduisait toujours autant. Elle n'avait qu'à écouter son timbre de voix, ses mots pour se sentir plus confiante, rassurée et apaisée. Mais en ce jour, rien ne pourrait calmer les battements lourds de son cœur.

Seuls leurs pas faisaient écho entre les murs en pierre de leur somptueux château encore baigné de lumière. Mais ce silence constant l'étouffait depuis le départ du personnel. Il ne restait que leur armée et celle du Royaume Noir. Il ne restait que ceux qui allaient combattre au péril de leur vie.

Elle entra dans la salle du trône où tous les regards encore présents, tous les soldats blancs ou noirs, l'observaient avec un aplomb qu'elle avait du mal à avoir en ces temps si sombres.

Celle que l'on surnommait parfois la Louve vint à leur rencontre et les salua dans un sourire calme et confiant. Athlétique, rayonnante d'autorité dans sa tenue, elle n'était pas devenue le Commandant de la garde blanche pour rien. Il y avait mère-grand, il y avait ses sept petits amis, il y avait Gepetto et son fils, Blue, Jiminy et encore tant d'autres. D'un coup d'œil, elle remarqua Maléfique dans un coin de la salle, un regard serein rivé sur eux.

Et il y avait la Reine Regina, la Méchante Reine, assise sur le trône qu'elle avait longtemps occupé avant d'être exilée. En la voyant dans sa robe somptueuse d'un rouge incendiaire et d'un noir profond, en croisant son regard brun perçant, elle eut un frisson. Cette peur, cette tristesse qui ne l'avaient pas quittée depuis la vendetta de celle qu'elle avait vue comme une grande sœur, comme une amie, une confidente plus que comme une mère. Plus elle s'approchait d'elle, plus son cœur battait douloureusement et pourtant elle avait envie de sourire. Leur ennemi commun leur avait permis de s'allier et de se retrouver même pour un laps de temps trop court. Elle avait besoin d'elle comme par le passé. Et elle ne saurait sans doute jamais pourquoi Regina avait pris la décision de ne pas lancer sa propre malédiction, pourquoi elle était venue avec son armée non pour les envahir ou les narguer, mais pour s'allier à eux.

Elle gravit les marches et arriva auprès de la Reine. Sa place était dans un trône, au sommet, alors la voir assise ici même sur le siège qu'elle occupait habituellement auprès de Charmant était une forme de provocation digne de son ancienne belle-mère, mais ne la choquait pas. Perdre certaines habitudes l'aurait déstabilisée encore bien plus.

\- Tu as fait tes adieux ?

\- Oui. Regina… es-tu sûre de ton plan ?

\- Il me semble que tu as décidé de me faire confiance.

\- Oui, mais…

Sa voix se perdit dans le silence de la salle.

Avec toute la grâce de son rang, la Reine se leva et descendit les quelques marches pour la rejoindre. Elle écarta d'un doigt la couverture qui recouvrait une partie du visage de l'enfant et effleura sa joue. Les yeux bruns croisèrent ceux de sa fille dans un échange seulement entrecoupé par quelques gazouillis. Blanche remarqua la lueur brillante passée dans le regard de Regina. Elle remarqua l'intérêt de son enfant pour une femme censée n'avoir aucun cœur, n'être possédée que par la noirceur. Elle vit la petite main attraper tant bien que mal le doigt de Regina et elle aperçut surtout le léger sourire, l'infime petite fissure dans le masque si bien travaillé de la Méchante Reine. Oui, elle lui faisait confiance, car en cet instant elle avait l'impression de retrouver cette jeune femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

\- Il a été clair et Blue l'a confirmé, commença-t-elle, en relevant le regard, si elle reste, elle sera potentiellement en danger, elle sera une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de notre tête. Je ne sais pourquoi, je ne sais comment, mais c'est son destin.

\- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser l'armoire de Gepetto ?

\- Parce qu'on ne peut savoir où l'armoire l'enverra et vous ne la retrouverez sans doute jamais.

\- Alors peut-être… peut-être que tu devrais lancer ta malédiction tout compte fait, murmura-t-elle, pensive.

Regina la toisa d'un regard ambivalent qu'elle ne sût interpréter.

\- Le prix serait trop grand. Vous oublierez vos vies jusqu'à votre propre nom, votre propre fille. Elle ne grandira jamais et ne pourra rompre la malédiction. De plus, il nous suivra…

-Mais tu te souviendras de tout… on pourrait utiliser l'armoire pour lui épargner la malédiction et tu irais la chercher. Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi, Regina...

Sa voix cassée se tut dans un murmure alors que la Reine du Royaume noir la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas le faire par moi-même. Sans magie, je ne pourrais sans doute pas la retrouver à temps et surtout je n'aurai aucune chance contre lui. Et je sais qu'il aurait été assez malin pour nous retrouver, me retrouver. Je vais l'envoyer là où je serais sûre qu'elle sera en sécurité jusqu'au jour où elle nous retrouvera.

\- Comment le pourrait-elle alors qu'elle ne saura même pas d'où elle vient ?

\- Elle ne sera pas seule.

\- Que va-t-il advenir de nous en attendant ?

\- Le temps se fermera dans une sorte de boucle intemporelle, je ne sais réellement comment elle se présentera, mais cela nous permettra de gagner du temps.

\- Toi aussi tu seras perdue dans cette boucle ?

\- Tout comme vous.

\- Je ne peux accepter un tel sacrifice, je ne comprends pas… après tout ce que nous avons enduré, après nos combats, ton désir de… vengeance, pourquoi fais-tu cela pour nous ?

\- J'ai mes raisons.

Blanche acquiesça comprenant que Regina ne lui en dirait pas plus, ses doigts crispés sur la couverture.

\- J'ai mis des jours et de l'énergie à préparer ce sort, mais il nous permettra de rester nous-mêmes.

\- Combien de temps allons-nous attendre ?

\- Le temps s'écoule différemment d'un monde à l'autre. Des jours, des mois… peut-être des années…

\- Et le prix ? Quel sera le prix pour ce sort ?

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

Regina regarda l'enfant une dernière fois et se détourna vivement pour fixer la lourde porte. Blanche vit dans son regard la preuve de la magie qui coulait dans ses veines, cette lueur mauve si particulière.

\- Il arrive, souffla la Reine comme un avertissement.

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte tandis qu'un garde blanc entra et arriva à pas rapide vers elles. Il se pencha et mit un genou à terre avant de parler.

\- Comme on nous l'a prédit, il y a des nuages noirs ! Des éclairs et des tambours. Les éclaireurs ont vu des géants, des archers elfes noirs et des troupes entières de soldats de l'ombre. Ils sont nombreux et monstrueux, ils marchent sur nos terres, droit vers le château ! Quels sont vos ordres ma Reine ?

Blanche croisa le regard de Regina. En cet instant elle avait l'impression de revenir en arrière, de n'être que cette jeune fille incompétente qui devait apprendre à diriger un Royaume. Et qui détestait cela.

Pourtant le regard hautain qui la scrutait durement lui redonna du courage, lui donna ce souffle qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Sans Regina, sans sa vengeance elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, mais peut-on dire merci et marcher sur les cendres du passé sans en ressentir de la culpabilité ? Elle avait simplement décidé d'avancer.

Charmant laissa sa femme parler face aux quelques membres des deux armées et prit leur enfant pour une dernière étreinte.

\- Mes amis, mes fidèles soldats et vous autres alliés du Royaume Noir, aujourd'hui pour cette trêve il n'y a plus de rancœur et il n'y a plus de conflit entre nous. L'heure est venue de nous battre pour notre survie. Nous devons combattre cet ennemi commun, ce monstre qui s'étant sur nos terres et qui désire nous asservir, pire nous détruire. Aujourd'hui nous nous battons pour notre liberté et qu'importe si nous mourrons sur le champ de bataille, nous sommes ensemble envers et contre tout. Nous devons croire au destin et nous devons garder espoir. Parce qu'aujourd'hui même si nous perdons cette bataille alors demain nous gagnerons la guerre !

Elle avait levé son épée, comme tous les autres. Les exclamations venaient des deux Royaumes, des cris enthousiastes d'une volonté sans faille. Elle en était fière, d'autant plus par le regard de Regina.

Les deux Reines donnèrent leurs ordres et les Commandants de leur garde respective, partirent chacun de leur côté afin de guider leurs armées. Quant aux troupes adverses, elles étaient arrivées à leur porte.

Blanche remarqua que Maléfique avait elle aussi disparu. Elle savait qu'un dragon et une sorcière aussi puissante seraient forcément d'une grande aide, mais elle se doutait que cette dernière le faisait pour Regina et pour des intentions propres à elle.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour qu'une bataille d'une extrême violence fasse rage à l'extérieur. Que des flammes lèchent les carreaux, que les cris parfois inhumains passent au-delà des murs et que d'innombrables flèches filent dans le ciel pour s'abattre sur leurs armées.

Le reste de la garde rapprochée se préparait à une possible confrontation tout comme leurs amis.

\- Merci, Regina. Merci pour ce que tu fais.

Elle n'avait pas retenu ses mots auprès de son ancienne belle-mère. Cette dernière l'observa d'un air intrigué et presque prise aux dépourvues.

\- Je savais qu'il y avait encore du bon en toi.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et souffla d'un air désabusé.

\- Je ne fais pas cela pour toi alors efface cet air niais de ton visage, cela m'exaspère !

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire face à la menace. Regina avait peut-être un peu changé, mais elle n'en restait pas moins celle qui l'avait pourchassée autant que celle qui l'avait un jour aimée.

Des bruits de tambours assourdissants frappaient en rythme, des pas lourds et monstrueux faisaient trembler les murs quand tous les carreaux explosèrent dans un même éclat. La guerre des ogres était terminée depuis des années, mais pourtant cela y ressemblait… en pire.

Elle se tourna vers son époux pour lui sourire tristement et observa Regina. Cette dernière avait fermé les yeux, laissant déjà la magie tournoyer autour d'elle en un halo flamboyant. Ses mains ouvertes de chaque côté d'un parchemin en suspension dans l'air. Elle parla dans une autre langue, elle susurra ses mots et le parchemin se consuma en quelques secondes ne laissant que les cendres s'éparpiller dans l'air devant les yeux ébahis de toute l'assemblée.

Les dés étaient jetés.

\- Viens à moi miroir des mondes oubliés.

Un imposant miroir au cadre en bois sculpté se matérialisa derrière eux, surprenant encore une fois tout le monde. La magie ne cessait de l'impressionner.

\- Vous savez que vous ne pouvez l'accompagner, il faut une personne neutre auquel il ne pensera pas. Alors qui partira avec elle ? demanda la Reine d'une voix ferme.

Charmant et Blanche échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Pinocchio.

Le jeune garçon de dix ans s'avança timidement vers eux, entraîné par son père.

\- Je sais que tu seras assez brave et fort pour prendre soin d'elle, rassura Gepetto.

L'ancien petit garçon de bois, dévisageait d'un air triste et contrit le nourrisson de nouveau endormi dans un sommeil que rien ne semblait troubler et le prit dans ses bras.

Plusieurs coups violents s'abattirent une nouvelle fois sur la lourde porte, dont les gonds étaient en train de céder. Blanche remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'une fumée mauve s'étalait depuis le fond de la salle jusqu'aux trônes.

\- Dépêchez-vous. Passez à travers le miroir ! ordonna Regina d'une voix forte, puisant dans toute son énergie pour maintenir la voie ouverte.

Pinocchio resserra son bras autour de celle qu'il verrait désormais comme sa petite protégée et passa à travers le miroir après un dernier regard pour son père. La surface se fit trouble comme au contact de l'eau et redevint calme. Au même instant la porte céda pour laisser entrer cet ennemi encapuchonné que tout le monde connaissait, que tous détestaient. Celui qui se faisait appeler l'auteur.

Tandis que des assaillants entrèrent à leur tour comme une vague sombre déferlante, il posa un regard empli de haine sur la Reine du Royaume noir. Un regard qui aurait pu faire frémir n'importe qui. Mais pas elle.

Regina bougea les mains et le miroir se brisa en une infinité de morceaux, avant de disparaître dans la brume mauve qui avançait toujours vers eux.

\- Pauvre folle ! Je la retrouverais, elle marchera sur vos cadavres à mes côtés !

La voix sifflante et caverneuse, déformée par la haine, gronda dans la salle en un écho remontant des enfers.

\- Alors tu devras attendre plusieurs longues années et qu'importe ce que tu entreprends, tu ne la retrouveras jamais.

\- Je te ferais parler, traîtresse ! Ton cœur parlera et agira pour moi !

\- Tu n'auras jamais mon cœur, tu n'en auras aucun. Elle est hors de ta portée et bientôt nous serons tous bloqués dans une spirale dont même toi tu ne pourras sortir.

\- Qu'as-tu fait sorcière ?

\- Je nous ai offert du temps.

Alors que la bataille faisait rage, arrivant jusqu'à eux par des éclats de voix et des grognements. Alors que la Reine défendit son honneur face au démon dans un ultime affrontement. Blanche ferma les yeux sentant la main de son véritable amour dans la sienne, sentant son cœur se briser, ses larmes perlées sur ses joues et le pouvoir, le sort de Regina les engloba pour les faire disparaître dans une brume oppressante.

 **Présent**

Le conteur termina de raconter son histoire et laissa les trois héros la bouche ouverte.

\- Cela vous en bouche un coin hein ! Elle est grave cool la Reine, s'extasia le petit brun.

\- C'est vrai que ton histoire fait souvent son petit effet, rajouta Merlin. Notre Reine n'est pas celle qu'on croit, seulement beaucoup l'ont oublié.

\- Mais c'est… je n'en reviens pas d'apprendre tout ça… mais pourquoi a-t-elle agi ainsi ? Comment les Lieutenants et la Reine se sont retrouvés dans cette tour ? C'est vraiment le sort qui a créé tout ça ? Et où se trouve l'auteur ?

\- C'est pas à moi de vous répondre, pour ça va falloir demander à la concernée, du moins lorsqu'elle aura retrouvé ses souvenirs.

\- Mais… bon ok après tout elle s'est un peu confiée. Entre deux vols planés, je devrais pouvoir en apprendre plus. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens s'acharnent à vouloir la tuer !

\- Humpf la plupart des habitants du monde enchanté sont une bande de moutons ignares, si la règle avait été de sauter dans un lac de lave en fusion ils l'auraient fait. Puis ceux qui étaient présents lorsqu'elle a lancé le sort, ont tout oublié, précisa Merlin.

\- Regina aussi semble avoir oublié.

\- Tout comme ses Lieutenants. Certains ne savent pas pourquoi ils ont ce rôle, d'autres ont été capables de mettre leur rancœur de côté pour la protéger. Nous sommes les seuls à connaitre l'histoire, ainsi que Fiona. La plupart des gens ont du mal à y croire alors nous avons arrêté de prêcher notre parole face à des ignorants.

\- Fiona ? Si vous semblez vouloir les aider, en ce qui la concerne, elle nous a nargués en nous disant que le seul moyen de sortir de ce pétrin était de tuer la Reine !

\- Parce que c'est la quête que tout le monde s'est mis dans le crâne depuis 300 ans. Vous ne l'auriez jamais cru si elle vous avait dit de la sauver. Puis c'est bien plus vendeur d'avoir un super méchant à battre plutôt qu'à libérer, soupira le conteur. Les gens aiment bien les méchants tout compte fait.

\- Bien plus vendeur ? S'interloqua Scarlett, s'adressant au conteur. On dirait que tu parles comme si tu avais créé le jeu vidéo dans lequel nous avons atterri, songea-t-elle avec un petit rire.

\- Tu marques un point Wolfy, rétorqua le gamin avec un clin d'œil.

\- Quoi ? éructèrent-ils en cœur, complètement abasourdis.

\- Ce… jeu dont vous parlez, vous saviez qui l'avait développé ? demanda Merlin.

\- Non, enfin ils étaient indépendants et peu connut…, répondit Emma.

\- Bah c'était moi. C'était un pari risqué, car il fallait que Pinocchio ou la fille de Blanche apprécient ce genre de… jeu. Mais dans votre monde je me disais qu'un bouquin se serait plus compliqué et Fiona aurait eu du mal à rameuter du monde même en étant aspiré par le livre. J'ai mis pas mal de temps à le créer et elle s'est chargée de le distribuer, d'en faire la pub et tout le tralala.

\- J'y crois pas, voilà que les personnages d'un monde moyenâgeux s'y connaissent mieux que nous en marketing ! souffla Scarlett.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour créer un tel jeu ? Demanda Emma, surprise. Vous ne connaissez aucune de nos technologies !

\- Le destin s'est écrit de lui-même, mais en tant que conteur j'ai retranscrit l'histoire ainsi que la malédiction. Avec un peu de patience et de magie j'ai réussi à sortir un support de votre temps.

\- Mais pourquoi l'avoir crée ?

\- Fiona a longtemps cherché la fille de Blanche, mais n'ayant aucune piste hormis son prénom et le monde où elle avait été envoyée, il était bien difficile pour elle de la retrouver. Même si elle avait quelques pistes elle n'avait aucun moyen de la ramener physiquement. Il fallait aussi la jouer fine, qu'elle y croit… donc elle s'est tournée vers moi.

\- Et après le lancement du jeu et ses recherches, on s'est retrouvé avec un bon nombre de gamin avant qu'elle cherche dans vos âges, soupira l'enchanteur. Avec le décalage de temps c'était assez compliqué de pouvoir cibler un créneau d'âge…

\- Des gamins qui sont toujours coincés ! Qui sont recherchés dans notre monde et pour certains qui ont réellement été tués, disputa Emma. Il faut arrêter cela, et renvoyer ceux qui ne peuvent faire avancer les choses !

\- Ils repartiront quand la malédiction sera levée et l'auteur hors d'état de nuire. Mais pas de bile, Fiona a arrêté les recherches, il était temps d'ailleurs. Nous, on ne vieillit pas, mais la pauvre avec le temps et les voyages entre nos mondes elle a pris un petit coup de vieux, gloussa le conteur.

\- Elle ne serait pas ravie qu'on parle d'elle comme ça gamin, mais c'est vrai qu'elle a pris dix ans dans les dents, ajouta Merlin, goguenard.

\- Vous avez tous plus de 300 ans je vous rappelle, marmonna la Chasseuse. Et elle reste très belle pour son âge...

\- Si elle a arrêté ses recherches, c'est qu'elle les a trouvés non ? reprit Emma sans relever la réplique plus basse de Scarlett. Alors où sont la fille de Blanche-Neige et Pinocchio ?

Le gamin leur sourit mystérieusement en croisant les bras et bien qu'elle l'appréciait, en cet instant elle le maudissait.

\- Disons que grâce à Wolfy et une bonne dose d'instinct, ils sont bel et bien de retour à Storybrooke.

\- Moi ? demanda Scarlett, interloquée.

\- Elle a tout oublié comme la mère-grand, mais quand même… ils ont un cerveau de bulot, soupira le vieil homme en roulant des yeux.

\- En fait avant cette histoire de jeu on s'est dit qu'on allait tracer la princesse avec des chiens renifleurs qui de plus la connaissait. Il se trouve que même si elles avaient oublié une bonne partie de leur vie à cause de la malédiction, le Commandant de la garde blanche ainsi que sa grand-mère étaient des métamorphes. De par leur dévouement, elles feraient tout leur possible pour retrouver une enfant perdue. Surtout la fille de Blanche. Seulement on a mis des années à pouvoir les envoyer chez vous et on a pas calculé qu'en les renvoyant dans l'autre monde ces deux-là allaient se retrouver amnésiques une fois arrivées… tout comme Pinocchio.

\- On a eu de la chance que Fiona ait une mémoire phénoménale. Même si comme les autres elle ne se souvient pas de sa vie juste avant la Malédiction, elle n'avait aucun problème dans votre monde. Elle m'épatera toujours, pensa le vieil homme à voix haute.

\- Ouais, mais mine de rien le hasard a joué en notre faveur. Cette fameuse Louve dont je vous parlais dans l'histoire, bah elle s'appelait Scarlett.

À force de finir avec la bouche ouverte, ils allaient forcément en perdre la mâchoire.

\- Mais alors je suis… non c'est pas possible je peux pas être cette femme et ma grand-mère non plus, c'est n'importe quoi, éructa la brune. Je vis à Boston, je suis serveuse et non une haut-gradée dans l'armée !

\- Et tu faisais quoi avant ça ? Tu vivais où ? demanda le gamin d'un air assuré.

\- Je… heu… j'étais… eh bien à Boston…, commença-t-elle une main sur le front en proie à une intense réflexion.

\- Merde… j'en sais rien. Mais j'ai un cousin, Peter ! Ma grand-mère et moi on n'a pas pu l'inventer celui-là !

\- C'est qui ça Peter ? demanda le petit brun à Merlin, fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas l'autre barge avec ses explosifs quand même ?

\- Non Peter Pan est coincé dans la tour. C'est l'une des identités de Fiona afin de rester physiquement près d'elles.

\- L'une des identités ? Mais j'ai passé mon dernier été avec lui en Californie ! Et il n'y a pas de magie dans notre monde ! J'y comprends rien, s'essouffla la Chasseuse.

\- Fiona n'avait pas sa magie en effet, mais ici on peut fabriquer toutes sortes d'objets qui marchent dans votre monde, comme le jeu. Va savoir pourquoi, j'suis pas savant, expliqua le gamin en haussant des épaules nonchalamment. Elle a fouillé dans vos souvenirs d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit afin de trouver une personne assez proche de vous deux et qui lui permettrait de vous approcher ta grand-mère et toi sans crainte.

\- Non j'y crois pas !

\- Demandez-lui dans ce cas ! Elle a dû passer du bon temps à la plage en tout cas. Veinarde, fulmina Merlin.

\- Si vous dites la vérité, alors pourquoi je n'ai pas retrouvé mes souvenirs ?

\- Tu les retrouveras en même temps que les autres.

\- Non, mais non… merde c'est impossible ! Emma aide moi !

\- Bah j'en sais rien moi non plus… tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille, hormis pour ton cousin et ta grand-mère tu disais que tu ne les avais jamais connus, qu'on était tes seuls amis avec August et surtout que tu avais toujours vécu à Boston…

\- Mais… non, souffla la brune, désespérée, le visage dans ses mains. Je… je n'ais aucun autre souvenir…

Elle resta silencieuse avant de relever la tête d'un coup.

\- C'est pas vrai… je me suis quasiment foutu à poil devant Peter, avoua-t-elle, les joues rouges.

\- C'est le pompon ! Pourquoi en 300 ans y a qu'elle qui se soit autant amusée, parfois elle m'agace cette Fée de malheur. Je l'imagine avec son rire sadique à me narguer, ragea l'enchanteur dans sa barbe, boudant presque comme un enfant.

\- J'ai besoin de boire un verre, soupira la Chasseuse de Démon.

\- Cherche pas t'es Scarlett, la Louve et la grande Commandante de la garde royale, appuya le conteur, ne relevant pas les remarques du sorcier à ses côtés qui marmonnait toujours.

\- Oh bordel ça pète comme titre, scanda August, soufflé par les révélations.

\- C'est sûr que c'est mieux que Pinocchio, baragouina Merlin posant un regard ennuyé sur le croisé.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Le Croisé les observa tour à tour, intrigué.

\- Pourquoi vous me regardez avec des yeux de merlan frit, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pris ce pseudo que je suis Pinocchio. Je ne suis pas une sorte de pantin de bois et…

Les yeux ronds Emma et Scarlett virent le nez d'August s'allonger.

\- Bon bah là tu as une preuve au moins, ricana le conteur.

\- Non, c'est des conneries ! Je ne suis pas une marionnette !

Le nez s'allongea encore et August tenta de l'arrêter d'une main.

\- C'est vous, vous jouez avec nous !

\- Nope.

\- Que l'un de vous deux me redonne un nez normal ! Ragea le brun tandis qu'Emma et Scarlett étouffaient un rire. Et vous que je ne vous prends pas à vous moquer !

\- Dis la vérité et tu retrouveras ton nez, conseilla le garçon.

\- Mais je ne suis pas Pinocchio !

Le nez était si long qu'il n'arrivait plus à le porter et bascula soudainement en avant.

\- Ok, ok ! Je suis Pinocchio, je suis PINOCCHIO !

Son nez reprit sa forme originale si brusquement qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Il se releva en grognant et se toucha le visage plusieurs fois comme pour s'assurer des proportions.

\- Mais… si Scarlett est la Louve et August est Pinocchio… commença Emma, le regard dans le vague. Alors je suis…

\- Je crois que les neurones ont fait la connexion, sourit Merlin en se lissant la barbe, amusée par l'air choqué de ses invités.

\- Non ! Non voyons je ne peux pas être cette… je ne suis pas une princesse moi, merde ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant de son pouf, les poings serrés.

\- Non t'es une Sauveuse, perverse et butée qui mange pour quatre d'après ce que j'ai entendu, je trouve que ça fait moins cucul, taquina le conteur.

\- Qu'importe ! On ne peut pas venir de ce monde, on l'aurait senti ! Et on a une famille avec August…

\- Ce n'est pas votre véritable famille.

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que vous n'étiez pas à votre place ? Reprit Merlin d'une voix plus douce. Vous n'avez jamais voulu vous évader, être quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Si, mais comme n'importe qui ! s'écria-t-elle en croisant le regard incertain d'August.

\- Bon, comment croyez-vous que vous avez survécu face aux Lieutenants ? C'est grâce à vos compétences, mais aussi parce que vous venez de ce monde. Dans un sens heureusement que ceux qui sont coincés ici ne tentent rien, ou sont assez forts, car eux aussi pourraient possiblement être tués, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix. Tu es Emma, la fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince charmant. Seule toi pouvais trouver et lire le sort du second règlement que j'ai écrit pour libérer la Reine.

Elle retomba sur le siège comme une masse. Elle ne savait plus qui ou quoi croire.

\- Vous savez tout. Je ne connais pas les détails de cette malédiction, je ne sais pas ce qu'il passera après, mais on ne peut plus rester ainsi.

\- Oui...

\- Regina ne doit pas savoir qui tu es réellement, Emma, prévint le petit brun.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle est encore en boucle sur sa vengeance, elle pense parfois que c'est Blanche-Neige qui l'a mise dans cette situation. Pour le coup elle risque de te tuer.

Emma le regarda d'un air désabusé.

\- Elle m'a tuée sept fois… une de plus ou une de moins.

\- Oui, mais elle te parle alors estime-toi heureuse parce que Robin lui, il a passé un sale quart d'heure. Il a été trop présomptueux comme les autres… si elle apprend qui tu es, si tu lui parles de tout cela elle ne te croira même pas, elle ne t'adressa même plus la parole ou…

\- Ou elle t'enfermera à double tour et te torturera de mille façons. Tu me diras tout dépend de la torture, songea le vieil homme les yeux en l'air.

\- Arrête de penser à des trucs salaces, espèce de vieil ermite pervers, défendit le gamin, un regard courroucé vers Merlin.

\- Ah oui pardon, j'avais oublié qui elle était pour toi, soupira l'autre.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Emma, intéressée.

\- Eh bien… il y a une autre raison pour que je souhaite qu'elle soit sauvée, dit-il en haussant les épaules, plus pensif. Je ne sais pas si le sort dans ce règlement fonctionnera, mais je suis content que tu aies choisi une magicienne qui te permet de faire ressortir ta nature profonde et que ce soit toi qui tentes de vouloir la sauver… enfin de toi-même, sans qu'on t'ait rien demandé.

Elle sentit ses joues s'échauffer, et tenta de cacher sa gêne derrière un raclement de gorge. Savait-il qu'elle avait aussi flashé indubitablement sur la Reine ?

\- Oh… oui. Mais c'est qui pour toi, hormis la Méchante Reine ?

\- Elle n'a jamais été la Méchante pour moi, enfin si au début bien sûr, car elle était rongée par sa vengeance et elle reste assez sadique, voire même très sanguinaire, quand elle s'y met. Mais… c'est ma mère. Ma mère adoptive. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais l'auteur s'en ait pris à mon village et à ma famille alors que je n'avais que dix ans… il voulait ma véritable mère, peut-être me voulait-il aussi pour servir ses desseins, je ne le saurais sans doute jamais. Beaucoup appelait ma mère la sorcière blanche parce qu'en plus de sa magie, elle avait des cheveux si blonds qu'ils semblaient être argenté.

\- Je me demande encore d'où te viens cette tignasse et tes yeux foncés, ajouta Merlin d'une voix emplie de tendresse.

\- Mon père sûrement, sourit-il timidement. Ce qui est drôle dans un sens, c'est qu'en y réfléchissant, tu lui ressembles beaucoup Emma.

Elle répondit par un sourire tout aussi timide, à la fois troublée et attendrie par son histoire.

\- Le plus étrange c'est qu'elle était la seule que Regina respectait malgré leur magie contraire. Après son exil dans le Royaume noir, ma mère était la seule qui n'avait pas peur d'elle et pouvait se confronter à la Méchante Reine sans crainte de représailles. Elle ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi, ni comment elle l'avait rencontrée. Elles étaient étrangement proches, pourtant tout portait à croire qu'elles ne s'entendraient jamais. Le jour où ma mère ma protégée pour que je puisse fuir le village, plusieurs mois avant le début de la guerre, je me suis retrouvé devant les portes du château de Méchante Reine. Tout le monde l'évitait ou la craignait, tout le monde sauf la sorcière blanche. Alors qu'elle aurait pu me laisser dans le froid, elle m'a accueilli. Elle savait que j'étais particulier de par mes origines et elle m'a aidé à comprendre à quel point.

\- C'est toi… peut-être même ta mère. Tu es la raison pour laquelle elle a abandonné sa vengeance pour les aider, réalisa la magicienne.

\- Il y avait aussi l'auteur qui nous menaçait, tu sais… puis la guerre.

\- Oui, mais tu as été un facteur important.

Le jeune garçon esquissa un petit sourire et elle n'en fut que plus touchée par sa confiance. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi il faisait tout cela et savait qu'il n'avait que peu voire jamais raconté cette histoire.

\- Je … non on l'a sauvera, dit-elle en croisant le regard de ses comparses qui acquiescèrent, bien qu'encore troublés par les révélations. Je dois encore travailler le sort, mais on y arrivera et on s'occupera de l'auteur. Seulement, dis-moi… mes vrais parents…

\- Ils sont à Storybrooke, tout comme ton père Aubust, répondit l'enchanteur à son tour.

Elle remarqua le regard fixe de son ami et se disait qu'après tout lui aussi avait toujours voulu connaître ses parents biologiques. Au final, il n'avait même pas relevé la mauvaise prononciation de son prénom par Merlin qui continua dans sa lancée.

\- Seulement ils ne se souviendront pas de vous, continua-t-il. Blanche est souvent à la taverne avec les nains, elle a repris ses vieilles habitudes de baroudeuse, mais je préfère ça à ses airs niais, sans t'offusquer Emma.

\- Non, non…

\- Charmant s'occupe de l'entrainement des guerriers, et Gepetto gère la confection des armes comme les arcs, bâtons et baguettes.

Dans un silence timide et troublant, ils les remercièrent pour rejoindre la Taverne. Le temps était orageux, maussade et n'arrangeait en rien leur humeur. En définitif, ils furent bien plus accablés qu'ils ne le pensaient par les révélations et ce fut le premier jour où ils ne tentèrent pas l'ascension.

Le premier jour où la Reine ne vit pas arriver la magicienne.

* * *

 **Emma va-t-elle lui manquer tout compte fait ? :p La suite au prochain épisode ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous et toutes :)**

 **Tout d'abord j'aimerais remettre les pendules à l'heure. Les Guests n'oubliez pas de mettre des petits noms pour que je puisse vous répondre, ensuite je vous incite à lire les réponses que je mets dans mes notes, certaines n'apportent rien de plus mais d'autres vous apprendront par exemple que comme je l'ai déjà dit et comme certaines l'ont vu, je me suis inspirée grandement d'un petit yuri bien sympas "Mage & Demon Queen" crée par Color-LES. J'ai repris certaines phrases parce que quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction j'étais aussi en train de lire le manga, et j'ai une bonne mémoire. Tout le reste, hormis le rapport à la série, vient de ma tête et des quelques influences que j'ai accumulé. Voila ;) Donc plus de bagarre dans les reviews, peace and love !**

 **Merci aux différents guests pour vos reviews et votre soutien :)**

 **Je vois aussi que certaines d'entre vous aiment faire des jeux de mots xD Je rigole bien en tout cas ! Merci à vous !**

 **Bonne lecture les louloutes :***

* * *

 **Jour 11**

 **La Tour Sombre, salle du trône.**

\- Bonjour Reine Regina ! lança la magicienne de façon énergique en entrant dans la salle du trône.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'elle se retrouva en apesanteur la tête en bas, se félicitant de ne pas avoir de robe de mage à la place de son pantalon bien confortable. Elle retint de justesse son sac et tourna sur elle-même guidée par le pourvoir qui l'immobilisait pour enfin tomber sur le regard électrique de la Reine, dont l'humeur rendait la pièce aussi froide que le palier d'Elsa.

\- Comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ma Reine ? Demanda-t-elle les bras ballants un sourire enjoué dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Le sang affluait déjà vers ses tempes.

\- Où étais-tu hier ? demanda Regina avec assez d'autorité qu'Emma en resta pantoise quelques secondes de trop. Réponds-moi tout de suite ou tu finis en nourriture pour les crocodiles !

\- Vous avez des crocodiles ?

\- Pas moi, le Capitaine Crochet fait un élevage dans les cachots.

Le Capitaine Crochet ? _Alors il y a d'autres Lieutenants, d'autres méchants enfermés dans la tour,_ se disait-elle, réalisant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu. La reine trépignait d'impatience et elle trouva cela bien plus charmant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru dans cette position.

\- Pardon ma belle, mais j'étais bien trop occupée avec le sort et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Je devais aussi m'améliorer, tout comme mon équipement… enfin rien de bien attrayant. Mais si je peux me faire pardonner alors…

\- Premièrement, je ne suis pas _ta_ _belle_ et ensuite… je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer.

\- Peut-être le fait qu'hier je vous ai manqué, osa-t-elle répondre avec un sourire séducteur.

\- Il est vrai que tu me divertis assez bien ses derniers temps.

\- Je pourrais vous divertir bien plus si vous m'en laissiez l'occasion, dit-elle d'une voix plus suave.

Elle était autant étonnée que la Reine par son propre culot, mais elle ne se reconnaissait plus vraiment depuis sa venue dans ce monde. Etait-ce sa nature profonde comme disait le conteur ?

 _Tu parles d'une princesse… DarkSwan me va bien mieux que je ne le pensais…_

\- Bah voyons, tu n'es pas capable de me tuer, tu n'as encore rien fait pour me sauver, mais en revanche tu te crois de taille à me satisfaire ? Ne serais-tu pas un peu trop présomptueuse ?

\- Mais à quel genre de divertissement pensez-vous ma Reine ? ironisa-t-elle, espiègle. Et vous dites que je suis une magicienne perverse ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que moi-même je ne l'étais pas, susurra la brune en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux blonds. Alors comment comptes-tu me divertir ? Si ce n'est, venir me déranger tous les jours.

Le regard sombre, les pupilles dilatées qui s'encrèrent dans ses yeux la laissèrent une nouvelle fois à bout de souffle. Elle avait bien du mal à réfléchir dans cette position et aussi près de cette femme.

\- Je pourrais vous montrer mes nombreux talents et sachez que j'en ai plus que vous ne le pensez, Majesté.

Elle ne put se retenir de fixer les lèvres à quelques centimètres d'elle s'étirant en un sourire de connivence et déglutit lorsque les doigts fins de la Reine effleurèrent sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux, mais l'instant d'après le froid reprit sa place.

\- La vantardise ne t'aidera pas ma chère, lança Regina en s'écartant, lui provoquant une moue contrariée. Oh et attention à la tête.

\- Pourquoi vous… ah !

Elle sentit soudainement l'emprise magique disparaitre et tomba comme une masse sur le sol. Ses bras avaient amorti sa chute, mais elle avait l'impression que son cerveau était une balle de ping-pong en plein match, rebondissant entre les parois de son crâne.

\- Où en es-tu avec ce fameux sort ? Tu devrais peut-être me le montrer pour que je m'en charge moi-même, siffla l'autre assise dans son trône.

\- Attendez juste quelques minutes que je retrouve les quelques neurones que vous m'avez enlevés.

\- Parce que tu en avais ?

\- Vous êtes très drôle lorsque vous vous y mettez Majesté.

\- C'est ce que ma sœur me dit lorsque je réponds à ses blagues de mauvais goût.

\- Quel genre de blague ? demanda-t-elle, intéressée, avant de se rapprocher des quelques marches menant au siège royal.

En plus du silence qui lui répondit, elle vit le haussement de sourcil et le regard fixe sans une once d'émotion.

\- Oui donc… le sort, reprit-elle en se raclant la gorge, comprenant que la Reine ne lui répondrait pas. Bien évidemment vous ne pouvez pas le lancer puisqu'il vous concerne directement, mais il doit se faire en plusieurs étapes, expliqua-t-elle en arrivant sur la dernière marche. Donc je me disais que pour chaque étape, j'aurais le droit à une question sur vous et si cela fonctionne j'aurai droit à un baiser, deal ? Finit-elle en tendant une main que Regina observa d'un regard hautain avant d'inspirer bruyamment.

\- Tu oses me faire un chantage ?

\- Ce n'est pas un chantage, juste quelques compensations peu coûteuses pour mes efforts, rétorqua-t-elle en laissant sa main tendue.

\- Qui me dit que ce sort fonctionnera ?

\- Si cela ne produit pas l'effet excompté, vous n'aurez qu'à faire ce que vous voulez de moi, répondit-elle sans détour, sa franchise surprenant malgré tout la Reine. Cinq étapes, cinq jours, cinq questions et un seul baiser.

Regina la jaugea durant de longues minutes, montrant son éternelle prestance en étant droite dans son siège, les jambes croisées. Emma s'était permis de jeter un œil rapide sur son corps sculptural et sa tenue. Si comme ce jour, elle portait généralement des pantalons en cuir moulant, ses bustiers, capes et pourpoints ne tarissaient pas d'éloges et ne cessaient de mettre ses formes en valeur. Elle ne l'avait vue que deux fois en robe, mais elle en avait été tout autant voir encore plus subjuguer par la beauté de ses formes harmonieuses et surtout par sa sensualité.

La brune tendit la main pour prendre la sienne et d'un mouvement vif l'obligea à se pencher vers elle jusqu'à la forcer à poser un genou à terre.

\- Soit, j'accepte, répondit l'autre d'une voix doucereuse, faisant relever les yeux de la blonde alors qu'elle s'était encore perdue dans le décolleté de la Reine. Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas échouer.

\- Je réussirais.

\- Bien, conclut-elle en lâchant sa main pour la repousser délicatement d'un pied sur son buste. Comment se déroule ce fameux sort qui me semble inconnu et bien trop complexe pour toi ?

\- Je dois tracer deux cercles, un pentacle et dessiner cinq runes, le tout au centre de la pièce et donc de la tour, répondit-elle sommairement en se relevant.

\- Les pentacles sont généralement utilisés pour les invocations de démon ou d'esprit, rappela la Reine.

\- Je ne vais pas invoquer une entité quelconque ne vous inquiétez pas. Il me semble que vous n'avez plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il vous est arrivé, alors cela me permettra de les ramener. Chaque rune a une signification et représente à la fois les membres du corps, bras, jambes et tête, mais aussi les cinq sens ou les quatre éléments plus l'esprit. Le centre même du dessin représente votre « vous intérieur ». Chaque étape devrait au fur et à mesure libérer votre corps, votre esprit et… votre cœur.

Elle vit le regard sceptique, mais resta silencieuse.

\- Donc tu vas salir mon sol avec de la craie ?

\- Oui… et un peu de sang, de la cire de bougie entre autres substances visqueuses et répugnantes, se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

\- Dans ce cas tu devrais t'y mettre avant que je ne change d'avis en te voyant dévaster une partie de mes appartements.

Emma ne se pria pas pour se presser au centre de la pièce sous le regard scrutateur de Regina. Elle enleva son sac et se mit au travail durant de longues minutes afin de tracer un grand cercle puis un second à l'intérieur et enfin un pentacle en son centre. À chaque pointe du pentacle, elle plaça les récipients correspondant aux quatre éléments. De la terre et de la cendre sur les pointes du bas, de l'eau et une plume sur les branches du haut, puis déposa un petit parchemin pour l'esprit sur la dernière tout en haut.

\- Par quelle rune vas-tu commencer ?

\- Celle de l'eau. La naissance.

Elle rangea la craie, pour prendre un pinceau qu'elle humidifia afin de peindre à même le sol entre les deux cercles tout en récitant à voix basse un psaume magique. Une fois fait elle resta à genoux, droite et se concentra. Puis elle bougea les mains afin de dessiner la rune dans le vide, laissant des trainées argentées derrière chaque mouvement.

\- Ai-je droit à ma question ?

Elle vit le léger sursaut de la Reine du coin de l'œil, celle-ci ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle lui parle alors qu'elle faisait une manipulation compliquée.

\- Je sais faire deux choses en même temps, si vous vous posez la question.

Elle entendit le rire narquois qui ne manqua pas de la faire sourire.

\- Pose ta première question.

\- Combien de Lieutenants avez-vous réellement entre ses murs ?

\- Tu le sais déjà, ils sont au nombre de neuf.

\- Vous avez mentionné le Capitaine Crochet.

\- Bien, en réalité ils sont treize.

\- Qui sont les trois derniers ?

\- Nous avons dit, une seule question par jour ma chère.

Elle sourit, la Reine n'était pas dupe. Le soleil finissait de se coucher à l'horizon alors qu'elle continuait ses mouvements pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle termina enfin la rune pour ensuite poser sa main sur le sol et ainsi graver le signe dans la roche humide. Elle soupira et mit du temps avant de se relever. Fatiguée par le sort elle savait qu'elle devrait bientôt regagner l'église et surtout sa chambre pour se reposer, mais au fond elle n'avait pas envie de quitter la tour. Ni même la Reine.

\- J'ai terminé. Chaque jour suffit sa peine, lança-t-elle d'une voix plus basse, presque déçue.

\- Dans ce cas, murmura la Reine se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle eut un frisson en sentant la présence derrière elle, et surtout la main sur son dos. Elle n'osa pas bouger, elle se crispa légèrement puis finit par fermer les yeux, comme apaisé par l'aura de la salle silencieuse. Regina glissa ses doigts sur son épaule et sous sa chevelure pour dégager son cou ainsi que son oreille rougissante.

Elle laissa agir la Reine et celle-ci se plaça de telles sortes à atteindre le creux de son oreille d'un souffle qui la fit frissonner.

\- Il est temps de nous quitter.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour se trouver de trois quarts à quelques centimètres des lèvres tentatrices. Si le sort l'avait épuisée et que les nouvelles attentions la rendaient impulsive, instinctive, seulement guidée par ses envies primaires elle retint le désir qui lui noua le ventre. Celui de combler le vide entre elles. Regina passa sa main à l'arrière de son crâne et tira avec douceur sur sa chevelure dorée. Son cœur eut un raté lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud sur son cou, elle espérait un baiser, mais Regina ne faisait que survoler sa peau, provoquant encore plus son impatiente et les quelques tremblements de son corps tendu.

Le souffle court, elle se mordit la lèvre et s'attendait à sentir une lame froide la transpercer, mais au contraire, des ongles glissèrent sur son cou, le long de sa clavicule, s'immisçant sous le col de son pourpoint. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour retenir un soupir tandis que les doigts descendirent sur son ventre jusqu'à sa hanche. En plus des lèvres volatiles qui l'effleuraient à peine, le geste anodin de la Reine la rendait de plus en plus nerveuse. Comment réagirait-elle si elle quittait son emprise pour l'embrasser ? Faudrait-il qu'elle puisse bouger. Sa peau échauffée frissonna au souffle qui remonta vers le lobe de son oreille, et elle sentit distinctement l'objet que la Reine plaça dans la poche de son pantalon.

Elle reprit sa respiration tandis que les lèvres soufflèrent leurs derniers mots dans son oreille.

\- Garde-la précieusement et utilise-la pour revenir plus vite auprès de moi.

Les yeux à demi clos, elle se tourna vivement, mais la Reine avait disparu ne laissant derrière elle qu'un parfum et un frisson sur sa peau. Elle prit la pierre dans sa poche et écarquilla les yeux en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle lui avait offert la pierre de rappel.

.

.

 **Jour 12**

 **Taverne de Storybrooke.**

\- Je ne me plaindrais pas de ce revirement, lança August tandis qu'Emma venait de lui parler de la pierre. Mais tu penses réellement arriver à lancer ce sort ?

\- Cela m'épuise, j'ai dû dormir douze heures cette nuit, mais je vais y arriver, et même si vous ne combattez plus vous m'aidez d'une certaine manière.

\- Comme toujours sœurette, dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de grignoter un muffin de Granny. Vraiment trop bon, marmonna-t-il. Au fait Em', t'as parlé à tes parents du coup ?

\- Non je n'ai pas pu… Charmant je l'ai vu de loin, c'est un bon combattant.

\- J'ai vu ça, il m'a donné quelques conseils hier.

\- Et… en fait pour Blanche, j'ai beau savoir à quoi elle ressemble, je ne l'ai pas vue…

\- Dis plutôt que tu flippes. Merlin a dit qu'elle était souvent ici et figure toi que pendant que tu t'amusais avec la Reine, Scarlett et moi on a vu une brunette qui buvait en compagnie des nains hier soir. Cela ne veut pas dire que c'est elle, mais il y a des chances, car elle semble coller à la description.

\- Charmant c'est assez simple de lui parler, mais elle, je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire.

\- Je ne sais pas tu pourrais lui demander si elle aussi a tenté l'ascension, non ?

\- Hum je doute qu'elle s'y soit risquée…

\- Sauf si elle est aussi masochiste que toi.

\- Je ne suis pas maso ! Bref… soupira-t-elle, j'y suis pas, je verrais le moment venu. Et toi avec Gepetto ?

August s'étouffa avec son gâteau et toussa avant de boire un verre d'eau.

\- Je… je suis allé le voir pour lui demander une nouvelle arbalète pour Scarlett vu qu'il est spécialisé dans le bois. Il… je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ressemblaient mes parents, s'ils étaient bienveillants ou alors des drogués qui m'avaient jeté, mais… même s'il est mon… créateur et non mon père, Gepetto est foncièrement gentil, ça se voit dans son regard et cela se sent.

Elle vit le léger sourire de son frère de cœur et eut l'impression de partager la même émotion en cet instant. Même si tout cela était fou, troublant et totalement surréaliste elle avait enfin les réponses à ses questions. Elle se sentait investie et surtout remplie de quelque chose de nouveau.

\- C'est complètement dingue ce qui nous arrive, j'ai encore des difficultés à le croire même si en voyant Gepetto tout semblait d'un naturel déconcertant. Il m'a dit avoir beaucoup de travail à la forge et je me suis proposée pour l'aider dans la journée… Scarlett a vraiment du mal à s'y faire par contre, elle s'est disputée avec sa grand-mère au sujet de Peter. Je crois que le petit jeu de Fiona lui est resté en travers de la gorge.

\- Apprendre soudainement que notre vie n'a été qu'un mensonge et qu'on a été manipulé par une femme venant d'un autre monde peut avoir ce genre de conséquence… Mais en parlant d'elle, tu sais où elle se trouve ? Elle n'était pas dans la chambre ni même au terrain d'entrainement.

\- Je crois qu'elle est partie pour la tour dans l'optique de lui voler dans les plumes, répondit le Croisé d'un air détaché.

\- Seule face à Fiona ?

\- Avec Anna, la petite en veut toujours à Elsa pour son acharnement du début, encore une qui veut régler ses comptes.

\- Mais August, même à deux elles vont se faire dégommer ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Elles reviendront à l'église, y a pas de mal…, lança-t-il voyant le regard désapprobateur de la Magicienne. Je le conçois c'est jamais agréable. Ok j'ai compris je n'aurais pas du les laisser partir.

\- Tout à fait ! Aller lève tes fesses prends tout ton attirail on y va, intima-t-elle. Tu iras aider Gepetto à la forge et jouer les beaux gosses devant toutes les minettes de Storybrooke plus tard.

August finit sa bouchée en vitesse avant de se faire traîner à l'extérieur de la Taverne par le col de son pourpoint.

.

.

Ils passèrent les premiers gardes sans problème puisque ceux-ci les saluèrent respectueusement et arrivèrent au palier d'Alice en un temps record.

\- Emma peut-être qu'elles sont déjà de retour à Storybrooke et tu as la pierre pour aller plus vite, tu perds ton temps ! En plus tu vas t'épuiser.

Elle ne répondit pas et entra avec fracas dans le domaine d'Alice. La jeune fille était en train de nettoyer sa paire de ciseaux assise dans l'herbe, adossée au grand chêne qui décorait le lieu. Le Chat de Cheshire leva un regard ennuyé depuis l'une des branches et se rendormit l'instant d'après face à l'air intrigué d'August. Ce dernier s'attendait à une attaque sournoise de leur part pourtant rien ne vint troubler leur avancé.

\- Salut Alice, lança rapidement Emma avec un léger signe de main sans s'arrêter.

\- Bonjour Emma, répondit la petite blonde joyeusement. Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt.

\- On ne fait que passer, désolée.

\- Pas grave j'ai souvent du monde, comparé aux autres. Scarlett et Anna sont passées aussi, mais je les ai laissées tranquilles. Je sens qu'Elsa et Fiona vont être occupées avec ces deux-là, gloussa-t-elle. La prochaine fois, restez pour le thé, j'aurais même des petits gâteaux.

\- Avec plaisir Alice, lança Emma par-dessus son épaule avec un petit sourire.

August referma les portes derrière lui et tous deux s'élancèrent dans les escaliers vers les étages.

\- C'est devenu bien trop simple désormais, souffla le Croisé.

Il salua les bataillons de gardes et balaya rapidement d'un coup de bouclier ceux qui tentaient de les arrêter. Plus pour s'occuper qu'autre chose.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au palier de Peter Pan pour le voir en train de s'amuser à jongler avec ses munitions explosives.

\- Hey Emma ! August ! Ça vous dit une petite partie de balle au prisonnier ?

\- Pas le temps, désolée gamin.

Elle remarqua l'air triste du Huitième Lieutenant, mais continua sa route. Ce dernier soupira de lassitude avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur un tronc d'arbre, rapidement entouré par quelques vers luisant. August se rapprocha et vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant de ricaner en voyant son air irrité, pendant que le jeune Lieutenant essayait de se recoiffer.

\- Ne boude pas gamin, à charge de revanche, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil tandis qu'il se faisait sermonner par la Magicienne.

Peter Pan leur fit un grand signe de la main avant de reprendre son activité.

\- Pour Belle faut faire gaffe, elle voudra peut-être nous laisser passer, mais elle ne contrôle pas toujours ses transformations, rappela le Croisé lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande bibliothèque du Lieutenant.

\- Cette fille me fait penser à Hulk… mais en moins vert et plus poilue, murmura Emma tandis qu'elle avançait à tâtons devant August.

\- Elle n'est pas dans son fauteuil… remarqua-t-il lorsqu'un petit cri retentit dans les hauteurs de la salle.

Il eut à peine le temps de lever la tête et d'étendre les bras pour réceptionner la brunette avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur les livres disséminés un peu partout. Emma s'était retournée vivement et haussa un sourcil en voyant les rougeurs sur le visage du brun.

\- Salut beau gosse, souffla Belle lui offrant un sourire tendancieux, ses doigts parcourant son armure. Bah alors faut pas rougir comme ça mon chou, si tu lisais les livres qu'il y a dans cette bibliothèque tu serais outré par leur contenu…

Le Croisé la lâcha sans ménagement et se frotta les mains tandis qu'il l'entendait râler à ses pieds.

\- Vous êtes un peu lourde m'amzelle, taquina-t-il d'un sourire affable.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas vraiment un gentleman, réprimanda la brunette en se relevant pour épousseter sa robe. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Je pensais que Regina t'avait donné la pierre Emma.

\- C'est le cas, mais on est venu pour récupérer Anna et Scarlett, tu les as vues ?

\- Hum… oui elles sont passées plus tôt, elles avaient l'air bien pressées. Heureusement que Rumpel m'a donné une potion pour me contrôler, car ces derniers temps avec la pleine lune j'ai du mal à gérer ma violence… je crois que c'est un peu la même chose pour Scarlett, gloussa-t-elle.

\- Pour nous c'est pas un problème, mais pour les autres n'oublient pas la Bête qui sommeil en toi... ce n'est pas en tombant du ciel que tu vas les empêcher de te tuer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Emma, mais c'est gentil de t'en soucier.

Elle la salua et reprit sa route tandis qu'August ignora un baiser volé pour la suivre à coup de grandes enjambées.

\- Je ne voyais pas Belle si…

\- Coquine ? Oui, moi qui la pensais fleur bleue et fan de lecture à l'eau de rose, ça me dépasse un peu, s'indigna presque Emma, étouffant un petit rire. Comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses.

Ils déboulèrent près des quartiers des gardes qui protégeaient le palier d'Elsa et se stoppèrent en entendant des exclamations de joie et des rires.

\- C'est nouveau ça.

Ils entrèrent prêts à combattre lorsque tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux dans un même mouvement. Le silence se posa comme une chape de plomb sur la salle. Les hommes et femmes qui formaient le groupe de garde étaient en pleine partie de carte et si elle remarqua la bière et les armes laissées à l'abandon, elle vit surtout que certains s'étaient fait dépouiller en armure et vêtements.

\- Heu… c'est quoi ce bordel, chuchota Emma, les yeux ronds.

\- Hey, mais c'est la Sauveuse, hurla l'un d'eux dans le fond de la salle dans un cri de joie qui se répercuta dans l'assemblée.

\- Aller, venez boire un coup les gars ! proposa un autre garde balançant de la bière un peu partout. La petite Anna nous a offert de quoi faire la fête !

\- Ouais ! On va vous déplumer !

\- Boisson à volonté !

Elle croisa le regard de son coéquipier aussi surpris que le sien, comprenant qu'Anna avait dû vouloir s'occuper des gardes à sa manière.

\- On se casse en vitesse, intima Emma tandis qu'August opinait plusieurs fois du chef et se pressa d'avancer pour quitter les quartiers.

\- Oh bah nooon restez !

\- On va vous détendre alleeeeez !

\- Chopez la blonde !

\- Le croisé est pour moi, s'écria une guerrière aussi baraquée qu'une catcheuse, tandis que plusieurs filles et même un jeune homme s'étaient élancés à sa suite.

Ils coururent comme des dératés vers la porte pour échapper aux mains qui tentaient de les retenir et envoyèrent sorts et coups de bouclier pour les écarter le plus loin possible. Ils fermèrent la lourde porte et continuèrent de courir dans les escaliers de la tour avant de finir essoufflés devant le palier d'Elsa.

\- Putain, lâcha August tout en reprenant son souffle. Même si c'est un coup d'Anna, ils sont vraiment barges dans ce monde.

\- Je… je te rappelle qu'on en fait partie.

\- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je dis. On est barge nous aussi.

Ils entrèrent dans la demeure d'Elsa pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine. Anna était en plein combat acharné contre la Reine des neiges. Plusieurs trolls tentaient d'attraper la petite rouquine qui riait et chantonnait une chanson pour faire rager de plus en plus la blonde dont les mains recouvraient ses oreilles.

\- Raaa, mais faites-la taire !

\- _Elsaaa ? Elsaaa ?_ _Je voudrais un bonhomme de neiiiige. Oooooh s'il-te-plaiiiit…_

\- Tu vas voir où il va finir ton bonhomme de neige espèce de sale gamine, s'égosilla la blonde qui lança plusieurs piques de glace.

Anna les évita avec agilité pour se rapprocher d'elle une fois les trolls détruits.

\- Mais faut pas s'énerver comme ça m'dame la frigide, gloussa l'enchanteresse, moqueuse à quelques centimètres du visage d'Elsa qui eut un élan de recul par la proximité. Tu veux une carotte ? Il parait que ça rend aimable, rajouta-t-elle en sortant le légume d'une de ses sacoches avant de croquer dedans à pleines dents.

\- Ok je crois qu'Anna pète un boulon, murmura August, les yeux tout aussi ronds.

\- Ouais, mais Elsa ne l'a pas encore tuée alors je pense qu'elle lui offre une bonne distraction, ou elle s'en sort mieux qu'on ne le pensait…

\- Je ne suis ni frigide, ni mal aimable ! Se défendit la Reine en tapant du pied, rouge de colère.

\- Oh mon dieu, Majesté, vous êtes trop mignonne quand vous vous énervez, se moqua Anna, tentant d'étouffer un rire.

\- Je ne suis pas mignonne ! Et arrête de rire !

\- Vous rougissez ! J'ai réussi à vous faire rougir, dit-elle en riant de plus belle les larmes aux yeux.

De son côté, Elsa affichait un air désabusé et complètement abasourdi tout en se reculant de quelques pas.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais suer presque tous les jours, tu es vraiment une emmerdeuse Anna !

\- Ah ça me rappelle quelqu'un, lança August dans un petit rire, recevant un regard noir de sa coéquipière.

\- Parce que vous ne vous acharniez pas sur moi au début hum ? Je suis sûr que vous aimez ça au fond, rétorqua l'enchanteresse d'une voix plus rauque.

\- Oh oui j'aime te transformer en magnifique statue de glace, je me demande même si je ne vais pas te mettre dans ma collection entre le mollusque et la vermine !

\- C'est pas gentil ça, Majesté, souffla la petite rousse, faussement vexée.

\- Je ne suis pas gentille ! hurla la Reine brandissant une main pour créer un géant de glace imposant face à Anna. Tu le voulais, tu l'as ton bonhomme de neige, fulmina-t-elle, fière d'elle.

Soucieuse, Emma s'avança d'un pas, mais vit son amie éviter les coups avec brio, envoyant ses sortilèges de feu grâce à un bâton afin d'affaiblir le géant. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de l'achever, mais dans un dernier geste le géant lui asséna un coup de lance qui coupa malencontreusement son haut sur toute la longueur dévoilant aux yeux de tous une poitrine avantageuse enfermée dans un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge. Si en cachant rapidement les yeux d'August, Emma se demandait comment ils pouvaient avoir de telle lingerie dans un monde encore moyenâgeux, elle fut d'autant plus surprise par la tête d'Elsa, dont la mâchoire se décrocha, les yeux ronds figés de stupéfaction.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait les laisser hein, minauda August se détournant de la scène. Elles ont l'air de se débrouiller tout compte fait.

\- Je suis du même avis que toi.

Ils laissèrent les deux femmes au moment où Anna tentait tant bien que mal de se cacher, rouge de honte, tandis qu'elle remarqua furtivement que la Reine avait mis une partie de son châle sur son nez pour, semble-t-il, arrêter un saignement. Elle étouffa un rire en pensant aux Mangas qu'elle avait pu lire étant plus jeunes.

Et si la situation était devenue complètement folle entre le quartier des gardes et chez le Sixième Lieutenant dans une ambiance au final bonne enfant et gênante, l'atmosphère qui les percutèrent de plein fouet au palier de Fiona les laissèrent comme deux ronds de flan.

\- Vous avez abusé de moi ! hurla la voix reconnaissable de Scarlett tandis qu'ils s'approchaient discrètement.

\- Abusez de vous ? ricana Fiona d'une voix grave. Peter n'était pas votre cousin en réalité, c'était votre défunt amant, mais je n'ai pas profité de la situation comme vous semblez le croire et pourtant j'aurais pu !

\- Vous n'auriez pas osé !

\- Détrompez-vous, après 300 ans je ne me serais pas gênée pour prendre du bon temps même sous les traits d'un homme.

Emma vit le regard outré de son amie dont la bouche formait un « o » parfait, tandis que les deux femmes étaient face à face, l'une plus souriante et mutine que l'autre. _Décidément Méchants et Héros aimaient se rendre la vie impossible_ , songea-t-elle en voyant August continuer sa route.

\- Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'en profite pour aller saluer Ursula, je l'aime bien tout compte fait.

\- Ce sont les tentacules c'est ça ? se moqua la blonde. Je le savais !

\- Dis ce que tu veux, mais elle est aussi mon genre de femme alors je te laisse avec les deux furies, j'ai eu ma dose de nanas hystériques et perverses. Ursula est bien plus calme, termina-t-il en allant vers la sortie.

\- Je veux bien le croire, soupira Emma, observant la scène. Hum… moi aussi je retrouverais bien le calme de la salle du trône, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avec un petit sourire en coin rêveur.

\- Alors au lieu de m'incendier, vous feriez mieux de mettre votre impulsivité dans une activité bien plus agréable, lança la Fée Noire.

Sa réplique attira le regard de la Magicienne qui ne manqua pas de voir la Chasseuse rougir et perdre ses moyens.

\- Je… mais… bordel vous êtes vraiment… vraiment…, bégaya Scarlett qui rageait toute seule avant de pointer son arbalète tremblante sur la nécromancienne.

\- Vraiment ? répéta Fiona.

Le Lieutenant s'avança dans un déhanché séducteur pour passer ses doigts sur le carreau puis les bords de l'arme afin de la dévier de sa trajectoire sans que la Chasseuse ne montre de résistance.

\- Vraiment quoi très chère Louve ? susurra-t-elle à quelques centimètres de la brune qu'Emma vit frissonner légèrement.

Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçue chez elle auparavant.

\- Une vraie garce ! grogna subitement Scarlett, tentant de retrouver sa superbe.

Cachée dans l'obscurité, Emma observait la scène avec intérêt ses pensées dérivant vers la Reine qui l'attendait patiemment au dernier étage de la tour. Elle eut soudainement chaud et son ventre se crispa lorsque dans un sourire mutin, qui lui rappela étrangement Regina, Fiona agrippa sans ménagement et d'un geste sûr la nuque de la Chasseuse pour l'embrasser sauvagement sans une quelconque approbation de la part de sa rivale. Une rivale bien énervée qui au final sembla apprécier le geste au gémissement qu'elle ne put retenir.

La Magicienne détourna les yeux, rougissante, l'envie irrésistible de retrouver sa Reine pour goûter aux lèvres auxquelles elle rêvait depuis plusieurs nuits, et encore plus depuis la veille. Elle regarda à nouveau les deux femmes du coin de l'œil et se sentit rougir de plus belle réalisant qu'elle était en flagrant délit de voyeurisme. Tandis que le baiser fiévreux la laissa à fleur de peau, son cerveau se remplissait d'images plus ou moins chastes avec une tout autre brune. Elle sentit la pierre dans sa poche s'échauffer et se retrouva soudainement téléportée dans une autre salle plus lumineuse. Un lieu qu'elle reconnut au premier coup d'œil et qu'elle aurait voulu évité au vu de son état émotionnel.

\- Je me disais bien que tu n'étais pas très loin.

Elle se tourna vers celle qu'elle désirait prendre dans ses bras, embrasser et sentir trembler sous ses doigts tandis que son regard la détailla de haut en bas subrepticement. Le coup d'œil ne manqua pas d'amuser la Reine en face d'elle, mais Emma déglutit et détourna le regard curieusement gêné par ses propres pensées. Elle était cette fois vêtue d'une robe noire cintrée au col intérieur rouge, ouverte presque jusqu'au nombril sur un bustier travaillé de quelques pierres précieuses scintillantes, comme des étoiles dans un ciel sans nuages. La Reine ne l'aidait pas à mettre ses pensées de côté. Et elle était certaine de se faire renvoyer comme une malpropre si elle lui sautait dessus comme une affamée.

\- Vous guettiez mon arrivée Majesté ? tenta-t-elle d'être comme à son habitude.

Sa voix était tremblante et elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, s'activer près du pentacle au sol alors que les talons de la Reine claquaient en quinconce pour se rapprocher d'elle. Elle sentit les doigts sur son menton qui l'obligèrent à tourner la tête et retrouver les perles sombres. Les yeux perçants l'inondèrent d'une chaleur oppressante.

\- Que se passe-t-il Emma ?

\- Mais tout va bien ma Reine, mentit-elle en esquissant un sourire tremblant, son souffle se raréfiant au contact des doigts sur sa peau. En revanche, vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire à part attendre de pouvoir te torturer un peu, répondit-elle d'une voix dangereusement grave, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

\- Oh alors vous cherchez encore des idées de tortures ?

\- Mon inspiration m'est soudainement revenue. Maintenant, mets-toi au travail ou sinon tu n'auras pas le droit à ta récompense.

Elle le savait. La Reine savait forcément l'effet qu'elle avait sur elle et en jouait. Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, après tout elle avait été prévenue et avait bien dit qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour la sauver. Qui n'en abuserait pas ?

\- Très bien, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure s'éloignant de l'aura à la fois apaisante et écrasante de la brune.

\- Quelle rune aujourd'hui ?

\- L'air. Le premier souffle.

Elle se positionna comme la veille, à genoux près de la branche correspondant au bras gauche et à l'air. Elle prit la plume, la réduit en poussière dans le petit récipient et saupoudra l'emplacement de la rune en formant le symbole avec les restes. Après avoir murmuré l'incantation liée à l'élément, elle décrivit des formes avec ses mains sous le regard calme et pourtant si flamboyant de la Reine.

\- Quelle est ta question ?

Emma resta silencieuse, réfléchissant à ses mots et sans un regard lui répondit d'une voix sereine.

\- Que ce soit les Neuf Lieutenants, le Capitaine Crochet ou les trois derniers vous sont-ils tous aveuglément dévoués malgré leur passé respectif ?

Elle n'entendit pas de réponse. Il n'y avait que le souffle d'un silence salvateur dans le chaos qu'était devenue la Tour Sombre, qu'avait dû être ce lieu durant des années d'affrontement avant que la mort des guerriers ne ramène un vent de lassitude. Le calme avant la tempête. Une spirale infernale entre silence oppressant et cris de douleur.

Intriguée par le mutisme de la Reine, elle releva les yeux tout en continuant ses mouvements et son cœur eut un raté lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Regina. Debout, un bras sous sa poitrine et une main près de son menton, elle était en réalité en pleine réflexion, mais Emma se focalisa sur le geste pourtant innocent que toute personne ferait une fois perdue dans ses pensées. La Reine avait le bout de son doigt entre ses dents, un regard incandescent. Ses sens affolés, la blonde baissa les yeux, sentant son ventre se contracter aux idées qui fusèrent une nouvelle fois dans sa tête. Était-elle à ce point en manque ?

\- Je ne connais pas tout de leur histoire, mais je sais au fond qu'ils ont tous au moins une raison de me détester, deux, si je prends en compte le fait qu'ils soient bloqués à mes côtés depuis près de 300 ans. Maléfique est celle qui malgré mes erreurs, m'a toujours pardonnée. Zelena aurait aussi pu me haïr pour diverses raisons, mais avec le temps, contraintes et forcées, nous sommes devenues proches et toutes les rancœurs sont un lointain souvenir. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle s'en souvienne, répondit-elle enfin, se déplaçant lentement dans la pièce. Rumpelstiltskin est celui qui a le plus changé. Il m'a tout appris, m'a longtemps manipulée pour son propre profit, mais je n'ai su pourquoi qu'il y a quelques années lorsque Fiona à retrouver son fils Baelfire dans une contrée éloignée. Il a beau être le Ténébreux, l'un des plus puissants sorciers du monde enchanté, il m'a confié sa dague par loyauté.

Emma se mordit la lèvre. Elle voulait en apprendre plus sur les Lieutenants, mais aussi connaître les noms des trois derniers par une question légèrement détournée, seulement la Reine ne semblait pas vouloir les lui livrer. Concentrée sur sa tâche elle ne sentit pas la présence dans son dos et appliqua la rune au sol pour la graver. Elle soupira et sursauta presque lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et vint délicatement sous son menton pour la forcer à pencher la tête vers l'arrière. Ainsi elle se plongea dans les orbes noirs.

Elle se sentait bien plus accablée de fatigue que la veille, mais combattait son irrésistible envie de dormir.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Aurais-tu peur que l'un d'eux se retourne contre moi ?

Elle déglutit, incapable d'échapper à la Reine à cause de sa faiblesse et de la caresse presque envoutante le long de sa mâchoire. À peine perceptible et pourtant si apaisante.

\- Rares sont les Méchants qui s'allient pour un intérêt commun, ils le font par pur égoïsme et parce qu'ils y trouvent leur compte, leur propre finalité, mais ils n'hésiteront pas à trahir leur complice. Pourtant, vos Lieutenants méchants ou non au demeurant vous sont tous dévoués. Même s'ils m'ont permis de venir jusqu'à vous d'une certaine manière, ils remplissent leur tâche sans un faux pas, sans rechigner, bien que je ne sache pas ce que font les trois derniers.

\- Ils chipotent beaucoup et ces derniers temps ils se lamentent de n'être pas assez souvent attaqués. Toi et tes compagnons leur avez donné de l'amusement jour après jour. Comme tu le dis si bien, ils sont serviables même s'ils t'ont laissé passer… pour me divertir, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Désormais, les temps sont plus calmes et peu sont les héros qui se risquent encore à venir.

Elle l'écoutait, mais son regard détaillait chaque parcelle, chaque détail du visage au-dessus d'elle. Ses longs cils maquillés surmontant ses ambres foncés, ses lèvres pulpeuses et attirantes, cette cicatrice qui n'enlevait en rien sa sensualité, son teint hâlé, ses traits harmonieux. Quelques mèches s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure travaillée. Et cela ne l'a rendait que plus humaine, capable parfois d'être imparfaite.

\- Tu voulais connaître les noms des trois autres Lieutenants, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans répondre, elle opina légèrement. Elle devait être bien prévisible par moment. La Reine voyait-elle à quel point elle désirait un simple baiser de sa part ? _Oui sûrement_ , songea-t-elle.

\- Crochet n'est pas celui que j'apprécie le plus, mais il reste serviable et s'occupe des cachots, de la cave à vin et de nos réserves. Peter Pan à beaucoup appris auprès de lui, répondit la brune avant qu'un large sourire malicieux ne se dévoile sur son visage. Monsieur Hyde est un homme… compliqué, mais c'est un très bon décorateur, c'est lui qui a aménagé chaque palier ainsi que mes appartements. Son alter ego, l'autre versant de sa personnalité, le Docteur Jeckill est un scientifique averti, mais un peu ennuyeux sauf lorsqu'il fait quelques expériences ratées dans son laboratoire au sous-sol. Jafar est un bon conseiller et un sorcier puissant. Sans pour autant être libre, il peut agir à distance. Il s'occupe des primes et des quêtes que vous autres héros remplissez pour améliorer votre niveau, c'est aussi mon trésorier même si je ne peux utiliser ma richesse. Son but à lui est de vous créer des obstacles et de mettre le chaos. Il est celui qui travaille le plus et vous envoyer toutes sortes de démons ou monstres l'amuse beaucoup. La dernière n'est autre que la Reine de Cœur.

\- Celle qui veut couper la tête d'Alice ?

\- Dans vos histoires peut-être, mais Alice est particulière et, ici, elles s'entendent à merveille.

\- Et quel rôle a-t-elle dans la Tour ?

\- Cela, ma chère, tu le sauras une autre fois, taquina-t-elle, son souffle sucré caressant ses lèvres.

\- Et si je ne veux pas attendre, murmura-t-elle.

Elle entendit à peine le petit rire étouffé, ses yeux se fermant peu à peu alors qu'elle sentit la douceur des lèvres sur son front.

\- Il est temps de dormir.

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de…

Son corps perdit toute rigidité bien malgré ses efforts pour rester éveillé et elle tomba dans un sommeil profond sans même pouvoir y résister.

.

.

Cette nuit là, elle ne fit aucun rêve, mais à son réveil dans sa chambre, elle sentait encore la douceur des doigts ainsi que le baiser de la Reine sur sa peau, son souffle sur ses lèvres et surtout son parfum enivrant. Assise, les doigts traçant le contour de ses lèvres elle retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller. Le regard fixe vers le plafond, elle se mit à sourire avant de soupirer et s'agacer toute seule. Elle était idiote de croire que la Reine pouvait ressentir une quelconque attirance envers elle, elle jouait et attendait simplement d'être libérée.

\- Elle va me rendre folle, baragouina-t-elle la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.

\- On est deux.

Elle se redressa brusquement et alluma une bougie pour voir Scarlett assise en tailleur sur son lit, le regard fatigué, elle ne semblait pas avoir dormi du tout. Elle brulait de lui poser des questions au sujet de Fiona, mais réalisa que son amie apprendrait qu'elle les avait épiées même un court instant.

\- Depuis quand es-tu là ? Tu as dormi au moins ? Tu verrais ta tête…

\- Je sais, j'ai une mine effroyable, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir et je t'ai vue débarquer comme par magie… au moins la Reine prend soin de ton sommeil, soupira tristement la brune.

Emma s'assit en tailleur sur son lit pour l'observer et croisa un regard incertain.

\- Elle a dû se servir de la pierre… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? August m'a dit que tu as été régler tes comptes avec Fiona.

\- Oui c'est exact, mais… disons que cela ne s'est pas terminé comme je l'envisageais de prime abord.

Elle se força à retenir une taquinerie et l'incita d'un regard tendre à en dire plus.

\- C'est un peu gênant, murmura celle qu'elle voyait comme un roc indéfectible. On s'est engueulé et je me suis défoulée sur elle. Elle est cynique et sarcastique, mais j'avais besoin de m'en prendre à quelqu'un... J'ai du lui envoyer toutes mes techniques qu'elle s'est amusée à éviter sans même m'attaquer à son tour, rah j'étais tellement hors de moi… puis…

Elle attendit, patiente, mais la suite ne venait pas, et pour la première fois son amie se trouvait être vraiment mignonne à être si intimidée.

\- Puis ?

\- Elle m'a embrassée, soupira l'autre face à l'air surpris qu'Emma feignait d'afficher. On s'est embrassé je devrais dire et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que se serait aussi… bon. Mais je… je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je crois ce fichu gamin, maintenant, parce que j'ai senti mon côté animal prendre le dessus…

\- Eh bah ! Je te savais dévergondée, mais je vois que Fiona a fait ressortir ton côté sauvage, taquina gentiment la blonde. Mais quand tu dis que tu n'as pas pu te retenir, tu veux dire que tu lui as sauté dessus ou…

\- Non, mais je crois que j'aurai pu si je ne m'étais pas arrêtée. C'était violent… même elle a été surprise et quand j'ai réalisé j'ai fui aussi vite que j'ai pu grâce à un sort de vitesse. J'aurais presque préféré qu'elle me tue…

\- Fiona est du genre à vouloir s'amuser, cela se voit quand elle joue avec nos nerfs et nous taquine, mais si tu as réussi à la surprendre c'est plutôt un bel exploit.

\- Ouais, murmura-t-elle. Même en combat il est quasi impossible de la prendre par surprise, mais… c'était vraiment étrange. Une partie de moi voulait ce baiser et l'autre tout au fond, bien cachée, voulait la posséder, la dominer et même… j'étais tellement énervée que je voulais lui faire du mal.

\- Si je comprends bien tu as eu peur de ne pas contrôler ce qu'il y a en toi ? C'est ce qui t'empêche d'être sereine ?

\- Oui, comme si l'animal en moi désirait sortir, je n'ai jamais senti cela auparavant. C'est comme si depuis que le gamin et Merlin nous ont révélé qui nous sommes, tout semblait…

\- Reprendre sa juste place, termina Emma dans un murmure.

\- C'est cela, mais August et toi vous n'êtes pas des… métamorphes, vous n'allez pas vous réveiller un matin en vous apercevant que vous avait déchiqueté quelqu'un.

\- Même si tu déchiquètes Fiona, elle reviendra. Après si tu ne te contrôlais vraiment pas tu te serais déjà transformée, la malédiction te bloque peut-être ou alors tu as assez de recul. La pleine lune doit joue sur ton humeur… En tout cas Granny pourra peut-être t'aider à y voir plus clair et si Fiona t'a suivie durant les trois ans où nous nous sommes connues, voir plus qui sait, alors elle a appris à te connaître… elle pourrait peut-être t'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je doute…

\- Enfin Scarlett, Fiona est morbide de base rien qu'en étant une nécromancienne, je doute que la violence ou la brutalité lui fassent peur et puis vous vous êtes juste mis quelques claques et embrassées, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça.

\- Je…, commença la Chasseuse détournant le regard en soupirant avant de revenir s'ancrer dans ses yeux. Je l'ai mordue.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire fort en voyant la tête de chien battu en face d'elle et reçut un coussin en pleine figure.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, elle a saigné !

\- Je comprends pourquoi elle a été surprise, t'es vorace dit moi ! Tu ne serais pas plutôt un vampire ?

Elle continua à rire quand une masse la bouscula pour tenter d'atteindre ses côtes. Elles finirent allongées l'une à côté de l'autre après un combat acharné, le regard rivé vers le plafond où la bougie y dessinait des formes diverses.

\- Tout ce qui nous arrive est totalement… je n'ai pas les mots tellement c'est du grand n'importe quoi, souffla la brune.

\- Hum… pourtant je ne me suis jamais autant sentie à ma place.

\- Oui, moi aussi. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas raconté ton entrevue avec notre chère Reine.

\- Le sort avance doucement, mais parfois j'aimerais savoir ce à quoi elle pense quand elle me regarde, quand elle est seule là-haut. Je n'imagine même pas ce que cela a dû être pour elle d'espérer que sa vie ainsi que sa routine changent. Que sa solitude disparaisse, même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures et même si elle ne s'y attendait pas vraiment.

.

.

 **La Tour Sombre, chambre de la Reine Regina.**

\- Eh bien, ma chérie, où en es-tu avec cette magicienne ?

La voix hautaine ne la surprit pas, elle était habituée aux visites impromptues de sa mère. Dos à elle, elle s'attelait à ôter ses bijoux perdus dans ses pensées, quand elle entendit le siège de la matriarche grincer.

\- Je croyais qu'elle t'agaçait, mais apparemment cette jeune femme ne te laisse pas indifférente, nargua l'autre dans son dos. D'ailleurs, si tu t'en fichais tu n'aurais pas été aussi furieuse hier... cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu hurler de la sorte.

\- Vous vous trompez, mère, dit-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face. J'accepte ses visites simplement parce qu'elle me divertit et de plus elle a peut-être trouvé un sort qui me libérera, et vous aussi par la même occasion. Alors forcément je n'aime guère qu'on se joue de moi...

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit Cora, d'une voix sceptique. Concernant ce sort… ta sœur m'en a vaguement parlé. Qui te dit qu'il fonctionnera ? Il pourrait très bien avoir l'effet inverse.

Le regard de sa mère se faisait méfiant, soucieux. Si au début leur entente avait été en dents de scie, Cora s'était montrée plus ouverte à la discussion, plus clémente et surtout plus humaine. La Reine de Cœur aurait pu être l'un de ses Lieutenants protecteurs. Si d'une certaine manière elle en faisait partie, elle préférait l'avoir près d'elle dans les salles hautes de la tour.

\- Qu'importe après tout, qu'il fonctionne ou qu'il me tue, ce calvaire cessera, lança-t-elle d'un ton détaché, pour s'asseoir face à son miroir et délier son chignon, ses cheveux longs retombant sur ses épaules.

\- Ne dis pas de sottise, nous n'avons que peu de souvenirs, mais il y a forcément une raison à tout cela.

\- Nous avons été maudits, voilà tout, nous sommes les méchants de l'histoire.

\- Belle et Alice, même Elsa, ne sont pas censées être les méchantes. Ce sont les autres qui les ont rendus ainsi en les chassant.

\- Belle pour son côté bestial, Alice pour sa folie, Elsa pour son pouvoir. Nous avons tous un passé et tous une raison d'être devenus ce que nous sommes. Une raison d'être ici.

Elle attrapa sa brosse, mais Cora la lui prit des mains pour la coiffer.

\- N'aimerais-tu pas connaître les vraies raisons ? La raison qui nous a emmenés ici et contraints de te servir.

Elle croisa le regard de sa mère dans le miroir, perçant et froid. Pourtant ce regard-là cachait bien des choses, des sentiments que Cora gardait enfouis. Elle repensa alors à la question d'Emma, à sa propre réponse.

 _Je ne connais pas tout de leur histoire, mais je sais au fond qu'ils ont tous au moins une raison de me détester, deux, si je prends en compte le fait qu'ils soient bloqués à mes côtés depuis près de 300 ans._

\- Vous me détestez ?

La question sembla surprendre la Reine de Cœur qui arrêta ses mouvements pour l'épier scrupuleusement.

\- Vous tous qui êtes là par ma faute, me détestez-vous ?

Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé avant de se réveiller dans cette tour, dans la salle du trône, entourée par ses treize Lieutenants, face à elle et un genou à terre sans la moindre exception. Après un serment solennel, chacun avait disparu dans leurs salles respectives. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait de choix, ces derniers s'étaient imposés d'eux-mêmes. Pourtant, avec le temps les Lieutenants avaient pris des libertés dans la Tour, chacun aménageant leur espace comme ils le désiraient. Ils ne se retrouvaient ensemble que lors de leur réunion, mais elle avait noté qu'avec le temps ils s'étaient liés les uns aux autres et aussi à elle. Malgré cette liberté précaire, elle se demandait désormais s'ils n'auraient pas pu faire en sorte qu'elle disparaisse, pour qu'ils soient enfin libres.

\- Regina, rien ne nous dit que tout cela soit de ta faute et notre but est de te protéger. Si nous te détestions alors nous ne pourrions être aussi dévoués.

\- Pourquoi l'êtes-vous à ce point ? rugit-elle soudainement, se levant de sa chaise. Vous me demandez si je souhaite connaitre les raisons de tout cela, le but même de cette malédiction, mais vous n'essayez pas de comprendre pourquoi vous êtes là et pourquoi vous avez été choisi ? Vous pourriez les laisser me tuer pour que tout s'arrête !

La Reine de cœur dans sa robe rouge et blanche ne perdit pas de son aplomb pour la fixer d'un regard dur.

\- Nous ne souhaitons pas ta mort ! Un tel acte ne peut nous libérer. Tu le sais au fond de toi qu'au début c'était un fardeau pour lequel nous devions nous acquitter, mais avec le temps nous avons tous changé sans pour autant perdre de notre essence. Même toi, Regina tu es différente, car il y a 300 ans, tu n'aurais jamais laissé cette jeune femme prendre autant de place et aussi vite.

\- Vous dites des idioties, mère !

\- Le chasseur a fini en loup et se prélasse constamment sur ton tapis…

Elle entendit japper un peu plus loin et vit d'un bref coup d'œil l'énorme loup lever une oreille puis sa tête pour la regarder.

\- Blanche a osé te défier ! Elle a été très téméraire, mais bien qu'elle soit venue plusieurs fois elle a mis des mois à chaque fois. D'après Fiona elle préfère désormais boire au bar après les quatre fois où tu l'as assassinée de façon assez originale.

\- Elle m'a permis de me défouler un peu, depuis le temps que je voulais lui faire du mal à cette greluche. Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si cette idiote ne se remet pas de ses défaites, cela date d'il y a cent ans ! Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Emma.

\- J'en viens, car je ne parlerais pas de Robin ! En une fois il a fini en nourriture pour crocodile.

\- Il est arrivé avec ses grands chevaux et a osé me faire des avances pour le moins grossières, comme si j'allais me satisfaire d'un tel paysan et voleur de surcroit !

\- En revanche tu as l'air de te satisfaire d'Emma. Tu ne l'as pas torturée, ni tuée dans d'atroces souffrances, ni même transformée en je ne sais quel animal…

\- Arrêtez vos insinuations, je me sers d'elle, tout simplement. J'ai bien assez d'un animal de compagnie qui me met des poils partout.

Le loup émit un grognement désapprobateur avant de ronchonner et d'afficher un air mécontant.

\- Tu es si ignorante parfois, soupira Cora, amusée.

\- C'est vous qui me dites cela ? Vous qui pensiez que certains… sentiments ne sont que faiblesses !

\- Je pense toujours la même chose, ils sont une faiblesse lorsqu'ils sont mal employés, car l'amour nous rend distrait et idiot, voire aveugle. Mais c'est peut-être ce qui nous sauvera.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez et que je ne sais pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix vive et grave.

\- Des vérités que tu n'es peut-être pas encore prêtent à entendre.

\- Ne me laissez pas dans l'ignorance, menaça-t-elle.

Malgré la menace sa phrase était une demande presque désespérée. Elle détestait se sentir si démunie.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'apporter les réponses à tes questions.

\- Mais alors qui ?

Cora détourna le regard vers la porte et esquissa un léger sourire en coin.

\- Peut-être est-ce elle tout compte fait.

\- Elle ? Vous parlez d'Emma ? Il y a quelques minutes vous n'aviez aucune confiance et maintenant vous pensez qu'elle m'apportera les vérités que je cherche ?

\- Même si j'ai été sceptique, ne tente-t-elle pas de lancer un sort pour te libérer de tes chaînes ?

Elle resta silencieuse les yeux rivés dans ceux qui ressemblaient aux siens.

\- Tu n'as pas à douter de la dévotion des Neufs Lieutenants, ni des autres ou de la mienne. Les héros ont comme quête ultime de te tuer, mais tu n'es plus leur véritable ennemie, en réalité un mal règne dans les profondeurs de la tour et notre présence est un équilibre. Si tu meurs, l'équilibre s'effondre.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous me protégez, siffla-t-elle dans un murmure avant de sentir la main de sa mère sur sa joue, sursautant presque.

\- Non tu ne sembles pas comprendre. En 300 ans nous avons appris à nous appréciez et parfois nous nous chamaillons, mais au fond nous avons tous le même but, nous savons que tu es la clé de notre liberté. Nous sommes liés les uns aux autres.

Elle ne savait si cette réponse la réconfortait, mais elle accepta de s'en tenir à cela.

\- Maintenant, si tu veux bien j'ai mon rôle à jouer pour que tu puisses te reposer.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de jouer ce rôle en la présence d'Emma.

\- Possessive en plus, taquina l'autre.

\- Mère ! grogna Regina, menaçante, tout en la sondant d'un regard tranchant.

\- Elle ne vient jamais la nuit, bien que cela me permettrait de faire sa connaissance, dit-elle dans un sourire presque sadique, mais bien plus taquin par la suite.

Elle regarda sa mère prendre ses traits et sa posture avant de lui faire un petit signe de la main et de l'abandonner pour rejoindre la salle du trône. Chaque nuit sa mère avait le rôle de prendre sa place, car après tout même si les terres enchantées étaient endormies, certains intrépides tentaient l'ascension. Cela avait toujours été ainsi et elle était la seule à pouvoir bénéficier d'un temps de repos alors qu'elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin, puisque avant Emma personne ne montait jusqu'à elle.

Face à sa fenêtre, elle se disait que parfois elle aimerait quitter cette chambre pour flâner à l'extérieure, parmi les ombres dansantes de la nuit.

Peut-être qu'Emma arrivera à libérer son corps des chaînes qui l'entravent.

Au fond, elle l'espérait plus que tout.

* * *

 **C'est que notre chère Reine est possessive :p Alors est-elle si ignorante ? ^^**

 **Je sais que certaines voudraient que ça avance, mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour :)**

 **Encore merci pour votre soutien, je suis toujours ravie de vous retrouver sur cette fiction comme sur les autres ! Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews mais je le fais rapidement... Bon et bien il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre d'avance donc c'est la panique [cours partout et bouge frénétiquement des bras] de plus je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé dans Eden [se tape la tête contre le bureau]... donc voilà où j'en suis et pour celles et ceux (je ne t'oublie pas mon petit Gotty) qui se posaient la question, il y aura une dizaine de chapitre pour cette fiction (oui oui au début c'était un OS... [soupire]).**

 **C'était la minute information maintenant revenons au sujet du jour.**

 **Vous allez voir dans ce chapitre que les apparences sont trompeuses et que les Héros ne sont pas toujours les gentils dans l'histoire. Va y avoir de la tension dans l'air ;)**

PinGuouine **tu vas pouvoir lire la suite et je suis contente de te lire à chaque fois même si tu dois parfois me détester de te faire attendre ^^ Merci aux guest et donc non non je n'ai pas ecris toute la fin de la fiction dans ce chapitre :$**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Jour 13**

 **La Tour Sombre, salle du trône.**

\- Cela fait maintenant treize jours qu'elle est en ville. Dire que notre petite blonde a réussi à tenir et te supporter autant de temps, je ne sais pas comment elle fait, soupira Zelena, taquine.

Affalée dans le trône ses jambes par-dessus l'un des accoudoirs, elle jouait avec son chapeau. Ce dernier tournoyait dans les airs comme une soucoupe volante. Elle soupira et jeta un regard curieux à sa sœur qui se tenait debout près du pentacle depuis près d'une demi-heure.

\- Regina, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ?

La brune ne lui répondit pas et se déplaça lentement autour des cercles.

\- Beauté fatale à Reine grognon me recevez-vous ? poursuivit-elle dans un petit rire.

Elle rattrapa son chapeau pour le placer sur sa tête.

\- Tu me supportes bien depuis 300 ans…marmonna la Reine, en pleine réflexion.

Zelena la regarda, intriguée, tandis qu'elle s'était arrêtée face à la rune de l'air.

\- Justement je te connais par cœur. Tu sais qu'en dehors de cela je t'ai posé une question ?

\- Zelena arrête de jacasser, j'essaye de me concentrer !

La rousse claqua des doigts et se retrouva derrière elle. Du fait de ses quelques centimètres en plus, elle posa son menton sur son épaule pour regarder le pentacle.

\- Je pense que si tu le regardes fixement pendant trente minutes encore, tu arriveras au moins à avoir les yeux qui piquent.

Elle ricana en évitant de justesse la main de sa sœur et réapparut en face d'elle.

\- Arrête tes pitreries ! D'ailleurs ne devrais-tu pas être à ton palier ?

\- C'est redevenu d'un ennui mortel en ce moment… soupira sa demi-sœur. Surtout depuis que tu as donné la pierre à Emma, moi qui pensait que ton compagnon poilu l'avait caché dans un coin de la tour, siffla-t-elle. J'ai épuisé mon stock de flacons et d'ingrédients pour mes potions, je n'ai plus aucun ongles à me limer et même Maléfique n'a plus un Héros à se mettre sous la dent. Heureusement qu'on peut au moins discuter entre nous mais elle en est arrivée à transformer son corbeau en chien de cirque pour des tours. Tu devrais voir c'est vraiment pas mal.

Regina releva un regard perçant vers sa Lieutenant pour voir son sourire goguenard.

\- Bon très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Et bien pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas ce que tu essayes de faire, parce que si tu t'es mis en tête d'hypnotiser le sol tu as vraiment du souci à te faire, sis.

Regina se passa une main sur le visage et soupira d'agacement avant de reprendre.

\- J'essaye de comprendre le schéma magique de ce sort. C'est la base même de la magie et pourtant il y a des différences que je n'arrive pas à cerner. Je vois trois schémas bien particuliers voire même indépendant qui me sont assez familier et malgré tout je n'arrive pas à les décortiquer. Celui qui a crée ce sort doit être bien plus puissant que nous tous réuni.

\- Il ne faut pas exagérer frangine. Je ne sais pas vraiment lire ce genre de schéma trop complexe mais il suffit d'être ingénieux tout simplement. Peut-être que le créateur a mis une sorte de barrière ou de clé qui t'empêche d'y voir clair, proposa la rousse.

Regina plissa les yeux vers elle et réfléchit quelques instants. Sa sœur semblait bien trop décontractée à son goût.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout comme mère, tu en sais plus que tu ne veux le dire ?

\- Voyons Regina je ne laisserais pas ma sœur se faire un nœud au cerveau si j'avais les réponses tant attendue, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux qui l'irrita encore plus.

\- Tu mens !

\- Même si c'était le cas comment le saurais-tu ?

\- Avec tous les pouvoirs que j'ai, je ne peux même pas lire dans tes pensées, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents. MAL !

L'appel eut l'effet escompté puisque la sorcière des landes apparut presque instantanément dans la salle du trône. Accompagnée d'un poney à la robe noir comme l'ébène, Regina nota la présence de l'animal et haussa un sourcil en le sondant d'un regard intrigué.

\- Je voulais voir ce qu'il donnait sous cette forme, sembla répondre l'autre à son interrogation silencieuse.

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier, souligna Zelena qui se rapprocha de l'animal au regard triste. Sinon tu pourrais le transformer en singe volant, ses tours seraient d'autant plus spectaculaire.

La Reine soupira tandis qu'une discussion s'engagea entre ses deux Lieutenants parlant de tours, de cirque et d'autres élucubrations dont elle avait cure. Pourtant, elle continua à les observer, sentant la magie qui émanait de chacune d'elles. Si Zelena possédait un pouvoir proche du sien, bien que fait de maléfices et maitrisant l'élément de l'air qui lui donnait la possibilité de créer des tornades, elle n'en restait pas moins une excellente maitresse des potions. En revanche Maléfique avait un côté plus calme, serein qui l'avait toujours apaisé. Proche de la nature, elle semblait parfois être comme l'eau limpide d'un lac calme, reflétant la lumière du soleil. Pour une sorcière des landes capable de se transformer en un dragon terrifiant, aussi puissante qu'elle, elle trouvait cette sensation paradoxale. En revanche, son pouvoir de déduction et sa capacité de lire dans les pensées l'avait toujours plus ou moins gênée. Son Lieutenant avait juré de ne jamais lire en elle, mais elle savait qu'elle l'avait fait à mainte reprise lorsque son regard clair et d'un bleu glacial s'était parfois ancré au sien. Cette dernière devait d'ailleurs sentir qu'elle l'épiait puisqu'elle rompit sa conversation pour l'observer et lui sourire tendrement. Elle voulait faire venir Maléfique pour qu'elle lise dans les pensées de sa sœur, mais elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle baissa à nouveau le regard vers le pentacle.

La magie avait semble-t-il toujours fait partie d'elle, ou du moins de son quotidien de part sa mère. Elle pouvait parfois sentir chaque fragrance lui hérisser la peau. Avec le temps, elle connaissait celles de ses Lieutenants et même du monde environnant. Pourtant, autour d'elle, il y avait beaucoup de mystère qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'élucidés, se contraignant à un destin dont elle ne pensait pas échapper. Néanmoins, elle sentait depuis longtemps le pouvoir bien plus sombre et glacial présent dans les profondeurs de la tour. Comme avait pu lui rappeler sa mère. Et si ce sort libérait quelque chose de bien pire ?

\- C'est vous… souffla-t-elle, ramenant Zelena au silence. Ces trois schémas qui me sont familier… vous en faites partie.

Les deux autres l'épièrent sans un mot, mais un léger sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres avant qu'elles n'échangent un regard complice.

\- Vous avez osé me piéger !

\- Mais non voyons, nous savions qu'au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du sort tu arriverais à discerner certains fragments, expliqua Zelena d'une voix plus tendre. Je te l'ai dit je ne sais pas comment il fonctionne. Je pourrais te décrire chaque ingrédient d'une potion, mais en revanche pour ce qui est des sortilèges je suis comme une apprentie cuisinière qui suit simplement une recette. Je ne sais pas le lire, mais je pense en effet qu'il y a un blocage pour empêcher quiconque de le décrypter facilement.

\- Le sort avait besoin de nous pour être plus puissant, ajouta Maléfique. Bien que ce ne soit pas mon élément de base, je suis intervenue pour l'eau.

\- Et moi pour l'air.

\- Une personne pour chaque élément alors ? Mais je n'ai vu que trois schémas. Qui est le troisième ?

\- Nous n'en savons pas plus. Il doit te représenter, peut-être est-ce pour cela que tu le sens. Tu verras les autres au fur et à mesure de la création des runes, affirma sa confidente en s'avançant.

\- Qui l'a créé ?

Elle vit le regard échangé et s'impatienta, tapant presque du pied, ses poings serrés par l'agacement.

\- Répondez-moi ! Je n'aime guère être aussi ignorante !

\- Il se fait appeler le conteur, nous n'en savons pas plus mais il a réecris une sorte de règlement concernant cette malédiction et pense pouvoir changer ton destin. Notre destin à tous.

\- Il a fait en sorte de trouver celle qui en serait capable, rajouta Zelena plus sérieuse.

\- Emma…, Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle ne comprenait pas tout mais au moins une chose était sûr, ce conteur avait en quelque sorte sa vie entre ses mains et jouait avec comme bon lui semblait. Comment pouvait-elle être sûre que ses intentions étaient juste et désintéressées ? Même si Emma avait ses convictions, qui pouvait lui affirmer que le Conteur ne voulait pas intenter à sa vie ou libérer un sombre pouvoir ?

\- Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, rugit-elle. Je veux que Fiona me ramène cet homme !

\- Ce n'est pas un homme à proprement dit et pour l'heure cela ne t'apportera rien de le voir Regina, fais nous confiance. Il ne souhaite pas ta chute. Au contraire, il souhaite avant tout te libérer de cette malédiction.

\- Tout comme nous, tout comme Emma, rappela sa sœur.

\- Pourquoi elle ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Maléfique nonchalamment. Elle a prouvé depuis le départ qu'elle est apte à le lancer.

\- Elle est aussi têtue que toi, voir pire, alors en plus d'être magicienne elle ne peut que réussir ce sort.

\- En à peine deux runes j'ai senti qu'elle utilisait plus de magie qu'à son habitude, l'eau semblait facile… l'air lui a demandé plus de force.

\- Les éléments en règle générale sont incontrôlables. L'eau ravage tout mais est aussi calme et source de vie. L'air provoque des tempêtes mais nous permet de respirer et ainsi de suite. Nous avons mis une part de nous dans ce sort parce que nous sommes proches de toi Regina. Je t'ai vu devenir ce que tu es aujourd'hui, révéla la sorcière des landes.

\- Nous avons le même sang, nous sommes liées. Nous aurions pu grandir ensemble même si le destin a été tout autre. Cependant, nous restons des sœurs capables de provoquer un chaos si nous le voulions vraiment, expliqua la sorcière du pays d'Oz.

\- La naissance et le souffle de vie, murmura-t-elle. Qui a-t-il ensuite ?

\- Emma te le dira, je ne connais que ma partie et je savais pour Maléfique. Mais ne te sens-tu pas plus libre ?

Cette question la laissa pantoise. Elle se souvenait des explications d'Emma, les éléments représentaient quatre membres, donc son corps. Elle réalisa que depuis la veille elle respirait un air nouveau, seulement les questionnements l'avaient empêchée de le comprendre.

\- Ne te pose pas trop de question, conseilla Maléfique. Pour une fois dans ta longue vie, accepte de ne pas tout comprendre, de ne pas tout contrôler.

Il est vrai qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler ce sort et les conséquences qu'il aurait sur elle. Mais elle préférait choisir cette voie plutôt que de continuer à vivre encore des années dans cette solitude morbide. Plus tôt, avant l'arrivée de Zelena, elle s'était essayée à une rune. Elle avait suivi les gestes d'Emma ainsi que ses propres connaissances, mais son échec l'avaient laissé stérile de toute magie pendant plusieurs minutes. Seule Emma pouvait effectivement créer et dessiner chaque signe et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Si cette jeune femme intrigante avait vu ce que d'autres ne voient pas, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle, en revanche, avait surpri les regards de la magicienne, sentie sa chaleur et son cœur battre sous ses doigts lorsqu'elle s'était aventurée à effleurer sa peau claire. Elle aimait jouer avec ces sentiments qui lui étaient désormais étranger. Elle trouvait cela amusant et charmant de la part de la jeune femme, malgré une première approche sans finesse. La plupart du temps et même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes ou heures, elle appréciait observer les réactions de cette blonde chevronnée qui l'amenait à plus d'audace à son égard.

\- Elle te plait n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Maléfique à son oreille.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, elle m'est utile.

La sorcière étira un sourire amusé et posa deux doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- A moi, tu ne peux pas me mentir.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Je sais chérie, gloussa l'autre avant de lui déposer un baiser tendre sur la joue.

Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'Emma apparut dans la salle du trône, sondant les trois femmes d'un air intrigué avant de croiser son regard. Elle nota un changement en remarquant ses yeux clairs plus tranchant rivés dans ceux de Maléfique.

\- Quand on parle du loup, chuchota la sorcière. Nous devrions rejoindre nos paliers Zelena, laissons les à leur affaires.

Les deux Lieutenants, ainsi que le petit animal redevenue corbeaux, se volatilisèrent dans un simple bruissement de tissus pour les laisser l'une en face de l'autre.

\- Bonjour Majesté.

Elle aurait pu rebondir sur son manque d'entrain pour la saluer, mais n'en fit rien.

\- Peut-être devrais-je te donner une heure précise la prochaine fois afin de t'éviter de venir n'importe quand, siffla-t-elle non sans un sourire espiègle.

\- Vous avez des choses à cacher ?

\- J'ai beau être une Reine enfermée dans une tour, j'ai aussi droit à une certaine intimité.

\- J'ai vu ça.

La réplique tranchante la laissa muette mais un sourire plana sur ses lèvres. Emma se rembrunit et secoua la tête avant d'enlever son sac et de se rapprocher de son œuvre d'un pas décider. Si elle était tout aussi intrigante qu'irritante, la magicienne ne savait pas cacher ses sentiments. Sa jalousie transpirait par tous les ports de sa peau.

\- Serais-tu jalouse ma chère petite magicienne ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire amusé ne quittant pas ses lèvres. La gêne soudaine et le regard fuyant l'amusait d'autant plus.

\- Oh mais non ma Reine, de qui ou de quoi serais-je jalouse ?

Elle trouvait la répartie d'Emma intéressante et c'est ce qui la poussait à la torturer gentiment la plupart du temps. Il est vrai que le faux sourire de la blonde, sa voix et son masque étaient bien travaillé mais on ne pouvait la tromper. Elle se rapprocha en un éclair tandis que la jeune femme se préparait face à ce qu'elle se rappelait être la rune de terre.

\- Peut-être le fait que mon intention n'est pas entièrement focalisée sur toi, lança-t-elle d'une voix suave à son oreille. Peut-être parce que j'autorise à d'autre ces choses que toi tu te retiens de faire. Ou plutôt que je ne te permets pas de faire.

Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille pour s'attarder sur sa nuque et pressentit le tremblement sous ses doigts. Elle jouait, pourtant lorsque les perles clairs se tournèrent vers elle et plongèrent un regard plein d'assurance et d'audace, son sourire mutin s'envola. Soudainement, elle se surprenait à avoir encore ces envies longtemps enfouies. Elle ne se retenait pas par gêne, par peur ou par timidité, loin de là. Elle se retenait parce qu'elle attendait le moment propice, parce qu'elle était celle qui maitrisait la situation, la contrôlait, et non l'inverse. Pourtant en cet instant elle avait irrémédiablement envie de se laisser aller à sa pulsion afin de mordre dans la chair fine et légèrement rosée.

\- Qu'importe, je sais que j'aurai droit à un baiser en fin de compte.

Elle se mit à rire tandis qu'Emma s'agenouillait.

\- Faut-il que ton sort, montra-t-elle d'un doigt, fonctionne.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, il fonctionnera.

\- Je ne sais si je devrais, mais je te fais confiance.

Sa phrase dû toucher la blonde puisque cette dernière gigota et se racla la gorge avant de prendre le petit récipient plein de terre.

\- La rune de terre donc.

\- Oui. L'ancrage.

\- Dis-m'en plus. Je comprends la naissance et le souffle de vie mais que symbolise l'ancrage ?

\- La terre, comme les deux autres, est aussi une source de vie. Nous sommes des êtres de chair et de sang et nous avons besoin de ce que nous offres la nature pour grandir. Nous sommes ancrés à la terre, liée à elle comme les racines d'un arbre. Là d'où je viens les Hommes ont crée des villes bien plus imposante que vos villages. Malgré notre technologie, la nature reprend ses droits, et parfois nous détruit. Et nous avons besoin de parc, de cours d'eau, de mer et de montagne pour nous ressourcer. Nous avons les mêmes monts escarpés que vous et pourtant vous êtes plus en lien avec la nature. Notre monde est vaste, magnifique mais beaucoup ne comprenne pas cette notion d'ancrage.

\- Je la comprends. Même si notre monde est rempli de beauté je ne peux que l'apercevoir et parfois sentir ce lien dont tu parles. La magie nous le permet. Ton monde est différent, certes, mais je suis certaine que malgré tout il y a de belle chose à y découvrir.

Ses yeux s'étaient perdus par delà les fenêtres. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du regard scrutateur posé sur elle. Après quelques instants de silence, elle croisa à peine ce dernier avant que la blonde ne la fuit pour reprendre sa préparation, transformant la terre en une patte argileuse.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais vous faire visiter.

Le soupir qu'Emma lâcha montrait à quel point cette phrase manquait de sincérité. Après tout même elle ne savait de quoi serait fait son avenir. Leur avenir.

Elle fit quelques pas autour du pentacle tout en regardant les gestes précis de la magicienne qui plaça la terre humide sur le sol pour former un autre signe runique. Elle savait que comme pour les deux autres l'aspect physique disparaîtrait pour s'incruster dans le sol. Emma se redressa et commença ses mouvements de mains devant elle et dans le vide, décrivant déjà des formes variées d'une couleur toujours aussi blanche et parfois argenté.

Regina sentait encore une fois, une concentration plus forte de sa part, une utilisation plus poussée de sa magie et vit rapidement la respiration haletante de la jeune femme s'accentuer. Plus le sort prenait en puissance grâce aux runes et plus Emma donnait de sa personne. Même si elle voulait la sauver par principe, par désir ou par intérêt, l'acte dévoué que la blonde commettait la surprenait toujours autant. Cela la touchait dans un sens, qu'une personne risque peut-être sa vie pour la libérer. Une personne qui ne demandait qu'un baiser en échange.

\- Veux-tu savoir qu'elle est le rôle de la Reine de Cœur ?

Sa question surprit Emma qui lui lança un regard intrigué bien qu'elle continuait ses gestes. Toutefois, la fatigue se faisait plus présente sur les traits agréables à observer.

\- Je perdrais ma question journalière ?

\- Non. Tu auras droit à la tienne. Je t'offre un petit plus pour tes efforts.

\- Alors oui j'aimerais beaucoup, répondit-elle avec un sourire enjoué.

\- Elle est importante pour moi. La Reine de Cœur est, en fait, ma mère.

La révélation laissa la blonde muette durant de longues minutes, néanmoins la Reine reprit avant de lui permettre de poser toute autre question.

\- Il y a longtemps de cela, avant même que je ne sois devenue la Méchante Reine, j'ai fait en sorte d'enfermer ma mère dans un monde dont je ne savais rien. Il s'avérait que ce monde était le pays des merveilles et de ce fait ma mère y a pris le pouvoir assez rapidement. Elle est devenu la Reine de Cœur, un paradoxe assez étrange pour une femme capable de se l'arracher elle-même. Pour elle s'était une prison, mais le temps passé là-bas lui avait permis de réfléchir à ses actes. Vois-tu, elle avait mis son cœur dans une boite comme l'on enferme parfois chaque sentiment derrière des barrières infranchissables et pourtant ce dernier ne cessait de battre intensément. D'une certaine manière, elle l'avait protégé de sa magie et de toute faiblesse.

Elle prit un instant, se rappelant de sa surprise en comprenant que Cora avait replacé son cœur. Elle ne l'avait jamais interrogé sur ce fait. Elle se demandait si comme Zelena et Maléfique, sa mère avait mis une partie d'elle dans ce sort. Si c'était le cas, et si elle ne pouvait être sa naissance à l'instar de Maléfique, alors elle était son ancrage au monde, la terre. Un élément qui lui correspondait.

\- Ici, dans cette tour, dans ces murs, battent les cœurs de centaine de gens mais le sien avait toujours été bien caché par ses soins, reprit-elle dans la confidence. Plusieurs années après nos retrouvailles, elle a replacé son cœur. Je ne sais réellement ce qui l'a incité à agir ainsi, alors qu'elle était contrainte et forcée de me protéger. Il a fallut du temps pour qu'elle s'ouvre après cela ... Et la seule différence entre elle et moi, c'est que je n'ai pas commis la même erreur. J'ai préféré prendre le risque de souffrir, d'être faible à nouveau. Aujourd'hui elle prend mon apparence chaque nuit pour que je puisse me reposer.

\- Oh mais… mais… balbutia Emma, gênée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as toujours eu affaire à moi, après tout tu n'es jamais venue me rendre visite en pleine nuit.

Si la magicienne se trouvait soulagée dans un premier temps, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée par la suite.

\- Oui… c'est vrai.

\- Même si cela a du te traverser l'esprit, tu n'es pas aussi perverse que je le pensais de prime abord.

\- Mais… non voyons… je… non, souffla-t-elle plus fermement.

Regina étouffa un petit rire.

\- Le fait d'avoir votre cœur, vous a sans doute rendu plus humaine.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, incertaine.

\- Mais aussi bien plus cruelle.

Le silence se posa comme un voile paisible. Sans cœur elle n'aurait peut-être pas ressenti autant de haine, de jalousie ou tous autres sentiments néfastes.

\- Maintenant je t'écoute, quelle est ta question du jour ?

\- Ah, sembla-t-elle se souvenir. Je sais que Maléfique est votre confidente mais… je me demandais si vous… enfin…

Son manque d'assurance brutal la fit rire et elle reçut un regard courroucé de la part de la blonde. Un comportement qui ne manqua pas d'accentuer sa moquerie.

\- Tu te demandes si nous sommes plus que des amies ? Si j'ai eu une quelconque aventure avec elle ?

\- Oui… vous avez été seule pendant 300 ans, alors c'est compréhensible que vous ayez une relation plus forte avec certains de vos Lieutenants… et vous aviez l'air très proche…, répondit la magicienne, d'une voix presque inaudible.

Cette réponse allait de paire avec sa gêne apparente, mais le rire et le sourire de Regina se ternirent. Il y avait autre chose. Une chose qu'elle sentait et voyait sur ses traits. Emma semblait soudainement accablée d'une fatigue plus lourde à cacher et à contenir. La jeune mage fronçait les sourcils et pinçait les lèvres pour continuer à se concentrer sans aucun doute, mais la rune lui demandait une grande partie de son énergie. Trop d'énergie.

\- Nous sommes proche en effet. Elle a été un mentor, un pilier même si j'ai réussi à la trahir par le passé, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison futile, continua-t-elle sans pour autant s'empêcher d'être soucieuse. Mais j'étais plus jeune, attirée par le pouvoir. Cela n'a été que de l'admiration, néanmoins j'ai eu une très courte relation avec elle.

Son discours sembla réveiller la blonde qui ne put retenir un grognement. Et elle ne savait si ce dernier était dû à sa jalousie ou au sort. Emma posa enfin sa main sur le sol et la terre trembla légèrement avant que la rune ne se grave dans le marbre. Elle s'attendait à ce que la jeune femme se relève même chancelante, mais elle resta la main tremblante sur le sol, le souffle erratique et les yeux plissés.

\- Emma, que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Cela… cela va passer… je vais bien.

\- Non tu n'en as pas l'air, réfuta-t-elle plus agacé tout en se rapprochant.

Elle allait à peine poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma qu'elle se crispa soudainement et étouffa un cri de douleur. Impuissante au demeurant, elle vit la magicienne serrer les dents, ses mains de chaque côté de son crâne. Elle se recroquevillait presque sur elle-même et se donnait l'allure d'une enfant.

\- Explique-moi !

\- Chaque rune… chaque rune me demande de l'énergie, arriva-t-elle à dire d'une voix cassée entre ses dents serrés. D'abord la fatigue passagère, puis l'épuisement total… maintenant… maintenant mon crâne. J'ai mal, murmura-t-elle pour finir.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, rugit presque la blonde à cause d'une douleur semblant plus intense.

Quelques larmes traçaient des sillons sur ses joues.

\- Alors laisse-moi te guérir de ton mal, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque sa réponse attira le regard clair et brillant de la magicienne.

Penchée vers son visage, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et plongea un regard profond dans l'océan qui lui faisait face afin de la faire capituler. Elle n'était pas une guérisseuse, sa magie étant noire, mais elle avait quelques notions. Assez pour faire passer ce mal sans pour autant la tuer. Elle lui devait bien cela. Sa mère avait sans doute raison, car jamais elle n'aurait agi de la sorte par le passé. Elle s'agenouilla devant Emma et plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son crâne, enfouissant ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée, qu'elle trouvait douce au touché. La magicienne la fixa longuement avant de fermer les yeux. Il ne fallut qu'une minute pour que le poids de la jeune femme se fasse plus lourd et son corps chancèle vers elle. Le front légèrement en sueur par l'effort, rencontra l'épaule de la Reine.

Elle n'avait même pas reculée ou repoussée la magicienne qui dans son sommeil léger s'était presque blotti contre elle. Elle ne fit rien même quand ses bras l'entourèrent machinalement. Pourtant, elle était bel et bien crispé et tendu par se rapprochement, par la chaleur qu'elle accueillait tant bien que mal.

Un grognement étouffé la fit sourire et, dans un geste qu'elle se permettait rarement de faire, elle caressa plus tendrement sa joue.

En posant un regard sur le ciel en déclin, elle se disait que le jour mettrait rapidement son manteau sombre pour une nouvelle nuit. Sa mère serait bientôt là, pourtant elle n'avait pas envie de se lever tandis que les mots de Maléfique tournaient en boucle dans son crâne.

 _Pour une fois dans ta longue vie, accepte de ne pas tout comprendre, de ne pas tout contrôler._

\- Vous sentez bon, grommela la blonde.

Son nez remonta légèrement et effleura son cou. Elle se crispa encore plus lorsque le souffle chaud et encore partiellement saccadé hérissa sa peau. Emma bougea pour relever les yeux vers elle et dans un petit sourire scruta chacun de ses traits.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous m'avez fait mais je me sens un peu mieux... je...

La magicienne perdit son sourire peu à peu. Regina ne la lâchait pas des yeux, resta silencieuse même quand le regard assombri vogua avec fluidité vers ses lèvres. Les mains dans son dos se crispèrent sur son manteau, empoignèrent le tissu tandis qu'elle percevait le mouvement lent de la blonde. Elle tourna la tête au dernier moment et les lèvres fines se posèrent délicatement à la commissure des siennes. Les dents serrées par la colère, elle se leva brutalement alors qu'Emma manqua d'embrasser le sol par inertie.

\- Rentre chez toi.

\- Attendez, Regina je…

\- Rentre. Avant que je ne décide de te tuer.

Toujours de dos, elle accueillit le silence d'Emma comme une réponse positive et marcha d'un pas vif vers ses appartements privés, sentant ses pouvoirs prendre le dessus sur le reste. Comment avait-elle pu la laisser agir de la sorte ? Encore.

\- Désormais je ne viendrais qu'au couché du soleil, alerta tout de même la blonde.

\- Bien, soit là à l'heure.

Intransigeante, elle ne la remercia pas, ne la regarda pas avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Furieuse de sa propre bêtise.

Si elle s'était arrachée le coeur comme sa mère des siècles auparavant, elle ne l'aurait jamais senti battre aussi fortement.

.

.

Encore troublée par la réaction de la Reine, Emma était restée prostrée de longues minutes avant d'utiliser la pierre pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il faisait sombre, il faisait froid et le silence n'était en rien apaisant. Elle quitta la petite auberge pour rejoindre la Taverne et y retrouva ses trois amis en train de discuter à une table.

\- Emma ! Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué, lança Anna ne cachant pas son air soucieux.

Sa migraine avait disparut, mais l'épuisement était toujours présent. Et elle se sentait vide.

\- Tu devrais peut-être faire une pause d'au moins une journée non ? suggéra Scarlett à voix basse, tout aussi préoccupée.

\- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Entre mes heures de sommeils et mes entrainements j'ai l'impression de vous négliger, dit-elle s'asseyant aux côtés de la Chasseuse.

\- Depuis que tu as trouvé la pierre de rappel c'est tout de même plus reposant pour nous, mais c'est vrai que j'avais pris goût à nos petites péripéties avec les Lieutenants, avoua Anna tout aussi discrètement.

Emma avait pris le temps de parler des derniers événements mais n'avait pas pu lui parler de ses intentions envers la Reine. Le sort et l'envie d'aider Regina était un secret entre Scarlett, August et elle. Ce n'était pas par manque de confiance mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle réaction pourrait avoir Anna à cette nouvelle.

\- Profite, cela ne va peut-être pas durer et puis j'ai appris que tu avais rendu visite à Elsa, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle, son visage prenant des teintes plus rouge, jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Je pense faire une pause…

Voyant l'incertitude d'Anna et surtout sa gêne, elle ne posa aucune question et préféra changer de sujet.

\- Au fait Arthur a disparu ? Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Il est partie pour une quête avec Viviane et Lancelot de ce que m'a dit Merlin. Il lui fallait de l'action, répondit Anna. Mais je crois que cette quête est une demande du Conteur.

\- Il vous donne des missions ? demanda Emma. Viviane et Lancelot sont aussi des compagnons il me semble, non ?

\- C'est bien ça. Et oui ça arrive car les compagnons ne sont pas seulement là pour aider les Héros. D'ailleurs, la plupart savent très bien que les ordres du Conteur ou de Merlin priment sur le reste, sauf ceux de votre monde.

\- Tu sais quel genre de quête cela peut être ? Interrogea August, intrigué.

\- Généralement cela le concerne lui, certains Lieutenants ou la Reine directement. Mais parfois nous remplissons des missions pour la Fée Verte ou les armuriers par exemple. La plupart du temps nous devons récupérer des objets, des ingrédients sur des monstres ou dans la nature. La dernière fois je devais ramener un sabot et une corne de Chantras.

\- Un Chantras ?

\- Rappel toi du bestiaire du jeu, lança Scarlett, nonchalante. C'est une sorte de centaure dont le cri peut nous étourdir, l'un des monstres les plus puissants et dure à battre de ce monde.

\- Oh oui, la première fois que j'ai dû en tuer ma magicienne a fini transpercé par des flèches, se souvint la blonde. Tu l'as tué toute seule Anna ?

\- J'étais avec Arthur et Lancelot.

\- Le Chevalier, se rappela Emma. Viviane est une guérisseuse si je me souviens bien.

\- Oui, plus sage que moi elle est une elfe aussi, mais si je viens de la forêt de Ravenwood du pays d'Arendelle et donc du peuple Sylvain, elle vient des montagnes d'Helvar dans le comté de Cornouailles.

\- Ces noms de lieu et de peuple me rappelle les écrits de Tolkien, songea le Croisé, pensif. Entre autre...

\- Je me demande quand je ne serais plus surprise par ce monde, baragouina la chasseuse le nez plongé dans sa choppe de bière.

Emma acquiesça silencieuse, acceptant la choppe qu'elle avait rapidement commandé à la serveuse pour en boire une gorgée. Elle observait la salle où elle pouvait désormais reconnaitre les quelques jeunes hommes et femmes venant de son monde. En définitif, il n'y en avait pas tant que cela même si en un mois, dans leur espace temps, Fiona avait réussi à piéger bon nombre de joueurs du monde entier. Elle reconnut rapidement Pierre un jeune français de 26 ans, ainsi que plusieurs filles d'origines et d'âges variés. Elle était d'ailleurs surprise de voir autant de joueuses même s'il y avait quelques jeune homme dans le lot. Elle pensait surtout à ceux qui parfois prenaient un avatar féminin et donc s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans leur personnage. Elle avait eu envie de rire la première fois qu'elle avait découvert cela en discutant rapidement avec une magicienne du nom d'Adrianna. Il s'avérait qu'en réalité c'était un joueur nommé Adrien qui avait gardé certains traits de son ancienne physionomie. Le jeune homme avait surtout été troublé par son nouveau corps, mais s'en était accommodé après plusieurs semaines. Elle avait été soulagé de prendre un avatar féminin plutôt que de se retrouver dans la peau d'une version d'elle masculine.

Après quelques calculs, le groupe avait émis l'hypothèse que dix années de leur réalité équivalaient à cent ans dans la forêt enchantée. Mais la plupart des Héros ne voyaient plus le temps passer, peut-être étaient-ils seulement partie depuis un week-end. Du moins dans une certaine logique. La Fée Noire avait du vouloir faire des tests et faire beaucoup d'aller retour avant d'être sur de son identité. Via le jeu, il lui était difficile de savoir qui se cachait derrière l'écran. Peut-être n'en était-elle pas sûr avant qu'Emma ne tombe sur le règlement caché guidé par son instinct. Cette dernière n'avait jamais rencontré le fameux cousin jouer par Fiona, mais elle comprenait que même en étant proche de Scarlett, elle avait mis du temps à comprendre qu'August et elle étaient ceux qu'elle cherchait depuis des années. En croisant même furtivement le regard des autres Héros, elle remarqua seulement qu'ils l'observaient de façon appuyée ou détournaient rapidement les yeux. Si certaines jeunes femmes semblaient curieuses et admiratives, d'autre la toisaient avec animosité. Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle était possiblement l'un des sujets principaux de leurs conversations. Beaucoup s'était rendu compte de sa témérité et avait su que son groupe avait fait plusieurs ascensions d'affilé, toutefois aucun d'eux ne savait qu'elle avait réussi à arriver jusqu'à la salle du trône. Même quand elle avait parlé de la pierre à August et ses amies par la suite, elle l'avait fait en toute discrétion. Révélant à Anna qu'elle l'avait trouvée dans un des coffres cachés de la tour.

\- C'est moi ou on nous observe beaucoup ses derniers temps ? J'ai l'impression que je suis le centre d'intérêt du jour, murmura Emma.

\- Eh bien, il y deux jours, Pierre, l'un des garçon venant de votre monde, m'a demandé si tu avais réussi à atteindre le sommet, répondit Anna dans un chuchotement. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre, mais j'ai préféré lui dire qu'on y travaillait. Certes je n'aime pas vraiment mentir mais je voulais éviter les polémiques ou qu'on te harcèle de question.

\- Pourtant je crois que quelqu'un a dû le savoir, ou lancer des rumeurs.

\- J'ai entendu quelques jeunes femmes en parler à la forge ce matin, intervint August. Elles se questionnaient et m'on aussi demandé ou nous en étions. J'ai répondu que de toute façon la Reine était bien trop forte... on aurait surtout dit des groupies.

\- En tout cas, ils ne doivent pas en savoir plus, cela doit rester entre nous…

\- Qu'est-ce que nous ne devons pas savoir ? Lança une voix forte près d'elle.

Elle pinça les lèvres d'agacement en se tournant vers l'intruse alors qu'un voile silencieux se posa soudainement sur toute la Taverne. Elle s'attendait à croiser le regard d'une femme de son monde ou peut-être d'un Héros quelconques, mais elle ravala difficilement la réplique qu'elle avait au bord des lèvres. Les deux azurs tranchants qui la fixaient la laissèrent sans voix. Plus tôt dans la journée elle avait rendu visite à Charmant pour lui demander quelques conseils. Elle n'avait trouvé que cela pour pouvoir l'approcher, mais avait vite déguerpi lorsqu'une jeune femme brune au teint clair comme la neige s'était approchée d'eux. Blanche, sa mère si elle arrivait à croire le conteur, l'avait vaguement saluée dans l'après-midi pour se présenter à elle avec un petit sourire timide, pourtant ce soir il n'y avait aucun sourire, aucun faux-semblant de gentillesse mais juste de l'animosité.

\- Alors les nouveaux ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez ?

La brune plaqua ses mains sur la table, ses yeux plantés dans ceux d'Emma.

\- C'était une conversation privée, Blanche, lança Anna pour lui sauver la mise.

\- Privée ou non, vous nous cachez des choses et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir quoi. Nous sommes tous bloqués dans cette fichue ville depuis des siècles parfois moins pour certains, depuis à peine deux semaines pour vous. Vous vous êtes acharnés, et voilà que soudainement vous vous séparez, tes amis se tournent presque les pouces. Je me demande ce que tu fais de ton temps.

\- Ce que je fais de mon temps ne vous regarde pas, siffla-t-elle. On mérite bien un peu de calme et de repos après avoir tenté l'ascension plusieurs jours d'affilé. Nous au moins on essaye, ce qui n'est pas votre cas, cracha-t-elle blessé dans son amour propre.

La brune ricana et se redressa pour croiser les bras.

\- Oh non vous ne faite pas qu'essayer, je sais de source sûre que vous y êtes parvenus, ou devrais-je dire que TU es arrivée plusieurs fois d'affilé dans la chambre de la Reine.

Emma surprit les murmures dans la salle mais ne détourna pas le regard.

\- J'ai même entendu dire que tu ne voulais pas la tuer, lança-t-elle dans un petit rire narquois. Ecoutez ça les amis, il semblerait que la petite nouvelle souhaite sauver et libérer la Méchante Reine.

Les ricanements s'élevèrent dans la salle comme un son agressif à ses oreilles, elle serra les dents et les poings, retenant de déverser sa colère. Si pour eux la Reine ne méritait pas de vivre, en réalité ils étaient aveugles et semblaient bien plus avide de sang et de violence. Certes elle avait plusieurs fois été tuée et elle savait que sans la réincarnation la Reine n'aurait sans doute pas hésité la première fois, mais après tout c'était le but de ce règlement infâme. Tuer ou être tuer. Parfois elle oubliait même qu'elle se trouvait dans un jeu, qu'elle n'était plus dans son appartement face à un écran, jouant pour le plaisir. Tout était réel.

Ils ne comprenaient pas l'enjeu derrière cette malédiction. Après avoir passé autant de temps à croire que l'honneur, le bonheur et la gloire leur reviendraient lorsque le cœur de Regina lui sera arraché, comment pouvaient-ils accepter de la sauver ? Toutefois, ils avaient raison d'agir ainsi, libérer la Reine pourrait bien faire resurgir quelques choses de pire. Cependant, elle ne resterait pas les bras croisés.

\- Savez-vous au moins pourquoi vous essayez en vain de la tuer ? éructa-t-elle, excédée par les rires. Connaissez-vous les raisons de cette guerre ?

Ses questions dites d'une voix plus forte et imposante ramenèrent le silence et attira le regard plus sérieux de Blanche. Cette dernière resta silencieuse, ne sachant sans doute pas quoi répondre.

\- Vous n'en savez rien ! Cela fait près de 300 ans que cela dure, autant de temps que vous combattez en vain. Et pour quoi au final ? Un peu de gloire et une liberté illusoire. Vous pensez que sa mort libérera le monde enchanté de la noirceur et des démons qui ne cessent de réduire vos villages en cendres ou apparaissent dans les cités en ruines, mais vous ne savez même pas d'où vient cette guerre, ni même qui l'a véritablement lancé.

\- C'est elle, reprit la brune, furieuse. Elle, qui se cache dans sa tour. Elle, qui n'a pas le courage de nous affronter directement et préfère nous laisser en pâture à des démons et ses satanés lieutenants. J'ai vu qui elle était, j'ai vu aussi sa force et il est vrai qu'elle est puissante. Je la connais mieux que quiconque dans cette ville ! C'est une meurtrière, une sadique sanguinaire qui n'hésite pas à torturer et tuer dans d'atroce souffrance quand elle ne joue pas avec nous en nous envoyant ses monstres !

\- Vous ne savez rien d'elle ! Vous ne voyez que la surface !

Elle avait hurlé en se levant d'un bon pour affronter Blanche, celle qu'elle devait considérer comme sa propre mère. Elle était partagée entre colère et souffrance, l'envie de pleurer comme une enfant et de lui mettre un poing en pleine figure. Tous les regardaient et elle savait que si elle pouvait compter sur ses amis, et espérait aussi le soutien d'Anna et Granny malgré les accusations, les autres lui tourneraient le dos par l'appât du gain ou par jalousie. Des ignorants voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

\- Alors ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur. Tu as réussi à arriver en haut, tu y es allée plusieurs fois et je me demande même si tu n'as pas trouvé une astuce pour y revenir sans tes amis, cingla la brune en se rapprochant. Mais tu ne souhaites pas la tuer, oh non, tu souhaites la libérer. J'avais du mal à le croire mais je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu es bien pire qu'elle, bien pire que ces démons !

\- Blanche calme-toi, peut-être est-ce un envoutement, intervint la voix plus calme de Charmant.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, ni même avant l'intervention de Blanche mais le guerrier devait être là et les observer depuis un moment avant de se décider à intervenir.

\- Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez, cracha-t-elle avec un petit rire jaune. Vous êtes des ignorants qui préfèrent se souler à la bière. Moi aussi j'ai été tué plusieurs fois, moi aussi j'ai eu ce même but mais j'ai compris qu'elle était prisonnière et nous libre malgré les affrontements !

\- Je ne sais si elle t'a réellement envoutée ou si elle t'a promis quelque chose en retour mais tu es une idiote… et une traitre.

Elle aurait voulu ne jamais savoir qui elle était vraiment, ne jamais apprendre que cette femme en face d'elle était en réalité sa mère. Elle sentit son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine et la haine faire son chemin, mais elle ferma les yeux et retint les piques électriques de sa magie crépitant sur ses doigts. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsque Blanche agrippa fermement son pourpoint bien que Charmant tentait de la faire reculer. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit August et Scarlett près à intervenir mais tendis une main pour les arrêter.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette ville. Vous partez, tous les quatre, et je jure que si je vous revois dans les parages je vous ferais regretter d'être née.

\- Malheureusement Blanche, susurra-t-elle en la repoussant d'un geste violent. C'est déjà le cas. Je suis peut-être une traitre comme tu dis mais toi, tu es jalouse, tu es furieuse parce que j'ai réussi à l'atteindre et je n'ai jamais renoncé contrairement à toi. Tu penses que tu es la dirigeante ici hum ? Mais tu n'es rien qu'une baroudeuse en perdition qui a besoin d'un haut fait pour redorer son blason, au final, tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours cette gamine que Regina voulait tuer.

Si elle n'en revenait pas de ses propres mots et de la fureur qui avait pris possession d'elle, elle fut d'autant plus surprise de la perte de sang froid de sa mère qui se jeta sur elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de la repousser accusant un coup de poing en plein visage. Scarlett et August bondirent tous deux pour s'interposer tandis qu'une bagarre générale éclata dans la taverne. Emma sentait le liquide chaud couler de sa tempe et ses forces lui manquer, le sort l'avait bien trop affaibli. Mais en voyant Blanche venir, elle se rua pour l'agripper par la taille et l'emporter avec elle sur une table qui s'affaissa sous le choc. Elle se redressa et darda un poing quand des mains robustes la tirèrent en arrière pour la forcer à s'éloigner. Charmant la repoussa contre un mur et se baissa pour aider sa femme mais dans la fureur, cette dernière le rejeta et se releva prête à sauter sur la blonde. Emma vacilla, sa vision soudainement floue par le surplus d'adrénaline et sa fatigue. Le poing s'approcha dangereusement puis se stoppa soudainement à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Eh bien eh bien quel bazar, siffla une voix rauque non loin d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir le sourire amusé de la Fée Noire. Scarlett un peu plus loin repoussa son assaillant, figé dans le temps, d'un coup de poing tandis qu'August relâcha le col de celui qu'il allait envoyer au sol. Même Anna se rapprocha d'eux, abasourdie par les événements.

\- On disait de Blanche qu'elle était douce et calme mais elle cache bien son jeu, continua Fiona.

\- C'est vous qui avez figée tout le monde ? demanda Emma, se déplaçant de la trajectoire du coup.

\- Il semble que j'arrive au bon moment en effet. Vous avez compris dès le début que vous deviez rester discret sur vos intentions, il semblerait que vous ne pouvez plus vous cacher.

Fiona observa les alentours et reposa un regard rassurant sur elle.

\- Nous devons partir.

\- Où ? demanda Scarlett à son tour. Qu'allons-nous faire et devenir si nous sommes bannis de la ville ?

\- Pour ce qui est de l'endroit, j'en connais un. Pour le reste vous devrez vous débrouiller seuls à partir de maintenant.

\- C'était déjà le cas d'une certaine manière, murmura Emma en observant le profil de sa mère, figée dans son geste.

Elle soupira et croisa le regard fixe d'Anna.

\- Tu es un compagnon, tu n'es pas obligé de nous suivre… je comprendrais si tu désires rester ici.

\- je ne vais pas rester dans ce village paumé alors que je ne me suis jamais autant amusée, lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Mais… ce qu'elle a dit est vrai Anna. Je ne souhaite pas tuer la Reine.

\- Je le sais, du moins j'ai eu la confirmation avec la pierre. Elle était perdue depuis des siècles, ce ne pouvait être un hasard. C'est elle qui te l'a donnée n'est-ce pas ?

Emma opina. Elle voyait dans son regard, dans son sourire qu'Anna n'était pas celle qui avait trahi son secret et lancée les rumeurs. Au contraire, l'enchanteresse était plus futée qu'elle en avait l'air. Néanmoins, elle découvrirait qui en été l'auteur.

\- Il est temps, rappela Fiona avant d'agiter sa baguette et qu'une fumée ne les emporte.

Petit à petit le temps reprit son court et le poing de Blanche alla heurter le mur douloureusement, tandis que les autres tombèrent, s'écrasèrent sur le sol ou sur des tables face à un adversaire invisible. Le calme revint, les esprits embués par la colère. Ils restèrent à s'observer tous penaud, tous conscient qu'ils venaient de bannir, de perdre, les seuls capable de leur venir en aide.

.

.

Elle émergea de la fumée et l'écarta d'une main en toussant avant de détailler la pierre grise en face d'elle. L'endroit où les avait emmené Fiona ressemblait à la salle du trône de la tour mais en plus petite et moins lumineuse. Des tapis ornaient le sol et le mur du fond, des flambeaux descendaient du plafond et rendait le lieu plus chaleureux.

\- Où sommes nous ? demanda-t-elle en détaillant la salle où un petit trône semblait attendre la venue d'un seigneur.

\- Dans l'ancienne demeure du Duc de Nottingham en plein centre de la forêt de Sherwood, révéla Fiona en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur le trône.

\- Et ce Duc, où se trouve-t-il ?

\- Mort depuis longtemps, tué par Robin avant la malédiction. Cet endroit est dissimulé par la forêt et sera parfait pour vous, peu de gens s'aventure dans ses contrés. Il reste quelques monstres aux alentours mais ils ne sont pas bien dangereux et vous permettra de chasser. Nous sommes en vérité en bordure de la falaise qui donne sur le lac de la sérénité mais bien que certains s'y rendent, personne ne peut voir la demeure.

\- Bien… nous sommes loin de la Tour ?

\- Suivez-moi.

Sans un mot, les quatre compagnons la suivirent à l'extérieur jusqu'à la bordure de la falaise. Celle-ci se trouvait en sortie de la vaste forêt qui entourait la demeure. Elle sourit en posant les yeux sur la bâtisse qu'ils pouvaient voir même d'aussi loin. La Tour Sombre semblait être vue en tous lieux et peut-être même en tous temps.

\- Vous avez ce qu'il vous faut pour vous reposer et vous entrainer, personne ne viendra vous perturber. Je viens souvent ici pour réfléchir, avoua Fiona, plus pensive. Sur ce je dois partir.

\- Quand allez-vous revenir ? Demanda Scarlett, timidement, attirant de ce fait un regard surprit de la part de son interlocutrice.

La Fée Noire esquissa un petit sourire avant de reprendre d'une voix taquine.

\- Qui sait peut-être plus tôt que prévu. Ne dormez que d'un œil très chère Louve, conseilla-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre.

Emma aurait voulu rire et se moquer de la gêne de Scarlett, comme de ses rougeurs, mais elle chancela, retenue par August à ses côtés.

\- On va déjà s'occuper de ta blessure, intima Anna.

\- Oui rentrons, je vais voir ce qu'il y a pour nous préparer de quoi manger, proposa Scarlett tandis qu'August soutenait sa sœur de cœur.

Elle se laissa porter jusqu'à la plus grande chambre et s'assit sur le lit, exténuée. Perdue dans ses pensées maussades, elle prit la pierre de rappel. Cette pierre brillante et rouge comme le sang qu'elle chérissait étrangement. Elle s'allongea et sentit à peine la magie bienfaitrice d'Anna, ses yeux se fermant peu à peu.

\- Tu auras une belle cicatrice mais ton bleue va se dissiper... repose toi.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Fiona ne pas revint pas cette nuit là, du moins personne n'avaient été témoin pour le dire, car après un repas rapide grâce aux restes de provisions que leur avait laissé la Fée Noire, les amis se répartirent les chambres non loin de celle d'Emma. Si les autres passèrent une nuit sans rêve, la magicienne eut un repos plus agitée et n'arriva à se calmer qu'à la chaleur de la pierre qu'elle garda fermement dans la paume de sa main.

.

.

\- Tu dis qu'ils sont en sécurité ? répéta Regina.

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur les contrés illuminées par une lune presque pleine. Un paysage qu'elle regardait depuis la fenêtre de la salle du trône.

Sans se tourner elle sentait le poids du regard de sa mère depuis le siège imposant qu'elle occuperait toute la nuit.

\- Oui, je les ai conduits dans la demeure du Duc comme vous me l'avez suggérée.

\- Bien, merci Fiona.

Le silence revint tout comme sa crispation.

\- Blanche… tu n'apprendras donc jamais... grogna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées par la colère.

Une colère qu'elle avait bien du mal à cerner. Elle se détourna et croisa le regard du cinquième Lieutenant. Brillant dans la nuit lunaire.

\- Comment avez-vous senti que cela allait dégénérer ? s'enquit la Fée Noire, curieuse.

\- Tôt ou tard cela allait se savoir et les autres Héros se seraient retournés contre eux. Mais j'ai eu un pressentiment, je ne saurais l'expliquer. J'ai senti que quelques choses étaient en train de changer, et je crois que le pouvoir de la pierre me relit à elle d'une certaine façon. Tout comme j'ai la vague impression que plus le sort avance et plus la noirceur prend de place autour de la Tour… garde un œil sur eux.

\- Je le ferais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas elle reviendra. Rien ne pourrait entacher son impétuosité ni même notre dévouement. Quoi qu'il se passe après le sort, nous nous battrons.

\- Il semblerait en effet que tu l'aies bien choisi... nous verrons une fois le sort terminé.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'adviendra-t-il de nous une fois que nous serons libre ?

Elle savait que sa mère attendait elle aussi une réponse, mais resta silencieuse, les yeux plongés dans le regard serein de son interlocutrice. Avant qu'elles ne deviennent l'un de ses Lieutenant, Regina n'avait jamais fait la connaissance de Fiona comme de Jafar par exemple. Si elle s'avérait parfois sadique et morbide, particulière et même proche d'elle sur certains points, elle avait toujours été fidèle et loyale malgré sa capacité à quitter la tour et leur monde. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre le pourquoi de ses actions bien que la Fée Noire n'était pas de notoriété à faire les choses par dévouement. Elle agissait dans son propre intérêt comme avait pu lui dire Emma. Comme chaque méchant.

\- Toi aussi tu ressens cette obscurité dans les profondeurs de la Tour ?

\- Oui…

\- Nous libérer, pourrait apporter le chaos et pas seulement chez les Héros.

\- Mais nous retrouverons la mémoire, Regina.

\- En espérant que cela ne nous divise pas encore plus…, murmura-telle. Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait l'avenir après cela, mais toi, que désires-tu ?

Fiona se perdit dans ses pensées et baissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de relever le regard.

\- A vrai dire je n'y ai pas réfléchi, avoua-t-elle. Nous sommes les méchants, nous ne vivions que pour nos vengeances ou la recherche de pouvoir, mais aujourd'hui comme demain, est-ce que tout cela aura encore de l'importance ?

\- Nous ne pouvons renier notre nature profonde. Nous n'aurons la réponse que lorsque tout se terminera.

Sa Lieutenant opina respectueuse et allait partir lorsque la voix de la Reine l'arrêta.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu alors que tu pourrais partir de cette tour et de ce monde ?

\- Je ne peux partir longtemps, je suis liée à vous. Et à vrai dire hormis pour mes escapades dans l'autre monde, je n'ai jamais voulut vous quitter. Après tout vous avez toujours été bonne envers nous. Vous êtes notre Reine. Ma Reine.

La nécromancienne la salua et se volatilisa, la laissant à ses réflexions. Elle se doutait que la malédiction les maintenait tous dans cette spirale et que leurs jugements étaient possiblement faussés. Pourtant leur regard ne démontrait qu'une sincérité sans failles. Peut-être allait-elle se mordre les doigts, mais qu'importe elle voulait leur faire confiance. Elle ne pouvait en faire autrement.

\- Voila que tu lui viens en aide, taquina Cora. Pourtant tu étais bien furieuse il y a peu.

\- Je suis humaine mère, moi aussi je peux être parfois un peu soupe au lait.

\- Telle mère, telle fille, gloussa-t-elle. Du peu que j'en ai vu cette jeune femme à l'air tout à fait charmante et nous savons toutes les deux que tu es effrayée par ce que tu ressens…

Elle se rapprocha, non sans fixer sa mère et la surplomba avec autorité avant d'esquisser un petit sourire.

\- Telle mère, telle fille.

Cora se tût, gardant un léger sourire en coin tandis que Regina rejoignait ses appartements pour la laisser à ses réflexions. La reine Mère prit l'apparence de sa fille et fit apparaitre un livre entre ses mains.

\- Vous faites des merveilles chères petite magicienne, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, étouffant un rire dans la nuit silencieuse.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui :) alors ravie de retrouver Blanche-Neige ? x)**

 **Mais alors comment notre magicienne tête brûlée va s'en sortir après son baiser volé ?!**

 **A la semaine prochaine les louloutes et loulous ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour :)**

 **Voila la suite avec un peu de retard et d'ailleurs je n'ai même plus d'avance... donc j'espère être dans les cloues la semaine prochaine même si ça risque d'être tendue (sachant que je change de poste pour un mois et que je vais être pas mal occupé cette semaine). Je m'excuse d'avance.**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire sur ce chapitre, je préfère vous laisser lire afin de découvrir cette suite par vous-même :) Je dois tout de même vous remercier d'être là !** Ladypop **merci pour tes encouragements, qui sait je serais peut-être inspirée par cette série et la Légende de Korra que je connais bien, mais pour l'heure je vais essayer de me concentrer sur mes fictions en cours (déjà que je pars constamment en vrille). Pour ce qui est de Scarlett/Fiona ou Elsa/Anna, si je suis inspirée et bien ce sera sous forme d'OS bonus ;)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Ps: désolée pour les fautes qui restent.**

* * *

 **Jour 14**

 **Demeure du Duc de Nottingham**

Emma mit du temps à émerger de son sommeil et s'étira comme un chat avant de se lever. Malgré les picotements à son arcade, elle se sentait plus en forme que la veille. Cependant, elle s'observa dans la glace et remarqua la belle cicatrice en cadeau de retrouvailles, ainsi que l'œil au beurre noir encore légèrement visible. Le miroir lui renvoyait le reflet d'une boxeuse après un combat sur le ring.

Elle ouvrit les placards et fit un tour de la chambre spacieuse qui comportait une petite cheminée, pour voir que la plupart de ses affaires y avaient été déposées. C'était la fin de matinée et en ouvrant la fenêtre elle aperçut la Tour Sombre et le soleil haut dans le ciel. Malgré les quelques nuages, le temps semblait moins maussade non loin de la demeure de la Reine, où était-ce elle malgré les événements de la veille. Elle descendit les escaliers en pierre et entra dans plusieurs pièces, un salon aux allures moyenâgeuses avec une cheminée imposante et une peau de bête au sol, une grande salle à manger, une armurerie où elle y découvrit l'épée à deux mains d'August, son armure ainsi que les arbalètes de Scarlett. Elle se demandait quand ils avaient eut le temps de tout récupérer. Elle entendit les voix de ses amis et se rapprocha de ce qui devait être les cuisines. La demeure était plus modeste que tout autre château et ne comptait en réalité qu'un étage et un sous-sol immense. Toutes les pièces communes se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée, les chambres et commodités personnelles à l'étage, les salles d'entrainement et réserves au sous-sol. En entrant dans la cuisine, elle fut assaillie par une bonne odeur de pain frais et se lécha les lèvres.

\- Voilà notre belle au bois dormant, lança joyeusement August se rapprochant à grands pas pour lui faire une étreinte qu'elle accepta sans rechigner.

\- Voyons August laisse-la respirer cette petite, disputa une voix qu'elle connaissait assez bien.

Elle s'écarta de son frère de cœur et croisa le regard doux et serein de la grand-mère de Scarlett.

\- Granny ! Vous êtes venue ?

\- Eh bien oui, même si j'appréciais m'occuper des combattants de Storybrooke, je ne peux vous laisser mourir de faim et je trouve les cuisines de cette demeure bien plus fonctionnelle.

La vieille femme ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ses intentions envers la Reine et elle en était heureuse. Heureuse de la compter dans leur groupe. Toutefois, comme pour Anna elle se devait de leur faire part de la vérité. En observant la table, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à les avoir rejoint puisque Merlin et le Conteur étaient présents eux aussi, ainsi que Gepetto à sa plus grande surprise.

\- Comment tu te sens Emma ? demanda le gamin de son regard inquiet.

\- Comme un gladiateur après un combat dans une arène.

Le petit brun se mit à rire de sa comparaison et en cet instant ce simple son lui gonfla le cœur.

\- Un sacré combat en effet, c'était une vraie pagaille, parait-il, ajouta Merlin. J'aurais voulu être présent pour voir ça.

\- Une vraie lionne cette Blanche-Neige, intervint Anna. Désolée Emma, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si vive…

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-elle avec un sourire avant de s'asseoir à table devant l'assiette que Granny venait de lui préparer.

\- Si un peu tout de même…

La blonde allait s'attaquer à son repas, mais tourna vivement la tête vers la jeune elfe.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On en a parlé ensemble ce matin et je pense que celui qui a lancé les rumeurs n'est autre qu'Arthur… je traine avec lui depuis un moment, j'aurai dû savoir qu'il ne serait pas fiable.

\- On en sera plus quand il reviendra de sa quête, avisa Merlin avec sagesse.

\- Hum il n'y a pas que lui qui aurait pu nous vendre, il y a aussi la Fée bleue par exemple… d'ailleurs gamin, quelle est cette fameuse quête pour laquelle Arthur à quitter la ville ? s'enquit la blonde, intriguée.

\- Oh et bien je l'ai ai renvoyé en Avalon chercher Excalibur.

\- Elle existe vraiment ? éructa Emma qui faillit s'étouffer avec sa tartine.

\- Yep, mais elle a été perdue il y a des siècles, bien avant la malédiction. J'suis pas certain qu'Arthur ou même Lancelot la trouvent, j'ai d'mandé à Vivi de les accompagner pour accroître leur chance.

\- Vivi ? répéta-t-elle avant de comprendre. Oh Viviane.

\- Oui, ou la Dame du Lac, mais cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne se fait plus appeler ainsi, même si elle aime bien trainer près du lac de la sérénité.

\- Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils feront chou blanc ?

\- Faire chou blanc ? ricana le petit brun. J'la connaissais pas cette expression, vous avez vraiment d'étrange proverbe, us et coutume chez vous.

\- La pire je crois que c'est « pierre qui roule d'amasse pas mousse » franchement je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi certains Français disaient ça..., pensa August. Notre mère adoptive était d'origine française, Mary-Margareth. David, notre père adoptif, venait du Maine. Malgré tout, les Nollan étaient des parents aimants...

\- Je comprends mieux tout de suite d'où vous viennent ces expressions, siffla Scarlett. Mais je croyais que ton nom était Swan, interpella-t-elle à l'intention de la blonde qui l'observait les yeux ronds et la bouche pleine.

\- J'ai pris Swan pour être plus discrète en tant que garante, expliqua la magicienne après avoir fini sa tartine.

\- Je vois, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas posé beaucoup de questions sur ta famille…

\- D'ailleurs, on parle des Français, mais côté proverbes et expressions on n'est pas mieux, reprit August, amusé. Marco m'en avait sortie une un jour je m'en souviendrais toujours « la télévision, c'est le chewing-gum de l'œil ».

\- Pas mal ! Un mec m'avait dit « le prix du chapeau n'est pas en rapport avec la cervelle qu'il coiffe », gloussa Scarlett d'une voix pompeuse, emportant August dans un léger rire. Cela se confirme pour beaucoup de monde.

\- Et si on reprenait notre conversation, cingla Emma le regard tranchant.

Ses deux amis se pincèrent les lèvres comme deux enfants pris en faute et reprirent leur repas. Elle dodelina de la tête non sans un petit sourire. Parce qu'elle aimait les voir ainsi. Leur rire lui faisait du bien, alors si elle avait rompu leur discussion c'était surtout à cause de sa curiosité.

\- Donc revenons-en à nos moutons, reprit-elle.

\- Ah c'est…

\- August ! intima-t-elle lui signalant de se taire.

Le brun en bout de table ricana et but une gorgée de lait.

\- En fait Excalibur n'apparait qu'au plus méritant. Étant un Templier et Lancelot un Chevalier je me suis dit qu'elle apparaitrait à l'un ou l'autre, si ce n'est à Viviane, expliqua le Conteur, amusé par leur joute verbale. En tout cas ils arriveront peut-être à la localiser.

\- Pourquoi tu la cherches ?

\- Pour vaincre l'auteur, pardi.

\- Je vois, souffla-t-elle, pensive. J'ai vu que nos affaires avaient été ramenées, c'est vous deux ?

\- Nop, m'dame, c'est Fiona qui a fait la coursière.

\- Faites attention, trop de gentillesse de sa part cache forcément quelque chose, siffla Merlin.

Il étouffa un grognement de surprise dans sa barbe en recevant une tape derrière la tête de la part de Granny.

\- Ne dites pas du mal de Fiona.

\- Je crois que ma grand-mère en est tombée amoureuse, gloussa Scarlett, moqueuse.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule il me semble, taquina Emma plus sérieuse.

Elle retint un rire, mais pas un sourire taquin lorsqu'elle vit les joues de son amie s'empourprer. La brune plongea presque sa tête dans son assiette pour se goinfrer et surtout cacher sa gêne.

\- Et vous Gepetto, vous êtes sûre que cela vous convient d'être avec nous ?

L'armurier ne s'était pas encore exprimé, mais observait la tablée d'un regard tendre et rieur.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème avec votre envie de sauver la Reine si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. Elle a ses torts, mais cette situation dure depuis trop longtemps et sa mort n'apporterait que le chaos. Puis pour ce qui est de la forge, ils se débrouilleront bien sans moi, cela me fait quelques vacances.

\- Et il va m'apprendre ses techniques spéciales de fabrication pour élever mon niveau de métier, ajouta August aussi excité qu'un enfant à Noël.

\- Si tu veux, ma chérie, je peux aussi t'apprendre quelques techniques de cuisine, intervint Granny à l'intention de sa petite-fille.

\- Nop, pas pour moi mamie, je vais plutôt chasser en forêt.

\- Tu ne seras jamais bonne à marier, siffla la grand-mère, vexée.

\- Fiona a peut-être des compétences culinaires, ajouta Anna en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

\- Arrêtez de me parler d'elle ! Ce n'est pas ma « future » femme que je sache, rugit la brune avant de sortir de table. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me défouler au terrain d'entrainement.

Emma ne retint pas un rire communicatif et se calma rapidement en voyant l'armurier se lever pour parler à August. Elle savait que cela lui permettait de pouvoir passer du temps avec son père et d'en apprendre plus sur eux, même si ce dernier ne savait toujours rien de leur lien. Croire en leur quête été une chose, mais en leur passé oublié et décousu en était une autre. August n'était plus le petit garçon de dix qu'avait élevé le menuisier. Elle eut une pointe au cœur en pensant à ses propres parents biologiques et aussi à cette petite famille qui les avait accueillis lorsqu'elle n'avait que cinq ans. August avait été adopté quelques années avant elle et avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que les Nollan l'adoptent à son tour. Elle avait eu de la chance d'une certaine manière. Ce fut près de cinq ans plus tard que le destin leur apporta ce qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir. Le petit garçon avait été comme un cadeau, mais elle s'était égoïstement sentie lésée, tandis qu'August avait quitté le logis familial pour ses études à Boston. Elle n'avait plus pensé à ses parents adoptifs et Neal depuis son arrivée dans ce monde et se demandait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur départ. Les cherchaient-ils ? Avaient-ils leur tête placardée dans les commissariats de police parmi les disparus ou s'étaient-ils simplement dit qu'elle avait encore décidé de fuir son quotidien comme à ses dix ans pour aller au cinéma. Ou encore à ses quinze ans, lors de sa fugue de deux jours avec Lily. Cette amie du passé rencontrée par hasard. Son premier amour. Comme à ses dix-huit ans lorsqu'elle avait fait semblant de piquer cette fameuse coccinelle jaune qui l'avait suivit par la suite, simplement pour impressionner une fille de la fac.

 _Franchement, quel genre de fille était impressionnée par les badgirl ?_ songea-t-elle avec un petit sourire, nostalgique.

Elle se tourna vers l'extérieur et pensa à la Reine en haut de sa tour. Après tout, elle n'avait pas mis longtemps avant d'être impressionnée par l'aura de cette femme au cœur assombri par la magie noire.

Il lui fallait reprendre des forces avant ce soir. Cette rune serait décisive pour la suite.

Si elle réussissait, si cela fonctionnait alors la Reine serait au moins libre d'une partie de ses chaines.

.

.

L'étendue d'eau claire du lac de la sérénité portait bien son nom. Ce calme, cet apaisement provoqué par sa simple contemplation, par la forêt aux couleurs de l'été indien qui le bordait. Elle était surprise de voir que malgré la différence de temps entre chaque monde, elle retrouvait ici aussi un paysage d'automne.

Le silence était seulement brisé par le souffle du vent venant effleurer sa peau. Emma ouvrit les yeux sur le monde qui lui faisait face et porta presque inconsciemment sa main à son front pour remettre une énième fois une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle avait besoin de ce calme, de cette solitude pour se ressourcer. Ce lieu semblait loin de la noirceur, de la haine et de toute malédiction. Et fort heureusement ils ne pouvaient craindre pour leur vie. Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'ils bénéficiaient encore de la résurrection par la Fée bleue en un tel lieu, mais puisqu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'ennemie, ils pouvaient se reposer. Elle se demandait en revanche si les Héros pouvaient réellement s'entretuer et si c'était définitif. Un fait qu'elle devrait peut-être demander à qui de droit.

L'après-midi était bien avancé et il était temps pour elle de s'occuper de la pêche qu'elle avait promise pour le repas du soir, même si elle n'en profitait pas. Merlin lui avait parlé des fameuses perches bleues du lac. Difficile à débusquer, leur rareté leur donnait un goût divin.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ?

Elle se tourna et rencontra le regard brun et plus timide du Conteur.

\- Oui pas de problème gamin.

Le sourire la fit fondre un peu plus. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment désiré avoir des enfants, du moins elle ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais elle se surprenait à aimer passer du temps avec ce petit bonhomme.

Elle enleva son veston de cuir et sa chemise de soie, réajusta sa brassière ainsi que sa ceinture et son short qu'elle avait trouvé dans ses affaires. Sous le regard passionné du gamin, elle agrippa son filet à sa ceinture et prit son harpon avant de monter sur sa barcasse. Elle aida le Conteur à monter à son tour et se mit à ramer pour se rapprocher du centre du lac. L'endroit le plus profond et le plus sombre de l'étendue limpide.

Merlin lui avait dit que la particularité de cet endroit et surtout des perches bleues étaient qu'elles s'illuminaient dans l'obscurité. Comme un phare qui guide les navigateurs. Seulement, elle avait besoin de s'enfoncer assez profondément pour les voir bien que leur lumière, ainsi que celle de certaines végétations, lui permettrait de se repérer.

\- Ma mère venait souvent près de ce lac, lança le garçon, perdu dans ses pensées nostalgiques et plus tristes. Enfin je parle d'Héméria.

\- Héméria est le nom de ta vraie mère ?

\- Oui, dit-il avec un sourire timide.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé quel était le tien…

Le Conteur observa la vaste étendue d'eau à nouveau et plongea ses yeux bruns dans les siens. Il esquissa un petit sourire avant de répondre.

\- Merlin m'appelle gamin ou mioche, répondit-il avec un petit rire qui la fit sourire. Quand ce n'est pas Conteur.

\- Je sais, mais je parlais de ton vrai prénom. Celui que ta mère t'a donné à ta naissance.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et resta silencieuse, n'entendant que le clapotis de l'eau.

\- Henry. Est le nom que m'a donné Regina après la mort de son père.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle ignorait, tant de choses qui malmenaient sa curiosité presque maladive. Elle savait que cela serait possiblement l'une de ses prochaines questions, ou elle attendrait que la Reine lui en parle. Tout comme d'Héméria. Ce qui était plus incertain. Elle mit autour de son cou un petit pendentif magique confectionné par Anna pour pouvoir avoir plus de temps sous l'eau et se tourna vers Henry.

\- Je vais plonger, tu pourras me passer le harpon que Gepetto m'a prêté ?

\- À vos ordres capitaine, répondit-il avec entrain.

Elle plongea dans l'eau encore fraîche et en ressortit afin de prendre le harpon que lui tendait le jeune garçon. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de se laisser couler. Dans son monde elle n'aurait sans doute jamais pu mettre un orteil dans l'eau en plein mois d'Octobre, mais ici l'eau du lac était supportable.

Par de grands battements de jambes, elle nagea vers l'obscurité et repéra quelques algues fluorescentes. Elle se stoppa à bonne distance et patienta quelques secondes afin de trouver l'endroit qu'elle cherchait. Le bruit effrayait les poissons, mais elle usa de sa magie pour être plus silencieuse. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'une puis deux perches bleues luisantes montrent le bout de leur queue. Les mouvements dans l'eau étaient plus lents, le harpon moins maniable, mais elle réussit à en attraper deux après plusieurs essais. Elle récupéra sa pêche et l'enferma dans son filet quand une lueur blanche l'attira. Quelque chose d'extrêmement brillant se reflétait dans les profondeurs du lac. Elle nagea rapidement vers la lumière, écarta les algues et reconnut le pommeau d'une épée, dont la lame semblait brisée de moitié. À peine eue-t-elle posé ses doigts dessus qu'une lumière vive éclaira toute la zone au-delà de la végétation et des animaux marins. Elle força pour l'extraire et remonta rapidement par de grands battements de jambes pour atteindre la surface.

Elle inspira à sa sortie et jeta sa trouvaille sur la barque à la lumière du soleil. Sous les yeux ébahis du Conteur la lame disparue pour ne laissait que le pommeau brillant.

\- C'était dans le fond ? demanda le jeune garçon bouche bée.

Elle remonta tant bien que mal sur la barcasse aidée par Henry et s'assit en tailleur.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, reprenant sa respiration. Sa lumière m'a attiré… mais il y avait une lame…

\- C'est elle qui a provoqué cette lumière que j'ai vu ?

\- Quand je l'ai touché oui… enfin je crois, mais elle ne sert à rien dans cet état, bien que le pommeau est travaillé avec finesse... il doit être ancien...

\- Emma, tu te trompes ! Enfin je parle de son utilité, s'interloqua le brun excité. C'est elle ! C'est Excalibur ! Heu… une partie en fait… faut trouver la lame maintenant.

\- Mais je croyais qu'elle était incassable. Et surtout perdue sur les terres d'Avalon !

\- Un sorcier l'aurait séparé en deux, ou plutôt confectionné deux épées distinctes avec le pommeau puis la lame pour éviter que son pouvoir tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Un sorcier ? Tu ne parlerais pas d'un certain enchanteur un peu farfelu plutôt.

\- Oui bon Merlin… je me demande si ce vieux fou ne savait pas depuis le début que le pommeau était dans ce lac. Si c'est le cas je lui coupe la barbe dans son sommeil.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à la moue courroucée du jeune garçon.

\- Il avait surement oublié… en espérant maintenant qu'Arthur ramène la lame qui manque. J'aurai deux trois petites choses à lui dire. Mais comment sais-tu que c'est bien elle ?

\- La forme et la magie même faible qui en émane. Toi aussi tu dois le sentir. Je crois que si Viviane venait parfois ici, c'est qu'elle devait elle aussi être attirée sans le savoir.

\- Je la sens en effet… elle est très faible. Nous devrions rentrer pour en parler à Merlin.

\- Il va m'entendre !

Elle étouffa un rire et se mit à ramer vers le bord du lac.

\- Dit moi, cet endroit et calme et il y a peu d'ennemies, mais je me demandais si on bénéficie toujours de la résurrection ? Je sais que dans la tour ou dans certains lieux où les démons réapparaissent sans arrêt la question ne se pose pas et c'est presque automatique, mais ici ou même en ville nous sommes plus vulnérables ?

\- Tu te demandes si les Héros peuvent se battre entre eux et risques pour leur vie ?

Elle était surprise par tant de perspicacité. Henry devait possiblement lire dans les pensées.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Vous êtes bien assez fort pour les monstres environnants et même certains démons qui se perdraient dans les parages, mais pour ce qui est des Héros c'est assez particulier puisqu'ils sont censés s'entraider pour tuer la Méchante Reine. Le simple fait que tu aies pris une autre voie a dû déjà modifier certaines choses et donc je pense que vous êtes vulnérable. À Storybrooke vous ne pouvez pas vous entre-tuer sinon crois moi qu'il y aurait plus de morts que tu ne le crois. C'est une façade… beaucoup ne se supportent pas. À l'extérieur et donc ici c'est différent, vous pouvez être blessée gravement et être tuée si vous ne prenez pas garde.

Le garçon sembla réfléchir avant de reprendre.

\- Merlin pourrait lancer un enchantement pour nous protéger. Fiona doit surement garder un œil sur vous la connaissant et grâce à ses pouvoirs elle pourra toujours vous ramener, en revanche je me demande ce qu'il en serait pour ma mère.

\- Regina ? Comment ça ?

\- Et bien si jamais tu réussis et que tu arrives à la libérer en partie, peut-être pourrait-elle sortir de la Tour. Seulement, tu changerais encore plus le cours de l'histoire et je me dis que comme elle n'est pas sensée sortir, peut-être serait-elle plus vulnérable d'une certaine manière, tout comme les Héros face à elle, même en étant en ville par exemple… je ne sais pas, mais je vais en parler à Fiona et Merlin.

\- Très bien, il vaut mieux on ne sait jamais.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua déjà que le soleil s'était affaissé. En parlant d'elle, elle devait se préparer pour la retrouver.

.

.

 **La Tour Sombre, salle du trône.**

Elle en avait oublié le comportement étrange et le rejet de la Reine lorsqu'elle la vit debout près de la fenêtre, en train d'observer le monde qui entourait les terres de cendre. Elle était apparue près de la rune de terre, à l'emplacement même qu'elle avait quitté la veille, et resta quelques instants à scruter cette femme magnifique au profil pensif.

\- Le soleil se couche, scanda la voix rauque dans l'écho de la salle. C'est surprenant mais tu es à l'heure.

La Reine se tourna et posa sur elle un regard plus doux que ceux échangés depuis leur rencontre. Elle s'attendait à une remontrance de sa part pour son élan de la veille, ce baiser volé bien que raté.

\- Je ne risquerais pas votre courroux, lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je sais que trop bien de quoi vous être capable.

\- Pourtant, tu prends des risques.

\- Ne faut-il pas prendre des risques pour avoir ce que l'on désire ?

Regina resta silencieuse. Bien que sereine et douce, aucun sourire ne se dessinait sur ses lèvres et elle n'en était que plus intimidante. Elle se tendit étrangement d'appréhension lorsque la brune s'approcha et s'arrêta face à elle pour glisser son pouce sur sa cicatrice à l'arcade. Même si elle n'avait plus son œil au beurre noir, elle en avait oublié la marque que lui avait laissée Blanche. Elle ne sentit aucune douleur, mais juste une chaleur apaisante.

\- Tu es intrépide, c'est tout à ton honneur.

Elle savait que cette remarque valait autant pour son audace que pour sa témérité, mais elle ne voyait là qu'une colère passagère et qui n'était curieusement pas dirigée vers sa propre personne. Alors d'où venait cette colère ? Fiona l'avait-elle déjà mise au courant ? Était-elle si soucieuse à son égard ?

La Reine jeta un œil vers le pentacle et se racla la gorge avant de lui faire signe de se mettre au travail. Elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées et se rapprocha de la rune de feu pour s'agenouiller et poser son sac à ses côtés. En soi elle connaissait le déroulement du sort par cœur et elle avait déjà disposé tout ce dont elle avait besoin, mais elle gardait le livre auprès d'elle par souci de sécurité.

La rune de feu était la première partie délicate du sort, si la terre lui avait donné une migraine insoutenable elle savait que cette rune provoquerait elle aussi des effets néfastes. Seulement, elle n'était pas allée aussi loin pour s'arrêter ou rebrousser chemin et dans tous les cas, elle ne le pouvait pas.

Comme à chaque fois, ses gestes étaient travaillés, précis. Ses mots habituels, dits dans une langue ancienne furent récités dans un murmure tandis qu'elle prenait la cendre encore chaude dans sa main pour l'étaler sur le sol.

\- « Flamme du cœur passionné guide mes mains et réchauffe son âme tourmentée », susurra la brune tout pré de son oreille.

Elle tressaillit, mais continua d'agir comme si de rien n'était et rangea le récipient avec les trois autres dans son sac.

\- C'est la traduction de cette incantation. Je n'ai pas entendu les autres, mais j'en déduis que chacune de ces phrases que tu murmures en dessinant le signe correspond aux éléments.

La cendre était parsemée de petites braises et semblait n'attendre qu'une étincèle pour s'enflammer. La Reine était penchée vers elle, à ses côtés, mais se trouva comme hypnotisée par le signe au sol.

\- Oui, vous déduisez bien et si vous avez entendu l'incantation, si même vous semblez être attirée par ce signe c'est parce que cette rune vous parle plus que les autres.

Elle se tut et se positionna pour commencer à bouger les mains et décrire les formes argentées de la rune de feu. À la différence des autres, il y avait aussi quelques formes dorées qui émanaient de ses doigts. Elle sentait déjà la difficulté de cet élément, sa force, sa puissance plus écrasante à l'égal de la Reine.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Emma sourit discrètement et fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre, concentrée dans ses gestes.

\- La rune de feu symbolise le but à atteindre, la finalité en quelque sorte. Une fin qui brûle, mais ne s'éteint jamais, comme peut l'être la passion. C'est vous, vous êtes le feu, la colère rugissante, la passion dévorante, le but ultime pour un idéal. Cette partie du sort représente votre magie.

\- J'ai remarqué que chacune des parties représente le pouvoir ou la particularité des personnes qui me sont proches, souffla Regina, songeuse les yeux rivés sur la magicienne.

\- Oui, je ne savais pas, mais je les ai reconnues au fur et à mesure. Maléfique est puissante, mais c'était le plus facile parce qu'elle est la seule à assumer ce qu'elle ressent, à être en osmose avec elle-même. Du moins… c'est ce que j'ai ressenti…

\- Hum... je me demande qui représente l'esprit, murmura-t-elle, plus pensive. Je ne sais comment ce Conteur a créé ce sort, mais je dois avouer que c'est surprenant et ingénieux.

La Reine resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de reprendre.

\- Comment a-t-il pu rassembler autant de brides de pouvoir sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ?

\- Vos lieutenants l'ont peut-être aidé, murmura Emma, crispée.

Ses mains toujours en mouvement, elle sentait le pouvoir crépiter au bout de ses doigts. Ce n'était pas habituel, elle devait user de plus d'énergie, de plus de pouvoir et de concentration.

\- La terre t'a laissée souffrante, celle-ci semble te demander encore plus de puissance.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

\- Je m'inquiète surtout de la finalité de ce sort, soupira la brune en se redressant pour marché un peu.

La blonde étouffa un petit rire, ses pensées emprises par la rune. Elle ne l'avait que peu exprimée auprès de la Reine, mais durant le processus chaque rune lui insufflait un peu de la magie et des sentiments de ceux qu'elles représentaient. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait reconnu les lieutenants. Zelena semblait investie et bien moins torturée par ses sentiments, elle se refusait seulement d'aimer et surtout d'en parler. Pour la terre, le pouvoir l'avait prise au dépourvu, car elle n'avait jamais fait la connaissance de la Reine Cora. Si l'eau lui avait apportée la sérénité et l'air une certaines liberté et insouciance, les douleurs qu'elle avait ressenties en apposant la rune de terre montraient à quel point la Reine de Cœur était puissante. Mais aussi, troublée par les sentiments qu'elle avait longtemps voulu mettre de côté. Elle semblait être le pilier de Regina, un roc bien difficile à briser et à contrôler. Une femme qui ne montrait guère ses sentiments, mais dont les murs s'effritaient avec le temps. Elle avait senti tout cela pour cerner une dualité encore présente. La magie de la Reine mère était comme elle, indéfectible et rigide.

Le feu la reliait directement à Regina et surtout à sa magie, à ses sentiments. Elle sentait cette fois toute la douleur, la haine et la colère, tout comme la noirceur de celle qu'elle voulait libérer. Toute sa passion. Elle haletait presque, son cœur battait fortement à une vitesse intense, sa peau semblait chauffer comme à vif. La rune agissait également sur la Reine, qui semblait plus agitée, plus troublée et tournait autour du pentacle avant de s'arrêter près d'elle à nouveau.

\- Emma…

Elle apposa la marque au même moment. Une vague puissante la contraignit à rester à genoux, immobile, tandis que quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sur le sol. Son sang. Elle ouvrit les yeux ronds et retint sa respiration avant de mettre sa main libre sur son nez et sa bouche. Les pulsations dans ses tempes étaient encore plus fortes que la veille et la crispèrent de douleur. Une partie des émotions de la Reine étaient en train de passer en elle comme si elle n'avait été qu'un réceptacle vide, seulement elle n'était pas une simple boite de pandore.

\- Emma, tu perds ton sang !

Elle remonta sa manche et essuya frénétiquement le sang pour l'enlever de la rune de feu qui scintillait encore comme une braise incandescente. Elle ne pouvait laisser son propre sang gâcher son travail.

Emma sentait les mains sur ses épaules qui tentaient de la faire reculer, mais elle continuait frénétiquement son nettoyage tandis que le goût du sang imprégnait ses lèvres. Elle perdait pied, sa vision devenait floue, elle n'entendait plus la voix de Regina lorsqu'elle sentit une poigne la soulever avec force par l'encolure de son pourpoint. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes alors qu'un bras la retenait fermement. Si elle avait eu conscience de la promiscuité avec la Reine elle aurait rougi, elle aurait souri ou sa respiration se serait coupée, mais elle n'avait plus les idées claires. Elle se sentait comme un pantin, pendant qu'une main abaissa la sienne et effleura son visage. Le sang qui la souillait avait disparu d'un simple geste. Elle vit à peine le regard sombre et préoccupé, avant que son front ne tombe sur l'épaule résistante de celle qui la maintenait toujours et ne désirait vraisemblablement pas la lâcher.

\- Idiote ! Tu n'es qu'une idiote et une véritable tête de mule !

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça en ce moment…, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle sourit contre l'épaule de Regina, éclata d'un rire qui la secoua alors qu'elle reprenait conscience de son environnement. Elle ne sait ce que la Reine lui faisait, mais sa simple présence, comme la veille, lui enlevait toute douleur. Seulement le feu encore au fond d'elle ne cessait de bruler. Elle remonta les mains entre elles, les glissa sur le bustier pour sentir chaque détail, chaque couture sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Elle sentit même le frisson léger de la Reine lorsqu'elle eut atteint la peau dénudée et hâlée, remontant ses clavicules. Après un moment, elle se recula assez pour croiser son regard. Un regard aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans étoile, rempli de toutes ses émotions que le feu avait fait ressurgir des tréfonds.

\- Pourquoi en fais-tu autant pour moi ? demanda la brune la gardant dans ses bras.

Emma resta silencieuse quelques instants. Derrière son sourire, son assurance il y avait toujours eu autre chose. Même si elle avait eu la chance d'avoir une famille aimante, elle ne s'y était que peu senti à sa place et aujourd'hui alors qu'elle retrouvait ses origines, elle ne savait où se positionner et se rendait compte qu'elle ressentait une colère indéfinissable pour Blanche. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle en faisait autant, peut-être parce qu'elle voulait être quelqu'un, se démarquer. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait trouvé en Regina la passion qu'elle avait toujours cherchée.

\- Parce que vous en avez besoin.

Regina l'observa intensément avant de reprendre d'un ton détaché.

\- Tu as réussi, semblerait-il.

Si elle était étonnée que la Reine ne veuille pas la lâcher, elle le fut encore plus en observant l'étendue d'eau près d'elle. Le lac de la sérénité s'étendait parmi la forêt silencieuse.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai soudainement froid, du moins en partie, railla-t-elle pour tenter d'extirper un sourire à la Reine.

Cependant, même lorsqu'Emma lui sourit, à la fois fière et intimidée, l'autre ne cessait de la regarder sans ciller. Elle ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire parce qu'elle ne savait même pas comment elles avaient atterri dans ce lieu reposant. Peut-être était-ce simplement cela. Peut-être voulait-elle du calme comme lorsqu'elle avait passé ce moment agréable avec le Conteur. Était-ce vraiment la Reine qui les avait conduits ici ? Commençait-elle à retrouver ses souvenirs pour venir dans ce lieu ? Ce ne pouvait être possible puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore activé la rune de l'esprit, la dernière.

Elle plaça ses mains sur les épaules non sans caresser la peau douce sous ses pouces.

\- Je vous avais dit que je réussirais. Alors ai-je droit à ma quatrième question ?

Sans prévenir, Regina la lâcha et se recula de quelques pas pour se tourner vers l'étendue scintillante par une lune timide derrière les nuages. Elle vacilla légèrement, mais réussi à rester debout. La chaleur et le parfum enivrant de la brune lui manquaient déjà. Elle perçut à l'orée du lac quelques biches et autres animaux s'abreuver quand elle sentit une goutte sur son nez. En levant la tête, elle aperçut l'éclair non loin d'elles et la lumière plus rosée des nuages alors qu'un coup de tonnerre retentit comme un coup de canon presque assourdissant.

\- Je crois que nous devrions…

Elle ne finira jamais sa phrase, elle ne sentait déjà plus la pluie s'abattre de plus en plus sur elle et le froid hérisser sa peau tant la vision que lui offrait la Reine lui sembla encore plus belle que ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Les yeux fermés et le visage vers le ciel sans se soucier de l'eau ruisselante Regina semblaient revivre. Elle s'approcha de quelques pas alors que d'un simple geste celle que tous voyaient comme la méchante délia sa chevelure et laissa retomber son long manteau pour se retrouver avec les épaules et bras dénudés. Elle était ébahie que de simples gestes, qu'une simple posture puisse donner alors un tel aspect de lâcher-prise et de liberté. Le regard perçant et sombre à demi caché derrière une large mèche légèrement humide par la pluie se posa sur elle et son cœur eut une embardée. En cet instant elle réalisait qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour la Reine, car après tout elle la connaissait encore si peu.

\- Pose ta question.

Elle déglutit, incapable de réfléchir alors que la Reine s'avança pour la rejoindre.

\- Vous allez attraper froid…

La brune sourit enfin et glissa ses doigts dans les mèches dorées avant de saisir son menton délicatement.

\- Je n'ai pas senti le froid et la pluie depuis des siècles, je me fiche même que l'orage nous trempe de la tête aux pieds. Pose ta question.

\- En réalité, j'ai bien trop de questions.

\- Choisis-en une. Celle qui te vient sans cesse à l'esprit.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Elle vit le haussement de sourcil. Même les cheveux lâchés et ressemblants plus à une cavalière, l'aura de la Reine restait identique. Il y en avait une en effet, une qui l'obnubilait plus que les autres en cet instant, mais elle était incapable de la formuler correctement.

\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas Emma ?

\- Je…

\- Pose ta question, répéta la Reine plus fermement, presque autoritaire.

Emma observa l'étendue près d'elles et s'ancra de nouveau à ses yeux sous la pluie orageuse.

\- Cet endroit vous rappelle-t-il quelque chose ? Est-il particulier pour vous ?

Regina regarda les environs pensivement durant quelques instants.

\- Il me semble que je suis venue il y a longtemps, mais je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni ce que j'ai réellement fait dans cet endroit.

\- Pourtant c'est vous qui nous avez emmenées ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ma magie je dirais, c'était instinctif.

Emma observa un point au hasard pour réfléchir.

\- Contrairement à nous, la magie se souvient de tout.

Elle croisa à nouveau le regard sombre, apercevant une lueur furtive et plus brillante.

\- Pourquoi ne poses-tu pas ta véritable question ?

Son cœur eut des ratés alors qu'elle se trouvait bien naïve de croire que la Reine n'y verrait que du feu à sa question. Pourtant elle était désormais face à un mur et devait prendre son courage à deux mains.

\- Me désirez-vous autant que je vous désire ?

La question dans sa tête semblait différente et surtout moins stupide avant de la formuler à voix haute. Un sourire étira les lèvres charnues et humides par la pluie, elle remarqua l'éclat de malice dans le regard brun. Regina n'eut besoin que d'un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à approcher son visage, elle sentait même la magie crépiter sur son épiderme. Une magie contenue et plus calme, mais terriblement enivrante. Les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes attirèrent indubitablement son attention, son souffle de plus en plus erratique.

\- À quel point me désires-tu Emma ?

\- Vous avez déjà la réponse.

L'éclair vrilla près d'elles, mais elle ne voyait que cette bouche attirante. La Reine devenait plus dangereuse sous un ciel aussi chaotique, un ciel qu'elle appréciait curieusement. Elle quitta son obsession des yeux pour croiser un regard incandescent, tandis que les ongles de Regina griffaient la peau de son cou.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te désirerais alors que tu es déjà à moi ?

La magicienne n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les lèvres qu'elle voulait tant se posèrent sur les siennes presque avec violence. Le tonnerre claqua soudainement, la pluie redoubla d'intensité et elle ne savait plus comment interpréter ce que la Reine venait de lui dire. Elle avait à peine entrouvert les lèvres qu'un gémissement impromptu s'en échappa au moment où sa langue entra en contact avec l'autre plus autoritaire. Elle suivait le rythme imposé par Regina, par les lèvres qui se mouvaient contre les siennes avec empressement et brusquerie. Sa tête était vide et son cœur en détresse, elle allait mourir de plaisir. Dérouter par le baiser fiévreux et les effluves de parfum elle en oublia ses propres sentiments, ne pensa qu'à ses envies primaires pour approfondir ce premier baiser tant désiré et y répondre avec ferveur. La Reine mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ensuite l'embrasser plus langoureusement et elle ne put réprimer un soupir d'extase.

\- Il me semblait que le baiser ne devait être que la récompense finale, murmura-t-elle, haletante.

\- J'ai changé d'avis.

Elle posséda les lèvres de la Reine à son tour. Et plus rien n'existait. Elle avait envie d'elle, de la sentir contre elle. De la toucher, de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts et d'y gouter. Elle voulait l'étreindre comme si sa vie en dépendait et ses bras l'enroulèrent, ses doigts se crispèrent sur les lanières de son bustier. Seulement, cela devait être trop d'émotion puisqu'elle se sentit soudainement plus faible. Elle qui pensait que ce n'était que le plaisir qui l'assaillait de toute part, réalisa soudainement qu'elle était totalement vidée de son énergie. Les yeux à demi clos, le baiser prit fin à regret lorsqu'elle se sentit tomber sur une surface plus molle.

\- Dors.

Bien que ce simple mot fût dit comme un ordre, il était aussi soufflé avec douceur et elle ne put lutter contre la magie qui l'emporta dans ses songes.

Le sort n'était pas terminé, la Reine n'était pas totalement libérée de ses chaines.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, assise sur le lit pour n'être entourée que par la fraîcheur de la nuit. La Reine avait disparu. Il ne restait que des braises dans la cheminée. Elle s'empressa d'allumer une bougie pour pouvoir détailler le lieu où elle se trouvait et reconnut rapidement sa chambre dans la demeure du Duc. Un pincement au cœur, elle porta sa main à ses lèvres. Ce ne pouvait être un rêve, la Reine l'avait véritablement embrassée. Elle en avait encore la marque sur elle. Pourtant, elle savait que son sommeil n'était pas seulement dû à la rune ou sa fatigue, Regina l'avait encore une fois endormi.

Elle comprenait enfin ses mots. Pourquoi la désirerait-elle alors qu'elle s'offrait sur un plateau d'argent ? Alors qu'elle la contrôler, en faisait ce qu'elle voulait et jouait avec ce désir qu'Emma ressentait vivement au fond d'elle. Elle se sentait idiote et bien naïve, mais elle n'oubliait pas les émotions vives que lui avait fait ressentir la rune. Elle n'oubliait pas le regard de Regina ni leur baiser. L'inquiétude et la peur presque invisible, ni sa tendresse.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, elle esquissa un léger sourire.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

.

.

 **Jour 15**

 **La tour sombre, salle de réunion**

\- Tu es idiote ma parole !

\- Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton !

Un trait de magie mauve passa devant les yeux du petit groupe de Lieutenant. Ces derniers étaient assis sur les pouffes qui avaient été mises à disposition par Hyde dans la salle de réunions. Une salle d'échange devenu un terrain de guerre entre les deux sœurs. La table était en pièce dans un coin de la salle, ainsi que la plupart des chaises. Alice, Peter Pan ainsi que Belle ne cessaient de suivre les traits mauve et verts qui s'échangeaient devant leurs yeux comme lors d'un match de tennis. Tout en dégustant du maïs soufflé.

\- C'est vachement bon ce truc, s'extasia Alice avec joie.

\- Roh, mais t'a tout bouffée ! S'indigna Peter Pan tandis qu'il avait fourré sa main dans la marmite. Mal' tu peux nous en refaire !

\- Arrêtez de manger des cochonneries !

\- S'iiil-te-plaiiit ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

La dénommée leva les yeux au ciel et fit apparaitre du maïs dans la marmite avant de lancer une gerbe de flamme pour les faire souffler.

\- Nous devrions peut-être les arrêter, proposa Jeckill d'une petite voix.

\- Elles s'arrêteront quand elles en auront marre, répondit nonchalamment Ursula.

\- De vrais enfants, siffla Elsa d'un air faussement ennuyé.

Pendant ce temps les deux petits bonshommes de neige assis sur ses genoux jouaient entre eux.

Elle se pencha sur le côté pour éviter un jet de magie qui alla directement heurter Iago, le perroquet de Jafar. Le regard sombre, le sorcier observa d'un œil acerbe son fidèle compagnon ressemblant désormais à un poulet déplumé et surtout dépité.

\- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

\- Je sais me défendre Zelena !

\- Contre une centaine de Héros en colère ? Tu ne peux pas savoir si tu peux te réincarner comme nous, triples buses !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Puis qu'ils soient cents ou mile importe peu ! Et si tu continues de m'insulter, je te fais avaler ton chapeau !

Les lieutenants regardèrent dans la même direction, tandis qu'une explosion retentit derrière Zelena, malheureusement le Capitaine Crochet venait juste d'entrée dans la salle et se trouva noir de suis.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-il en s'essuyant avec un mouchoir.

\- Les Héros font leur fête annuelle, on est tranquille pour la journée, expliqua Belle.

\- Oui ça je sais, mais…

Il s'avança d'un pas pour éviter la chaise qui s'écrasa derrière lui, avant de reprendre sur un même ton serein.

\- …il fallait me prévenir que nous avions droit à un petit combat de boue entre ses demoiselles… sans la boue… et avec des vêtements…

Il sursauta presque tandis qu'un jet de magie heurta son arrière-train.

\- Non, mais ça ne va pas, Fée de malheur.

Deuxième picotement qui le fit bondir de plus belle.

\- Un peu de respect Crochet, cingla Fiona, debout dans l'assemblée.

\- Cessez de vous chamailler comme des enfants !

Le combat se stoppa soudainement. La voix grave, forte et autoritaire ramena le calme dans la pièce. Tous les Lieutenants observèrent d'un regard perplexe les deux sœurs l'une face à l'autre, tandis que Cora venait d'apparaitre entre elles.

\- Je veux des explications !

Zelena fut la première à lever les yeux, renfrognés. Aucune des deux ne semblait vouloir répondre et baisser les armes.

\- J'attends !

L'aînée soupira tout en baissant les yeux avant de fusiller sa sœur du regard.

\- Je veux qu'on soit libre, c'est une bonne chose que tu puisses enfin sortir de la tour, lança-t-elle d'un ton toujours autant agacé. Mais…

La rousse se passa une main sur le visage, tiraillée.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

La réponse cloua sur place la plupart de l'assemblée. Cora observa ses filles d'un regard plus doux avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Pourquoi dois-tu toujours t'exprimer avec la magie et la violence plutôt qu'avec des mots ?

\- Vous le savez pourquoi mère, nous sommes pareil… Regina n'est pas mieux que moi.

La Reine, en proie à ses réflexions, observa sa sœur et soupira.

\- Je dois être un cas désespéré.

\- Loin de là, rétorqua Cora d'une voix ferme. Le cas désespéré ici c'est Crochet.

\- Je peux savoir ce que je vous ai fait aujourd'hui ? s'indigna le pirate.

\- Rien, vous avez simplement une tête de victime.

\- Bon je crois que je vais retourner me souler dans la cave… aller viens Tic-Tac !

Le crocodile rondouillard qui était passé inaperçu malgré son horloge interne se dandina jusqu'à son maître gardant une plume bleu dans sa gueule.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore…

\- Dites à votre animal de compagnie de ne plus tenter de gober mon perroquet ou je jure que je le transforme en paire de bottes ! Fustigea Jafar, le regard perçant tandis que Iago, de nouveau habillé de ses plumes, tremblait de peur sur son épaule.

Maléfique se leva à son tour et fit signe à l'assemblée de quitter la salle de réunion comprenant que mère et filles avaient besoin de discuter. Malgré leur déception et quelques petites disputent les Lieutenants quittèrent la salle. Regina la remercia d'un regard avant de croiser celui plus soucieux de sa sœur.

\- Je suis une grande fille…

\- Je sais, je sais, mais tu n'en fais aussi qu'à ta tête et tu es parfois bien trop fière pour voir le danger arriver. Aucun de nous ne sera là pour t'aider, hormis peut-être Fiona si elle arrive à temps.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, d'être touchée par les confidences impromptues de sa sœur. C'était nouveau et tout aussi plaisant.

\- Bien, n'en parlons plus. De toute façon je ne serais jamais seule, concéda-t-elle après un silence. Où irais-je après tout…

\- Merci, Regina, souffla sa sœur. Et bien… désormais tu peux sortir alors vas où bon te semble tant que tu restes loin de la ville. Mère sera toujours là pour te remplacer…

La dénommée acquiesça.

\- Il me semble qu'il ne reste plus qu'une rune n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Cora d'une voix tendre.

\- Oui, mais vu l'état dans lequel la rune de feu à laisser cette tête brulée, je pense lui accorder une journée.

\- Le sait-elle ?

\- Non, mais elle va le savoir très vite si vous me le permettez.

\- Bien fait ce que tu as envie, je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher de toute façon. Je suis peut-être… juste un petit peu jalouse, minauda Zelena avant de se détourner.

Elle étouffa un petit rire, partageant un sourire léger avec sa mère. Elle ne savait si le sort agissait aussi sur les Lieutenants, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie si complice avec sa famille.

.

.

 **Abord du lac de la Sérénité**

Emma était assise à contempler le lac lorsqu'un vent tiède et agréable balaya sa nuque. Elle avait rapidement croisé Anna, l'avait vu de loin discuter avec Fiona avant de quitter la demeure. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'avait cette petite elfe en tête, mais elle semblait tout autant préoccupée qu'elle. En vérité, Emma ne savait pas quoi penser de la veille, des mots de Regina. Devait-elle se faire désirer pour faire resurgir quelque chose d'autre des profondeurs du cœur de la Reine ? Y avait-il une chance pour que ce baiser veuille bel et bien signifier quelque chose ? Elle ne savait pas réellement comment agir même si elle se doutait que le temps pourrait possiblement jouer en sa faveur… Cependant, Regina semblait bien trop prise par son passé et sa fierté pour montrer une quelconque faiblesse de ce genre. Elle se demandait si la fameuse Héméria avait été bien plus qu'une sorte de soutien ou d'amie pour la Méchante Reine, si sa mort tout comme la disparition du palefrenier, n'avait pas encore plus poussé son cœur à se fermer de toute autre intrusion. Elle avait beau tout faire pour rester sereine et garder son sang-froid elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pulsions et ses émotions depuis la veille. La rune de feu, les sentiments de Regina brulaient toujours au fond d'elle. Elle avait réussi à évacuer un peu cette pression à son réveille, les pensées tourner vers la Reine pour lui donner une libération nécessaire, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Elle avait irrémédiablement envie de plus qu'un baiser ou que d'une satisfaction solitaire passagère.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle se toucha les lèvres lorsqu'un frisson la secoua légèrement. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, mais son corps réagissait comme pour l'alerter qu'on l'épiait. Elle se leva et observa les alentours. Les sourcils froncés et une moue intriguée, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle arrivait encore à sentir le pouvoir écrasant de Regina. Elle se détourna du lac lorsqu'elle rencontra deux perles brunes et brillantes qui la fixaient à quelques centimètres.

Emma sursauta et tomba en arrière dans le lac pour se retrouver les fesses dans l'eau encore froide.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de te surprendre de la sorte.

Son cœur s'élança dans une course effrénée au rire de la Reine et en cet instant elle se détestait. Un peu. Son rire était un son qu'elle révérait d'entendre tous les jours quitte à tomber plusieurs fois dans le lac.

\- Et cela vous fait rire, Majesté ? pesta-t-elle en se relevant, le pantalon trempé.

D'un revers de main, Regina la sécha et après un remerciement du bout des lèvres, Emma réalisa soudainement où elles se trouvaient.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? En plein jour ? Vous prenez un gros risque en vous montrant aussi ouvertement !

\- Je voulais te voir.

Interdite, elle resta muette les yeux plongés dans le regard plus tendre.

\- C'est… flatteur, mais c'est aussi dangereux, ne venez pas me voir à l'improviste. Qui sait si je ne suis pas observé ou je ne sais quoi d'autre…

\- Il me semble que les Héros sont occupés à festoyer. Tu es surement devenu le cadet de leurs soucis, minauda la brune.

\- Une fête ?

\- Oui chaque année ils font une espèce de trêve, un jour de congé pour nous autres. Personne n'attaque que ce soit de leur côté ou du nôtre. En réalité cela correspond au premier jour où nous nous sommes réveillés dans cette tour et dans cette ville…

\- Oh je ne savais pas… en tout cas nous ne devrions pas rester ici... nous pourrions retourner à la tour. Je dois encore m'occuper de la dernière rune même si la magie fonctionne mieux en fin de journée.

\- À vrai dire, c'est un jour de repos pour toi aussi.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Dans un sens, elle n'était pas encore remise de la dernière rune.

\- J'avais une idée en tête pour aujourd'hui. Voudrais-tu m'accompagner ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma. Les yeux plissés elle resta à la détailler quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Très bien, qu'avez-vous fait de la Méchante Reine ?

La brune, plus enjouée et bien moins intimidante que la veille, lui sourit de façon énigmatique.

\- Elle n'est jamais très loin.

\- Hum… bon ma curiosité me perdra, mais je vous suis, Majesté.

\- Bien, prend ma main, ordonna-t-elle paume vers le ciel.

Emma se mordit l'intérieur des joues et esquissa un petit sourire timide avant de poser sa main sur la sienne. En quelques secondes, elles furent enveloppées d'une fumée mauve pour se volatiliser dans l'air. Elles réapparurent dans une clairière verdoyante, la fumée s'évapora et elle se retrouva collée à la Reine sa main toujours dans la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous…

\- Eh bien, eh bien tu es vraiment maladroite, faudra-t-il toujours que je te rattrape ?

 _Elle en a profité la vicieuse…_ songea-t-elle, les joues rouges. Elle n'avait pas trébuché, mais il est vrai qu'elle avait à peine réagi lorsque Regina l'avait attiré à elle. Elle pouvait sentir la main posée sur ses reins et son souffle sur son cou. _Et elle est plus tactile…_

\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de votre magie, lança Emma avant de s'écarter vivement, à fleur de peau.

Elle n'oubliait pas les mots de la Reine et ne voulait pas se laisser aller dans ses bras aussi aisément. Seulement, elle croisa furtivement un regard incandescent et un sourire enjôleur. _Bordel… comment résister ?_

\- Quel est cet endroit ? demanda-t-elle en observant les alentours et surtout le pommier aux fruits rouges comme le sang.

Sans un mot, Regina la dépassa et se rapprocha de l'arbre tout en tenant sa jupe d'une main. Emma la suivit sans rechigner et comprit enfin pourquoi la Reine était venue ici. La pierre tombale près de l'arbre trônait comme un monument à l'effigie de l'homme important qu'elle représentait. Henry sénior n'était plus, mais son souvenir resterait gravé dans la pierre et dans le cœur de la Reine.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que je souhaitais revenir ici. À vrai dire j'ai toujours su que mon père n'était plus de ce monde bien avant cette malédiction, mais je ne me souviens plus de sa mort, murmura la Reine accroupie sur la tombe.

Elle fit apparaitre une rose rouge et la déposa devant la stèle.

\- En revanche je sais pourquoi j'ai choisi cet endroit.

\- Pour quelle raison ? demanda la magicienne en s'avançant de quelques pas.

\- Il m'avait offert ce pommier à mes seize ans… il est symbolique pour moi et n'a pas été meurtri par les effets du temps.

\- Votre père devait être vraiment important pour vous.

\- Il l'était, répondit Regina en se relevant, mais je crois que si j'avais été au bout de mes projets de vengeance j'aurai été capable de prendre son cœur. Il semblerait que rien ne se soit passé comme je le souhaitais. Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi…

\- Vous vous souvenez de certaines choses alors ?

\- Oui. Je ne crois pas que ce soit en rapport avec la malédiction actuelle, je pense que je voulais volontairement oublier certains de mes actes, comme ma trahison envers Maléfique.

\- Elle ne vous en veut pas et vous n'êtes pas allez au bout de vos actes justement…

\- Je ne suis pas allée au bout de ma malédiction, mais j'ai tué bon nombre d'innocents pour une simple vengeance. Parce qu'on m'avait volé ce que j'avais de plus cher ! s'énerva-t-elle soudainement. Je voulais qu'ils payent pour cela...

\- Rien n'excuse vos crimes, mais tout cela date d'il y a 300 ans… alors arrêter d'en faire votre vendetta, fustigea la blonde.

Elle resta droite et ne cilla pas, même quand le regard perçant et hautain de Regina la sonda de la tête au pied. Le froncement de sourcil, l'air courroucé et menaçant de la brune lui montra à quel point ses mots échangés plus tôt étaient vrais. La Méchante Reine n'était jamais loin. Cette dernière serra la mâchoire et soupira avant de reprendre.

\- Toujours est-il que quelqu'un a réussi à m'en empêcher. Cette personne qui à peut-être lancé la malédiction, dit-elle d'une voix plus basse, une main sur son front.

Emma fronça les sourcils à son tour en remarquant le visage plus crispé et posa une main sur le bras de la Reine.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Regina ?

\- Henry… mon père m'a raisonné, mais il n'y avait pas que lui… cela devient de plus en plus insupportable de ne pas savoir, de n'avoir que des petits fragments de souvenir…

\- Bientôt vous vous souviendrez de tout, je vous le promets.

La Reine posa un regard doux sur elle et esquissa un sourire léger. Elles restèrent longuement dans cette position sans même réaliser qu'elles s'étaient approchées l'une de l'autre.

\- Il… il y a un autre endroit où vous aimeriez aller ?

\- Sais-tu qui aurait pu parler de tes intentions ?

D'une certaine manière, elle était soulagée de pouvoir changer de sujet.

\- Eh bien, je pensais à Arthur, mais il est en mission, sinon la seule qui aurait pu comprendre c'est la

Fée bleue, mais pour…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la fumée mauve les emporta toutes deux en quelques secondes.

* * *

 **Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais j'en connais une qui va avoir chaud au fesses :p**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
